My All
by SerenityCerulean
Summary: After Sesshomaru and Rin are hurt, Kagome heals them. Her lack of interest in Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship is concerning Sango and Miroku, and during Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fight, Kagome's mind is on protecting only Sesshomaru. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A small girl around the age of seven was playing in a lake, trying to keep herself cool. It was mid summer and a few hours past noon, so it was hot. This summer was exceptionally hot, and the man that the young girl followed around through thick and thin wanted to keep her safe, so he decided to stop and have her take a swim. Young Rin, wearing only a white kimono, did her best to try and swim, but was having a rough time. She kept herself on the shallow end of the lake, not wanting to fall in the deeper end and sat down in the water so it would only come up to her waist.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands sat under a large tree, resting his back against the trunk, and keeping his eye on Rin. They had been travelling for the past two weeks and because of a recent fight with Naraku, his guard was up and he wasn't able to sleep very much, so he was slightly grateful for this small time to relax. His lack of sleep was beginning to show on his face when dark circles began to form under his eyes. He constantly felt like he was being watched, or like someone was waiting for him to let his guard down, so he did his best not to.

A breeze picked up and caressed the uncovered parts of his skin, allowing some relief to the constant heat that had been felt the past few weeks. As the breeze continued, he began to feel more relaxed and like he could finally get some sleep. Luckily for the two of them, Jaken had recently been ordered to head back to his castle to check up on things, so he was not around to irritate Sesshomaru or to harass Rin for being a human child.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called out to her. His voice was calm and serious as it usually was, although a slight sense of concern for the girl could be heard by those who paid very close attention.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said with that happy and innocent tone that she had always presented to those she spoke to. She turned around, a light splashing sound being heard as her hands moved through the water.

"Will you be okay if I sleep for a while?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes of course!" Rin jumped up to her feet and ran over to him.

"I mean it Rin... Do not leave the area and wake me if anything happens." He practically demanded of her. His attitude toward her was obviously different than it used to be. Although he wouldn't admit it to her or anyone else, he cared deeply for her. This emotion would usually be called 'love' by humans, but Sesshomaru was a proud and a high ranking demon, so he would not say it.

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru. I'll stay." Rin smiled to him.

"Good." Sesshomaru leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He made sure to keep himself alert for a few more minutes, just knowing that Rin would disobey him and leave the area. She had done it multiple times before and each time she got hurt or he would have to protect her from some demon that she ran into.

After about ten minutes, he noted that Rin had actually listened to him and still had not even attempted to leave the area, but instead she continued to play in the water. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, as he completely relaxed and allowed himself to drift away from the reality of the world and into a nice relaxing sleep. A sleep that he had well deserved for a while. His head dropped slightly to the side as his muscles relaxed, and his arms dropped from his lap down to the ground beside him.

Rin was having fun in the water, but she wanted to go and play in the forest. She knew that she was not supposed to leave the area, but Sesshomaru always wanted to stay in one place to let her play, when all she wanted to do was have the ability to run around. She wished that she had someone else to play with. Jaken would play with her every now and then, but he was never any fun. All he would do was complain about what she wanted to play. She had come up with many great ideas for games as well, but was never able to tell anyone.

She looked back towards Sesshomaru and smiled. She could tell that he was finally asleep when his head dropped. He obviously didn't know that he did it when he slept, and she was not going to tell him either. She slowly and silently moved out of the water and went over to the kimono that she would usually wear. She put it on and then tip-toed off into the forest. Once she was a decent distance away from him, she began to run. On their way to the lake, she saw a large patch of flowers and wanted to get a better look at them. She continued running through the forest when she suddenly slammed into something and fell backwards.

"Ouch..." She rubbed her butt and then looked up. Her eyes widened in happiness when she saw Kohaku, "KOHAKU! Where have you been? It's been such a long time since we have played!"

She awaited his answer, but got nothing. She stood up and grabbed onto his wrist, tugging on it to see if he was himself, but once again, nothing happened. She heard some kind of chuckling coming from behind Kohaku and looked around him. Kagura stood there with a smirk on her face and ordered Kohaku to grab her. She turned to run, but was caught immediately and pulled back, her arm being held behind her.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Let her scream Kohaku..." Kagura walked over to them as Kohaku continued to hold onto her like the robot he was.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Rin screamed out for help, hoping that he would hear.

"Bring her to the clearing, Kohaku..." Kagura said as she turned away and walked off towards the edge of the forest. Kohaku turned and followed her, forcing the scared Rin to come along with them. They exited the forest and moved to stand in the middle of a valley that they had come across. Rin looked around and noticed the large patch of flowers that she was heading to before. She smiled slightly, but that quickly vanished when Kohaku put his sickle to her throat. 

"Don't move." Kohaku told her in an emotionless tone.

"Okay..." She said innocently as she lowered her head and tears began to soak her cheeks.

Sesshomaru was attempting to get some rest, but luck was not on his side. His eyes snapped open in anger and worry as he heard the child he cared so much for scream. Without hesitation, he jumped up and ran through the forest, a cloud of dust forming behind him. Hearing her scream even louder caused him to speed up, his feet slamming against the ground. He stopped in a small clearing in the middle of the forest and sniffed the air.

"Where the hell is she...?" He hissed as he caught her scent, his own question being answered. He ran towards her scent, knowing that he was getting closer. Every step of the way, he was waiting for the scent of her blood, but to his liking, it never came. He entered the valley after coming to the edge of the forest and stopped, his eyes coming to lay upon three people.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin called out to him as she noticed his arrival and began crying heavily, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"Shut up." Kohaku said, covering her mouth, keeping his sickle at her throat.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru demanded as he moved his arm across his body and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Remove your weapons, Sesshomaru." Kagura said.

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

"Kohaku." Kagura said and Kohaku reacted by raising his sickle and swinging it down, the end piercing Rin's stomach.

"AH!" Rin screamed as the blade entered her flesh. Sesshomaru couldn't help it, but a look of shock and worry shot across his face.

"Ah... I see. You really do care for this girl. Now drop your weapons." Kagura demanded in a much more serious tone this time.

Sesshomaru moved his gaze back and forth between Kagura and Rin. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter than he had ever before and removed it from his side. Kagura was about to have Kohaku hurt Rin again, but Sesshomaru swung his arm around, tossing the Tokijin about fifty feet to the left. He then did the same to Tenseiga.

"Good boy." Kagura smirked and walked forward. She swung her arm out and opened her fan, only to swing her arm back around her body, "Dance of Blades!" A barrage of crescent moon lights formed and flew towards him. Sesshomaru easily stepped out of the way and moved behind her. He was about to land his fist into her back, but Rin's scream stopped him. He looked back toward Kohaku and he had once again stabbed her with his sickle, but this time deeper into her side.

"Move again and she'll get worse." Kagura said to him and he just glared at her, deciding to stand his ground.

Kagura smirked and backed away from him a bit, only to repeat her attack. This time Sesshomaru did not move and every one of her blades passed through his body. He was pushed back slightly and tried his best to keep himself on his feet, as his blood splattered all over the ground. Kagura didn't give him any time to react and attacked him again, his body almost being pushed to the floor. Multiple large gashes in his stomach, chest, and on both of his arms bled heavy amounts.

"NO! STOP IT!" Rin pleaded, but Kagura attacked once more, this time he was forced to the floor. His body dropped down in a large pool of blood. He pressed his hands against the floor and attempted to push himself up, but he had lost way too much blood. He fell back to the floor and glared up at his attacker. Kagura smiled and then changed her way of attacking, "Dance.. of the Dragon." one of her strongest attacks was sent toward Sesshomaru. His body was surrounding by her tornado's, his body being cut up, wounds that had already been inflicted being ripped open even more. His body dropped to the floor, his vision becoming blurry and his breathing becoming heavy as he kept his eyes on Rin.

"Looks like you are finished." Kagura said and turned away from him, "Kohaku, finish him for me."

"Yes." Kohaku pushed Rin to the floor and moved over to Sesshomaru, who once again tried to get up, but failed. Kohaku raised his sickle up and something caught him by surprise. Out of the corner of his eye, a bright light came toward him. A large burst of fire shot toward both him and Kagura, forcing them both to dodge. The two jumped out of the way and landed about twenty feet away from Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Ja...ken..." Sesshomaru struggled to say as he heard the voice of his loyal servant.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled as he saw the injuries his Lord had. The two headed dragon, AhUn was flying towards them. Jaken quickly jumped off of AhUn's back and raised his staff, sending another large burst of fire toward Kagura and Kohaku, causing them to jump back again. As they landed farther away from Sesshomaru, Jaken ran over and picked Rin up, putting her on AhUn's back, while Ah bit into Sesshomaru's clothing and picked him up.

They began to fly off, but Kagura tried to stop them by calling her Dance of the Dragon attack, but was quickly stopped when Un turned toward her, the one that was not carrying Sesshomaru, opened his mouth, sending a bright beam of energy towards their enemy. Kagura was summoning her own attack so she was unable to dodge on her own. Kohaku grabbed her and pulled her back, jumping from the attack, and the group got away.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin said as she looked to him, coughing up blood and crying. "I'm sorry... It's my fault you are hurt. I should have listened to you..."

"Rin." Jaken said and she looked to him, "He is unconscious..."

"Oh..." Rin's eyes filled up with tears as she began to scream out, crying hysterically as she reached out to Sesshomaru, but was stopped when Jaken held her back, "NO! IT'S MY FAULT! DADDY NO! DADDY!"

"Daddy?" Jaken whispered in shock to himself as he looked to Rin.

"DADDY, PLEASE BE OKAY!" Rin pleaded as she began to thrash about, causing herself to cough up more blood. She suddenly got very dizzy and fell unconscious herself. Jaken reached out and caught her before she fell off and held her tight. Un glanced back to Jaken, wondering what they were going to do, as Ah concentrated on carrying his master.

"Head a course... for.. Inuyasha's village." Jaken said, Un snarling at this comment, "I know Lord Sesshomaru will be furious, but it is the only choice we have. Let's just hope they will be willing to help us." Jaken looked forward as the sun was heading down, coming towards the mountain. The breeze had stopped and it was cooling down as nightfall began to come.

**End of Chapter One. Reviews Appriciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagome and Sango sat themselves in a nice cool lake, wearing bathing suits that Kagome had brought back from her time so the men can swim along with them. Kagome was noticing the increase in heat and thought that a swim would not be too bad for the group. The last fight that they had with Naraku had them all very tired and in need of a break. Kagome's suit was a two piece, white with flowers, with the string tied behind her neck. Sango's was a two piece as well, black with violet butterflies, and just slipped on over her head, looking similar to a bra. 

Kagome had also brought back some swim trunks for Inuyasha and Miroku, one being red, the other blue. Inuyasha immediately picked out the red one and when they tired them on, they found that compared to their own every day wear, the swim trunks were very comfortable. Shippo even got a small green pair that he also enjoyed wearing. Since Kagome had brought these, sometimes the guys would stay in them the entire day, unlike the girls. Kagome and Sango were forced to return to their normal clothes when they got out of the water. The thought of a demon attacking, abducting, or plain out just spotting them in those clothes was too much.

"Ah... This is wonderful." Miroku said as he sank his body into the cool water.

"Thank you for such relieving clothing Kagome. What did you say they were called again?" Sango asked her friend as she swam around.

"It's a bathing suit, and for the guys, swim trunks." Kagome replied, floating on top of the water.

"Yeah! These are great!" Inuyasha yelled from the top of a cliff. Everyone looked up to him and he jumped off and into the water. He landed besides Kagome and caused her to be pushed under the water. By mistake, she took in a breath and came up coughing. Everyone looked over to her worried, but she waved them off.

"It... It's okay. Haha..." She put her hand on her chest as she took in a deep breath and stopped coughing, "Wow. Note to self: Don't breathe in water."

"Well of course you don't breathe in water, idiot. You are a human." Inuyasha said, not understanding the joke behind it.

"How long until we get back to Kaede's village?" Sango asked.

"It's not far at all. It's maybe an hour away." Inuyasha said, "Well... if we hurry to get there. If we just walk, then about two hours..."

"Well I for one would like to get there and rest." Miroku said as he stepped out of the lake, "This heat is killing me..."

"I know what you mean... Kirara finally got to cool herself down." Sango said and everyone turned to the small cat-like demon that was swimming in the water, "With all that fur, I cannot imagine that it would be very cool."

"Yeah, Kirara is very happy now." Shippo swam up to the shore and sat down.

"We should get going..." Kagome said and everyone agreed. They had been in the lake for a good two hours, so they believed that it was time for the group to get back home. Kagome and Sango both changed into their normal clothes, but Miroku and Inuyasha both decided to, once again, stay in the swim trunks.

The group began to walk back toward the village and were almost immediately regretting it. Only five minutes into their walk and the heat had them all ready to collapse. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were both not that bad off, but the others were ready to pass out. Kirara quickly transformed. Sango and Miroku both got on her back while Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they began to hurry back to the village. There was a nice, cool lake that they all wanted to dip themselves into when they got back. Even though they were just in the water, they were constantly on guard out of the village and were never able to truly relax. When they got back, they hoped that they would be able to. 

Only thirty minutes passed and they were on a large hill, looking down towards Kaede's village. The group hurried themselves and quickly made it to Kaede's hut. When they got there, everyone stopped and stared at the unwelcome occupant of the hut. Kikyo was sitting on the end of the hut with a bowl of stew in her hand. Apparently it was her favorite when she was alive, and she must have not got the memo of it being extremely hot outside, so Kaede still cooked it for her. Kaede and Kikyo looked up to Inuyasha and the rest, Kaede trying to calm the tension in the room by inviting them in.

"Hey, Kaede." Kagome said, sitting down across from the sisters. She leaned her back against the wall and her uncaring attitude caused Sango and Miroku to turn their heads to each other.

"Kaede... I will return again another time." Kikyo said. She set the bowl down in front of her and stood up, moving to the exit. Kagome glanced over to watch as Kikyo left. As she passed by Inuyasha, Kagome could see her hand wander over to Inuyasha's thigh, right beside his groin. Kagome just sighed and turned back to Kaede, knowing that no one else saw it.

"So, how have you been Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"I have been fine, child. How were your travels?" Kaede asked, but before Kagome could answer, they were interrupted.

"Kagome, don't you want to know why Kikyo was here?" Sango asked.

"No. I really do not care." Kagome replied to her friend in an emotionless tone. "And it was hot Kaede. Do you have any idea what is going on with this heat lately?"

"No, Kagome. I do not." Kaede replied as she picked up Kikyo's bowl. Even though she did not ask, she was also concerned about Kagome's reaction towards Kikyo and her presence. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment and then sat down by the side of the door. The group sat around in the hut as the sun went down. They had all fallen asleep, finally feeling cool enough to rest peacefully. 

After a few minutes, Inuyasha's eyes opened and he looked around to see if everyone was asleep, and to his liking they were. He jumped from his spot in the hut and darted out. Kagome had felt a small breeze hit her cheek and ended up waking up. She sat up and looked around, noticing that Inuyasha was gone. She rolled her eyes and stood up. Although she was used to Inuyasha and his constant betrayal, she continues to follow him on the nights that she assumed he was meeting Kikyo. Each time she had been correct, and each time she busted them cuddling in the middle of the forest and speaking badly about her. 

She came to the edge of the forest and stopped walking. She closed her eyes and concentrated on where she sensed Inuyasha was and then went to that area. She stopped behind a tree and leaned against it, not turning to see what was on the other side. She knew that it was more then likely Inuyasha and Kikyo doing their own thing, but even with this repeated event, she kept following. She must have been hoping that one time they met, Inuyasha would tell Kikyo that he was done with her, either that or tell Kikyo that he was done with Kagome. 

Kagome peeked around the tree and stared blankly at the scene in front of her. Kikyo was naked and so was Inuyasha. He was laying on top of her, rocking his hips back and forth, thrusting his manhood into her. Kagome just raised an eyebrow. This was the first time they had gone so far as to have sex, but she just shrugged and turned away. She walked off and made her way to the Bone Eaters Well. She sat down and leaned her back against it, leaning her head back to rest it on the lip of the well.

"My head hurts..." She said to herself, raising her arm and laying it across her eyes. She could tell that it was about eight o'clock, and was feeling a bit tired. She was happy that the heat had calmed down. She sat there for a few minutes and then heard some random giggling. After it, she heard someone running toward her. She rolled her eyes and jumped over the lip of the well and hung over the edge, so it would not take her back to her time. She listened as Kikyo ran through the clearing with Inuyasha chasing her and sighed. _"Oh, hurry up and leave..."_ she thought herself.

"I'm going to have to get back..." She could hear Inuyasha say. "I'll talk to them about it, okay."

"Good." Kikyo said and Kagome could hear her kiss him.

_"Bleh... Gross. It's like those videos on midnight TV about sex toys."_ Kagome thought to herself as she held on, _"I wonder if it even feels normal when he fucks her? Probably not... Isn't she like... clay? Or something like that..."_

"I love you, Kikyo. I shall see you soon." Inuyasha said to her and then ran off.

"I love you too..." Kikyo said and then sighed.

"Well I hope he had his clothes back on..." Kagome thought to herself as she began to pull herself up. She jumped out of the well and sat on the lip, waiting for Kikyo to notice her. "So, you two have fun?"

"K... Kagome?" Kikyo turned around in shock, "Wh... what are you doing here?"

"Actually I have been here. You two are the ones who decided to crash my party." Kagome tilted her head to the side as Kikyo sighed again. "You do not have to apologize or anything. I will make you a deal."

"A deal?" Kikyo said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. If you keep it a secret that I was here, I will make sure that I do not tell everyone about how you and Inuyasha have been having your little meetings about three times a month for the past six months."

"You... know about all that?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course I do. I just don't care anymore. I have a duty to Sango and Miroku, that is all." Kagome replied and stood up, stepping closer to Kikyo, "So, do we have a deal? I mean... Do you have any idea how awful Inuyasha would feel if both Sango and Miroku decided to leave him as friends?"

"Fine, fine." Kikyo said, "I'll keep it a secret. Why do you care if people knew you were here anyway?"

"In all honesty, I just don't want to hear Inuyasha bitch." Kagome replied, "The moment he realizes I know, he will come to me saying sorry and bugging me about how long I have known and what all I saw."

"I see." Kikyo said and then just nodded to her, "Until next time Kagome."

"Yea... See ya." Kagome rolled her eyes and then sat back down next to the well as Kikyo walked off. She waited a few moments and then leaned her head back to rest it again. She sighed as she began to feel someone come closer and opened her eyes, looking toward the direction, "Oh come on! What do you want?"

"Lady Kagome?" A small green imp ran through the forest toward her.

"What the fuck? Jaken?" Kagome stood up and readied herself.

"I am not here to fight or harm you in any way." Jaken said trying to catch his breath, "Please... It's Lord Sesshomaru and Rin. They are both hurt very badly and I believe they are on the brink of death. I could have taken them to the castle, but you were much closer and they are continuing to lose blood."

"Rin... Where are they?" Kagome's emotions seemed to return in an instant and Jaken turned back to the forest, telling her to follow. The two ran as fast as they could, but Jaken was very tired. Kagome reached out and picked the imp up, holding him in her arms. "Which way?"

"That way!" Jaken pointed in the direction. Usually he would have yelled at her for picking him up, but at this moment his concerns were with Sesshomaru and Rin. It only took about thirty seconds and Kagome had entered the area in which the two were.

"Oh god..." Kagome said in shock, "What the hell happened to them?"

"I don't know... When I arrived, Sesshomaru had collapsed and so was Rin." Jaken began to explain, "That boy Kohaku and the woman Kagura did this..."

"Kohaku..." Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Damn it..."

"So... Kagome, will you help them?" Jaken looked up to her desperately as Sesshomaru began to cough up blood and Rin's breathing began to stop, "PLEASE! THEY ARE GOING TO DIE!"

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kagome kept her eyes slightly narrowed, seeming like she was deep in thought. Both Rin and Sesshomaru needed her help right now, and she knew that she could help them, but with everything that has been going on with Inuyasha, she let the thought of letting them die pass through her head. Rin was a sweet girl, but she was loyal to someone that Inuyasha hated. If she allowed them to die, Inuyasha might even come back to her. Her thoughts kept swimming with this idea and Jaken was becoming restless. Kagome was snapped out of her selfish and insane thinking when she heard Rin coughing.

"What the hell am I thinking...?" Kagome said, feeling ashamed of what she had just told herself, "Inuyasha isn't worth it... All right, I will help..."

"Thank you! Oh thank you!" Jaken said with happy tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah..." Kagome moved over to Rin and raised her hands above the child's stomach.

With all the time she had spent in this era, she had never learned to control her powers. That all changed when Inuyasha decided to run off with Kikyo. Kagome purposely numbed herself to the emotions that she usually would have felt when Inuyasha ran off, and with this extra time, she began to practice. Kaede had shown her how to use her energy to heal others, and this was the first time she was actually going to use it.

"Okay... Give me some space." Kagome told Jaken and he backed away. 

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate her energy into the palms of her hands. They began to glow a bright blue and she lowered them to barely touch the top of Rin's chest. The energy seemed to seep through to her body and after a few moments, her wounds began to heal. The bleeding stopped and the wound closed. Once she knew Rin was healed, she opened her eyes and examined the girl.

"She is going to be fine now." Kagome said.

"YES! Oh thank you... Now.. now heal Sesshomaru!" Jaken said pointing to the demon laying against the Two Headed Dragon.

"Why?" Kagome said in an emotionless tone.

"What? You must! He will die!" Jaken begged.

"So? He tries to kill me and my friends all the time..." Kagome said as she stood up, "Why the hell would I heal someone that is only going to try to kill me."

"I... I... But..." Jaken had no clue what to say.

"I'll do it." Kagome said suddenly. She had come to the conclusion that Inuyasha did not care about her anyway, so there was no point in catering to him anymore.

"What? You will? Thank you Lady Kagome. I will forever be in your debt." Jaken said bowing to her.

Kagome moved over to Sesshomaru and knelt down next to him. AhUn hissed at her and all she did was smack them across the nose. They glared at her again and she just rolled her eyes. She raised her hands above Sesshomaru and once again began to concentrate until her hands began to glow. She lowered them to Sesshomaru's body. It took about fifteen minutes and a lot of Kagome's energy, but she was able to heal him. His injuries were deep and caused by a demon. It also didn't help that he was not a human either, so it was much harder to heal him.

The wounds were almost healed and Sesshomaru had opened his eyes. He looked around to see where he was, his eyes falling on Kagome, who had begun to sweat and pant. Her skin was becoming white as she continued to heal him. Sesshomaru was confused at the moment, although his face was still serious. He could not remember everything that had happened. He turned his head to look over to Rin who was sleeping and sighed in relief. Some of the memories had come back to him and then he looked back to Kagome. 

His wounds were completely healed and Kagome opened her eyes to look up at Sesshomaru. His stare was sharp and nerve wrecking. She stared back at him, her eyes filled with fear as he sat up, pushing himself toward her. He looked as if he was angry as he got closer to her face and Kagome was way to nervous to even move away. He sat up completely and stared at her for a moment before vanishing from her sight. She looked around and saw him standing over Rin. He bent down to pick her up and examined her body.

"She is healed..." Sesshomaru said and then looked up to Kagome. He set Rin back down and stepped toward Kagome in a threatening way, causing her to back up. He just kept coming closer until she had backed herself into a tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said, wondering what he was doing. Sesshomaru had stepped all the way up to Kagome, standing so close to her that their bodies practically touched. Kagome looked up to him, her body shaking in fear at what he might do to her. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly and bent down slightly, moving his face closer to hers.

"What... are you doing?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking as she pushed her body further back into the trunk of the tree.

"Why do you fear me at this moment?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well... why are you getting so close?" Kagome asked.

"You answered my question with a question. I do not appreciate that."

"Well... I.. I do not appreciate you being this close to me!" Kagome said, stepping off to the side and moving over to stand behind Jaken.

"Do you look to Jaken for protection?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh... Lady Kagome, that is a bad idea." Jaken told her.

"LISTEN! YOU ASKED ME TO COME HERE AND SAVE HIS ASS, SO I SUGGEST YOU SHOW AN OUNCE OF LOYALTY OR NEXT TIME HE WILL DIE!" Kagome yelled at Jaken, kicking him into a tree, causing his body to flatten into a pancake.

"He asked you to come and help me?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He did. And believe me, you AND Rin would have died if I had not done something." Kagome replied. She glanced over to Rin and sighed, lowering her gaze to the floor. She heard Sesshomaru step forward again and her head snapped up to look to him. He stepped toward her like he had before, and she was going to move away, but he reached out and grabbed her. He held onto her collar, practically ripping her school uniform as he lifted her from the floor.

"And what do you want in return?" He asked in a disgusted tone.

"Nothing!" She said squirming around, trying to get him to drop her, but his grip was way to strong and he would not budge.

"I doubt you want nothing, now tell me what you want!" He yelled at her.

"Noth-" She said until she dropped to the floor. Her shirt had ripped and caused her to fall. Sesshomaru just threw the fabric to the side and was about to reach down again, but he saw something.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"What?" Kagome sat up and looked down. Her chest was showing, and if it wasn't for her bra, he would have been able to see everything. She gasped and jumped, hiding behind a tree, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I what?" Sesshomaru's voice was once again calm and serious.

"You ripped my shirt and now I am half naked in the middle of the forest! I thought you were more respectable than that, but I guess not!" Kagome yelled and ran off into a random direction, holding her arms up across her chest.

"AhUn." Sesshomaru turned to the Dragon and they just nodded. They got up and flew into the direction that Kagome had gone. They had easily caught up to her and when she noticed, she just ran faster, but that didn't help.

"Leave me alone!" She said running as fast as she could. She didn't even pay attention to where she was going and ended up running right off a cliff. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched the ground get closer and closer. She was about to hit, but AhUn had bitten into the back of her shirt and caught her. They flew up and turned back to where Sesshomaru was. 

Flying over head, Kagome kept struggling, but stopped when she saw her shirt ripping again. She stopped her struggling for a moment, but it still continued to rip. She reached up to AhUn, trying to get a hold of one of the reins, but it was too late. Her shirt ripped all the way through and she fell again. AhUn began to fly down toward her, but she had gotten to far. 

Sesshomaru looked up to see AhUn bringing Kagome back and narrowed his eyes when he heard her shirt ripping. As she reached up to the reins, he ran forward and jumped into the air. She fell and about fifteen feet down, landed right into his arms. Sesshomaru landed gracefully down on the ground and walked back to where Rin was. Kagome was frozen in fear in his arms. He looked down to her and shook her slightly, but she didn't move.

_"Why is he holding me?"_ She thought to herself, _"What is he going to do?"_

"Girl..." Sesshomaru leaned down to her and spoke softly, which snapped her out of her thoughts. "You're fine. Calm down."

"Y...yeah..." Kagome nodded and stared at him, "I can't say I have ever seen that side of you. Rin is a good influence on you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The way you just talked to me..." She said sliding herself out of his arms, "It almost sounded like you cared about me."

"Hm." Sesshomaru just glared at her.

"Don't worry. I know it wasn't any care for me that made you talk like that." She said and smiled.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... It was her." Kagome said motioning over to Rin and Sesshomaru glanced back to the child, "You love her."

"What?" He responded.

"You do. You love her like your own daughter." Kagome told him and he said nothing. She sighed and then looked around for a moment, "Where the hell am I...?"

"What is that?"

"What is what?" She asked, turning back to him.

"That. Around your chest." He motioned toward her bra.

"Oh... Ah!" She looked down and remembered that her bra was showing. She raised her arms up and covered herself quickly, causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow. "I need to get back..."

"It's late." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, I know, but I have to get back." Kagome said.

"It's late..." Jaken came forward and said.

"Yes, Jaken. I kn- Oh..." She smiled slightly and looked up to Sesshomaru, "Can I stay here with you until morning?"

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and went to lay down. He leaned his back against AhUn and pulled Rin to lay by his side.

"How come he didn't just say it?" Kagome asked Jaken.

"Why do you think he would?" Jaken replied to her.

"Yeah.. I guess..." Kagome moved to the opposite end of the area and leaned her back against a tree, curling her knees to her chest as she used her arms to cover her chest. She sat there for a good hour unable to sleep. Everyone else was knocked out, but she didn't feel comfortable at all. She was used to having to sleep outside, but not half naked and with a demon who wants her dead. Kagome sighed and stood up, keeping her arms crossed along her chest, and walked off. She made her way back towards the village, trying to keep herself quiet.

Sesshomaru had heard Kagome get up and leave the area and opened his eyes. He got up and walked after her, keeping a bit of distance between the two of them. It had only taken them thirty minutes to get back to Kaede's village. He watched from behind a tree. Kagome had left the forest and was heading up a hill to the village where he could see Inuyasha and his friends waiting.

"Hey guys..." Kagome said and everyone turned to her.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled and ran at her. He jumped into her arms and hugged her as tight as his little arms could hug.

"Kagome? Where have you been?" Sango asked as she hugged her friend, "And where the fuck is your shirt?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine..." Kagome said calmly, "I'm just.. very tired."

"Why do you look so pale?" Miroku asked.

"No reason..." Kagome stepped forward passed everyone and began walking to the hut, but was stopped by Inuyasha when he grabbed her shoulder.

"I think we need to talk..." he said seriously and her eyes widened.

_"Oh shit... Can he smell Sesshomaru on me?"_ She asked herself.

End Of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"And what are you wanting to talk about?" Kagome asked him, pulling her shoulder away.

"We already told him that it was a no, but he insists that he should talk to you." Sango said angrily.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I want Kikyo to join the group." He said. Kagome's eyes widened for a moment and she just stared at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she looked around. She glanced back to the forest, trying to think of something to say when she saw Sesshomaru's white hair sticking out from one of the trees.

_"He is so doing that on purpose."_ Kagome thought to herself before looking back to Inuyasha, shrugging, "I really don't give a damn Inuyasha. Let her come if you want."

"Kagome?" Sango immediately became even more concerned when she heard Kagome's answer.

"It's fine, Sango. I really don't care anymore." Kagome shook her head and turned back to Inuyasha. She just stared at him for a moment and then turned back to the forest.

"Kagome, are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Yes Sango." She answered dully, "When it comes to Inuyasha and his whore, I no longer give a damn."

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled and pushed Kagome to the floor, causing her to drop Shippo, "At least I fucking asked. You don't have to talk shit about her."

"Inuyasha!" Sango quickly punched him in the face hard enough to make him stumble back, "You keep your hands off her!"

"Inuyasha, you are lucky she said yes, so I suggest you back off." Miroku said as he helped Kagome back to her feet. Kagome picked Shippo back up and smiled to him.

"You okay?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but are you okay Kagome?" Shippo asked, "You have been acting very weird lately."

"I'm fine." Kagome said as she looked up to the forest again. She couldn't see Sesshomaru anymore and for some reason was a little upset at it. She turned back around and headed towards the hut.

Sesshomaru had watched everything and heard everything that the group had said. He let out a low growl as Kagome was pushed to the floor and was about to jump out to help her, but Sango had done exactly what he was ready to. He moved to stand completely behind the tree and raised his hand to his forehead.

"Why the fuck do I feel protective over her..." He asked out loud. He turned back to peek around the tree only to see that they had all turned away and were walking back into the hut. _"She was different with them... Why?"_ Sesshomaru shook his thoughts off and walked back towards where Rin and Jaken would be sleeping. On arrival, Rin had woken up and was covering Jaken with a blanket that was in the large bag on AhUn's side. Sesshomaru sat down beside a tree and kept his eyes on Rin who had just noticed his return. Her eyes were half closed, as tears began to form and drop down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, his tone emotionless.

"It was my fault they hurt you." Rin said looked to the floor. The soil beneath her began to become soaked as her tears fell. Her body was trembling, her memories of what had happened flooded her mind and began to haunt her. As a child, Rin had seen so many things, but to watch the person she had obviously thought as her father be tortured physically while she was to weak and completely unable to help was too much.

"Stop your crying. We are both fine, can you not see this?" Sesshomaru stated coldly, but Rin's eyes snapped open and she looked up to him. She looked down to her body and nodded. She knew that she was some how okay, but didn't know how.

"I didn't know you could heal me like that, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said and then smiled weakly towards him. "That's really-"

"It wasn't I who healed you. It was Inuyasha's wen... friend Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

"Really?" Rin stood up and went over to sit next to Sesshomaru, "I didn't get to thank her... Is she gone already?"

"Yes, she is back with her friends." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Did you say thank you?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru didn't answer. From what he could remember, he didn't thank her and she had used so much energy to heal the two of them. An irritated growl escaped his throat as he leaned his head back onto the trunk of the tree he sat against. Rin looked up to him and smiled softly, realizing that the answer to her question was no. She shook her head and leaned herself back, mimicking the way Sesshomaru was sitting. 

Kagome and the group spent the rest of the night in an uncomfortable silence. The tension between them could have easily made the air through out the room seem visible. Sango and Miroku kept themselves in the back of the hut, speaking to themselves and avoiding Inuyasha at all costs. Shippo and Kagome were laying on one of the straw beds, using crayons and markers from her time to draw some pictures. Kagome had quickly realized that she had practically no talent when it comes to drawing and that Shippo was actually very good. He had drawn a perfect picture of their last fight with Naraku and purposely made it apparent that Inuyasha would have been killed if Kagome hadn't used her arrow to save him. Inuyasha sat next to the door as usual, his arms folded across his chest, and his legs crossed in front of him.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, Kagome?" Shippo asked, "Can we play that game again?"

"What game, Shippo?" Kagome replied to him as she concentrated on her current drawing.

"Um... Whatcha drawing Kagome?" Shippo asked as he leaned in to take a peek.

"It's..." Kagome looked down to her drawing. She must have lost all thought, because for some strange reason, her drawing was of Sesshomaru and Rin. "It's nothing..." Kagome sighed, trying to play it off and she ripped it up, tossing it into the fire. "Now to try again!"

"I saw it." Shippo told her.

"I know..." Kagome sighed and looked to him, raising her hand and poking out her pinky, "Promise you won't tell?"

"Of course!" Shippo smiled and raised his pinky to hers. Wrapping their pinky's together, they both smiled and Kagome leaned in to kiss his forehead, which she had never done before. Shippo was shocked at first, but then smiled even bigger as his cheeks turned slightly red. Kagome giggled and sat up, reaching to the corner of the hut to grab a blanket.

"I'm tired. I am going to sleep." She said as she laid her head down on a pillow and looked over to Shippo, "You want to sleep too?"

"Yeah..." He said as he began rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kagome smiled and pulled him under the blankets and covered him up. The two of them went to sleep and soon after, so did Miroku and Sango.

The next morning, everyone had woken up to the smell of cooking food. Kagome sat up and turned to see Sango and Miroku kind of distancing themselves, and then turned to see that Kikyo had already arrived. Kagome sat up and moved toward the pot and poured herself and the newly awakened Shippo a bowl.

"Thank you Kagome." Shippo said yawning as he took the bowl into his hand.

"Of course." Kagome said, smiling down to him. 

The next morning, Rin had woken up a bit earlier then she usually did. The sun was just coming up and both Sesshomaru and Jaken were still asleep. AhUn always woke up before the sun came up, so that was normal, but Rin waking up this early was not. AhUn looked over to the small child. They seemed worried about her. She had sat up and kept her eyes on Sesshomaru. She almost looked like a statue with the way she stared at him. AhUn let out a soft growl, snapping the child from her trance and she looked over to them.

"I should leave him..." Rin whispered under her breath, but the two headed dragon knew exactly what she had said. AhUn used their noses to nudge her slightly and then they both shook their heads, but she just shrugged, "He got hurt because of me, and he is always pushed into fights because of me. If I leave, then he will be okay..." 

AhUn once again nudged her, but she ignored them and stood up. She looked up, her eyes gazing at the sky above. The clouds were dark and a cold breeze moved through the trees of the forest, alerting the skin of the small child to the weather to come. She lowered her gaze to everything in front of her and looking through the thickness of the forest. Only darkness awaited her as she took a step forward, journeying her way into a direction that she did not know. 

AhUn moved to their feet and were ready to follow her, but she glared at them and they stopped. They both gave her a concerned look and she just continued to glare. Rin turned away from them and then ran off. Her footsteps were quiet, but Sesshomaru heard them and his eyes snapped open. He looked around for Rin, but when he didn't see her, he listened, hearing her footsteps along the floor of the forest.

"Damn it." He stood up and made his way in the direction she was going, which just so happened to be toward Kaede's village. An annoyed sigh emitted from his lips as he pressed on, following Rin. Suddenly the sound of thunder hit Sesshomaru's ears and he looked up. A large amount of rain came slamming down upon him, leaving his clothes completely soaked.

"Shit..." His eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air, trying to pick up Rin's scent, but the rain had scattered it. With the constant tapping sound of the water hitting the ground and the leaves of the trees, he was unable to hear her either. He quickened his pace only slightly, trying to catch up to Rin, and hoping that she had not changed the direction she was going.

Rin flinched at the sound of the thunder and immediately began to run to where ever she was going to try and go. The rain began coming down and she couldn't see anything and to top it all off, she was freezing. The wind picked up, pushing the rain into her eyes and making it where she couldn't see anything in front of her. She came to the edge of the forest after pushing herself through the rain and looked around. Lightening cracked, striking a tree that was a few feet away from her. She screamed out at the same time as thunder roared and then ran forward. She closed her eyes, still running, but wasn't paying attention, so she ended up tripping over a rock and falling down. Her body rolled, and continued to roll down a large hill before coming to a stop at the bottom.

"WILL SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but once again lightening struck. A fire began to form behind her, but the rain immediately put it out. The wind picked up even more and unfortunately for Rin, she was lifted into the air. "AHH!"

Kagome had jumped to the sound of horses and people yelling. Everyone in the hut stood up and ran outside. The sudden arrival of this extremely harsh storm had already taken down a few of the weaker buildings in the village. Men, women, and children all ran around, trying to find a place that could shelter them through out the entire storm. Kaede was already directing them to a larger building in the middle of the village, and then pushed some of them up to a shrine on the top of the stairs next to her hut.

"Kaede!" Kagome ran over to her, "Can we do anything to help?"

"No, child. Just keep yourself safe!" Kaede asked, but Kagome disagreed.

"Kaede, you need to get into the hut, now!" Kagome said forcing her back into the hut. Once she was safe Kagome told her that they would do what they can to help. Kaede was going to disagree, but Kagome demanded that she stay inside.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked as they looked around. Everyone was using their arms to try to block the ran from their eyes, but it was still to hard to see everything. Lightning began to strike again, hitting tree after tree, thunder echoing through their ears, startling the horses that had been running around scared. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku ran around to look for those who were in need of help, finding only a few and showing them the way to safety. 

A scream echoed through their ears, being carried by the wind and now allowing them to pin point where it came from. Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw a small shadow rolling down a hill and ran over to it. Lightning struck next to the small figure, so he ran over toward it and heard a child scream out. The child was lifted into the air and he quickly reached out and grabbed onto the child's wrist.

"Don't let go!" Inuyasha told her and pulled her into him, covering her eyes from the storm. He brought her back to Kaede's hut and sat her in front of the fire. When he set her down and got a good look at her, his eyes widened, "What the hell? Rin?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she turned to the child, "Are you okay, child?"

"Yeah..." Rin said and then looked up to Inuyasha, "Oh... Hi." Rin just stared up at him as Inuyasha kept an emotionless gaze on her. His thoughts raced through his head. Should he have even took the time to save her? That means Sesshomaru is near by and he didn't need any more drama at the moment. What the hell was he going to do now?

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stepped inside holding Shippo, and Sango and Miroku followed with Kirara in Sango's arm, "What are you doing?"

"Kagome!" Rin jumped from her seat and ran over to the woman, hugging her legs.

_"Oh shit..."_ Kagome thought to herself as she set a hand on top of Rin's head, _"This is going to be a problem... If Inuyasha finds out that I healed his brother, he is never going to shut up. What do I do now?"_

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Everyone in the group, besides Shippo and Rin, sat in silence, listening to the two children before them talk about random things. Games, flowers, things that had happened on their journeys filled the conversation between the children. Rin was extremely interested in the drawings that Shippo had made. He showed her the crayons that Kagome had given him and told her that she could try too. The two continued to talk about random things, and entertained each other, but every now and then they were forced to stop when the thunder and lightning would sound. The two of them both seemed to be a little scared of it.

Inuyasha kept his distance from Rin, keeping himself on the opposite side of the hut while everyone else was comfortable with the child. Sango and Miroku both leaned against the same wall, Sango's body falling slightly to the side, and Miroku's shoulder keeping her up. Kagome was leaning her back against a wall, her head hanging slightly to the side as she watched the kids. A small smile moved its way onto her lips.

The rain finally calmed down and the wind practically stopped, leaving the village and the villagers homes in ruins. Only a few buildings still stood and all of the animals that they took care of had ran off. The group sighed in relief when everything had stopped and the sun began to shine through the window. Kagome looked over to Rin and Shippo who looked very relieved. She turned around when she heard a noise and looked at Inuyasha, who had stood up and began heading toward the door.

"He's coming..." Inuyasha said before stepping outside.

"Who's coming?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said and Rin jumped up happily. Sango and Rin immediately readied themselves for a fight and walked out after Inuyasha. Kagome took this chance to look to Rin, "Okay, honey... I need you to keep it a secret that I helped you and Lord Sesshomaru, okay?"

"Huh?" Rin said confused.

"You know how Sesshomaru doesn't get along with his brother?"

"Yeah..." Rin nodded.

"Well if his brother finds out that I helped Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha will yell at me." Kagome explained to her.

"Yeah! And we don't like dealing with Inuyasha when he is acting stupid." Shippo said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh. Okay I'll keep it a secret." Rin nodded and ran out of the hut.

Shippo smiled up to Kagome and jumped into her arms. Kagome stepped out of the hut, holding Shippo close and looked around and her bow and arrow on her shoulder. A saddened looked came upon her face as she saw the destruction that the storm had caused to the village. Trees had fallen, homes were wrecked, and the gardens were flooded. It was going to be very hard for any village to come back from this. She looked around for a moment and saw Inuyasha and the rest on top of the hill that Rin was rescued from.

"Well I am going to assume that is where we are going..." Kagome said as she made her way towards everyone. Shippo got a little worried at the thought of meeting up with Sesshomaru, even if Rin was rescued by Inuyasha.

The two made it up the hill and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were already ready to fight. Both of them had their swords drawn and Inuyasha was yelling at his older brother for coming so close to the village. Sango and Miroku stood off to the side with Rin next to them. Kagome walked up and looked at the scene before her and then glanced down to Rin.

"It'll be okay..." Kagome told the child.

"But... They are going to fight." Rin said, "Brothers shouldn't fight..."

"I know, but these two are idiots... Especially Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and told her in a joking tone.

"I am here for only one reason Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in his usual tone. He stood about twenty feet from Inuyasha, his demeanor back to normal. He was serious and kind of demanding when he spoke, but still had a calm tone. 

"I don't care why you are here, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, charging at Sesshomaru and raising his sword above his head.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled and began running forward, but was stopped when Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms and grabbed her shoulder.

"It will be okay. If you get in the way of a fight, it might mess it up!" Shippo said.

"But Lo-"

"It will be okay Rin. Inuyasha doesn't have the skill to beat Sesshomaru anyway..." Kagome sat down and crossed her legs, "In all honesty, all of the fights they have had before, I think Sesshomaru purposely let Inuyasha win."

"Kagome..." Sango looked down to her friend and blinked in shock at her words.

"Oh... Did I say that?" Kagome said with practically no emotion, and then just shrugged.

"Something is wrong with her..." Miroku leaned into Sango and whispered in her ear.

"I know what you mean, but what do you think caused it." Sango whispered back to him.

"What do you think?" Miroku said sarcastically as he glanced over to Inuyasha's direction. Sango turned to Inuyasha as well, waiting for the fight between the two dog demons to finish.

Inuyasha's mind was only on one thing at the moment, and that was taking his brother down and making sure Sesshomaru stayed that way. He swung his sword wildly and without any type of technique behind it, while Sesshomaru easily dodged, blocked, or countered everything that was thrown at him. For ten minutes this battle continued, and began to even bore Sesshomaru. Inuyasha took another swing at Sesshomaru, but his attack was once again stopped by the demon Lord. Inuyasha jumped back, out of breath and tried to think of a way to finish it, when a familiar scent came to his nose, along with Sesshomaru's.

_'Kikyo...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as a more serious look came onto his face. Sesshomaru noted the scent and also noticed Inuyasha's change in demeanor. He seemed more determined and focused. It was almost like there was a reason he was fighting. Was taking down his brother not reason enough for him to be serious?

"_How pathetic..." _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched Inuyasha charge at him with his sword up. _"Upon the dead woman's arrival, Inuyasha became much more determined to win this battle. How idiotic. I can see that the wench's safety is no longer one of his main concerns."_

Inuyasha leaped into the air above Sesshomaru and swung his Tetsusaiga as hard as he could down towards Sesshomaru. Quickly analyzing the attack, Sesshomaru moved behind Inuyasha within the blink of an eye, and already had his Tokijin raised. The words 'Dragon Strike' were heard and Sesshomaru swung his own sword down. A burst of lightning like energy flew from the Tokijin and slammed into Inuyasha's back, sending his body flying at least thirty feet away. The upper part of his kimono had tore open, burnt marks on the edge of the fabric were still smoking, and the skin on his back was also burnt very badly.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out and ran over to his friend. Although he was annoyed at Inuyasha, he still cared for him and was not about to abandon him at that moment. Sango followed after Miroku and they both checked to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine..." Inuyasha said as he struggled to get to his feet. He fell back to one knee, a pain filled grunt leaving his throat, and looked back up to Sesshomaru, "Bastard..."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran over to him and hugged his leg, as tears soaked her cheeks, "I didn't want you to come and get me."

"What?" Kagome's attention had been caught when she heard Rin. She stood up and watched the two for a moment, but then something caught her attention. "Hm?"

"I got you hurt really bad! It was my fault that it happened, so I wanted you to not have to worry about me anymore. I don't want you to get hurt!" Rin said desperately.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly, catching everyone's attention. The child stared up at him, making it where he did not know what to say.

Out of no where, out of the corner of everyone's eye, a bright pink light formed. A sacred arrow had been shot and it was heading straight toward Sesshomaru's back. Since he was busy with Rin, his mind wasn't on anything else, so he didn't have time to dodge. His eyes widened as he looked back toward it and braced himself. He awaited impact, but it never came. Another sacred arrow, but instead the light being a bright blue was shot off from another direction. The power of this arrow had overwhelmed the first one and pushed it off completely.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha blinked a couple of times and looked over to see Kikyo.

"If she shot the first one, then..." Sango blinked a few times and then everyone looked over to Kagome.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha yelled, "SHE HAD HIM AND YOU JUST FUCKING PROTECT HIM! ARE YOU INSANE KAGOME?"

"Oh shut up." was all that Kagome replied with.

"It seems that a certain someone doesn't want your enemy killed, Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she walked over to him and helped him to his feet. Kikyo glared over to Kagome who just raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome, why did you do that?" Sango asked.

"Are you protecting Sesshomaru now?" Miroku asked as well.

"Did anyone ever pay attention to the fact that Rin was attached to him at that moment?" Kagome said blankly, "I mean god... I know you want Sesshomaru dead, but did you even pay attention to the fucking fact that Rin would have more then likely been hit by it too?"

"Well, I..." Inuyasha began, but was cut off by Kagome.

"Or are you okay with killing innocent human children now, Inuyasha?" Kagome continued and then stepped closer to them all, standing right in the middle of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Her eyes were narrowed and fixated on the half demon that was struggling to keep to his feet.

"You still shouldn't have protected him." Kikyo said, her arms crossed along her chest.

"And you shouldn't have been so willing to shoot an arrow at a child..." Kagome snapped at her, "Or do you not remember that being the reason your younger sister now only has one eye?"

"And how the fuck do you know about that?" Kikyo asked.

"Kaede told me." Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples, "I thought that would be obvious."

"Kagome, I believe you should get out of the way so they can continue the fight." Sango said.

"Yes, I would enjoy helping Inuyasha kill Sesshomaru." Kikyo said, "So I would appreciate it if you got out of our way." 

"Thanks Kikyo. Let's kick his ass." Inuyasha said, bringing Tetsusaiga up and holding it correctly.

"Two against one?" Kagome said, "Since when does the _Great Inuyasha _ want someone to help him defeat his brother. Looks like someone has lost their touch."

"Kagome..." Sango said in shock when she heard Kagome speak. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled at her, "What the fuck is your problem Kagome? Or have you forgotten that Sesshomaru is our enemy."

"He isn't my enemy?" Kagome said, shocking everyone again, "I have no grudge against Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, have you forgotten all the times he has tried to kill you and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"No. I haven't, but at this point I can't say I care." Kagome raised her arms and stretched. As her arms went up, her shirt was raised enough to see her lower back. At that moment, Sesshomaru glanced down and noticed a strange marking on the girl.

"_What the hell?" _He thought to himself as he tried to see it better, but she lowered her arms to quick, _"She has a... seal on her. Why?"_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs and everyone looked back to him. Sesshomaru was snapped from his own thoughts and looked back to Inuyasha, "Was he... Was... Were you just staring at Kagome's ass?"

"What?" Kagome blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru.

"I.. think he was..." Miroku said in shock. "I just barely saw it, but I saw where his eyes had gone! So, THE Lord Sesshomaru is a bit of a ladies man!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the group in front of him. Rin asked what they meant by being a ladies man, but she of course got no answer. As Inuyasha and Miroku began to laugh, "Dragon Strike" was mumbled and then sent toward Inuyasha and the rest. Sango and Kikyo were the only ones paying enough attention to get out of the way and both Miroku and Inuyasha were thrown back by it.

"Disgusting." Sesshomaru said and then looked to Kagome, asking where only she could hear, "What is that seal for?"

"Uh..." Kagome's heart seemed to have skipped a beat, _"So.. he saw it..."_

"What is it for?" He asked once more, sounding a bit annoyed. This time everyone else was able to hear it, but didn't know what he was asking about.

"To keep me from killing myself..." was all Kagome said and she lowered her gaze to the floor. A sigh emitted from her lips, as everyone else stared at her in shock.

"Grown ups problems are so dumb..." Shippo said as he sat away from everyone on the top of a hill with Kirara, eating some candy Kagome gave him. "You want some?" He said offering it to Kirara, but all he got was a meow and a wag of her tail.

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Wait... Kagome, what do you mean to keep you from killing yourself." Sango stepped forward and asked her, "Why the hell would you want to do that in the first place?"

"Kagome, what has been going on with you lately?" Miroku asked her, "You have... changed, to say the least. And it isn't a change that Sango or I like."

"It's nothing." Kagome said and turned away from them all. She began walking off and towards the forest, with everyone watching her.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled, causing Kagome to stop in her tracks, "It is NOT nothing if you have been feeling like ending your own life. That is BIG! Very, VERY big."

"I don't want it to bug you Sango. I no longer feel that way. It stopped a while ago." Kagome said and then continued walking to the forest, but was once again stopped when Inuyasha jumped over to her and landed in front of her, blocking her way.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"For a walk." Kagome said to him in a completely emotionless manner.

"No, you aren't." Inuyasha said and reached out to grab her arm, but was stopped when she spoke again.

"If you dare touch me..." Kagome said as she pulled her arm back, "I will annihilate you."

"Annihilate?" Inuyasha said and then began laughing, "YOU? Seriously Kagome. Everyone here knows that you are to kind of a person to kill a friend."

"Try me." was all she said, which practically broke everyone's heart. Had their Kagome really changed that much, and why did this change come about in the first place?

"Kagome, you can't be serious." Miroku said and then stepped between her and Inuyasha, "Kagome, you need to calm down and tell us what has been bothering you."

"I can't." Kagome said, still in an emotionless tone.

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"I made a deal with someone that I wouldn't." Kagome stated as she turned her head half way to look at Sango, her eyes slightly narrowed when she spoke.

"What?" Miroku said, "You made a DEAL! Who gives a fuck about it, Kagome! Tell us what the hell is bothering you!" 

"No." She replied.

"She is more then likely just pissed at the fact that Inuyasha wanted me to join the group." Kikyo said, rolling her eyes.

"No, actually she took that quite well and just said yes." Inuyasha said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh really?" Kikyo smirked, "Good."

"Good?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow, "Wipe that smirk of your face."

"Do not tell me what to do, bitch." Kikyo said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said, turning her head to face only Kikyo. Her eyes were finally normal, but for some reason that was creeping everyone out. Her eyes were absolutely blank, but slightly wide, and there was no type of frown or smile on her lips. She almost looked insane.

"Kagome, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"You, Inuyasha. You are what is wrong with me." Kagome said, "Now leave me the fuck alone unless you want me to explain to everyone what you were doing in the forest the other day."

"Wh... what?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he glanced over to Kikyo, who just nodded, "You saw that?"

"Yes." Kagome said blankly, "And not just that, but everything for the past six months."

"Uh..." Inuyasha's stomach seemed to turn as she revealed what she knew.

"Now, leave me alone." She said and then walked off again, this time not being stopped by anyone.

Inuyasha stood there in shock and shame with his head lowered. Kikyo was absolutely furious, but didn't know what to say at the moment. She kept her mouth shut and just watched Inuyasha's world come crashing down around him. Miroku and Sango were very confused. Miroku just rubbed the back of his head and then looked over to Sango, who was glancing back and forth between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Her eyes were wide with anger as no one spoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha as she ran toward him. Inuyasha looked up and the only thing he saw was Sango's angry fist come and slam into the side of his face. It was actually hard enough to send him to the floor.

"_Damn." _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched this happen.

"Sango has one hell of a punch on her..." Kikyo blinked a few times as she helped Inuyasha back to his feet.

"Yes, and unless you tell me what the fuck happened you are going to get it too!" Sango stated, stomping her foot to the ground. Miroku stepped up and grabbed onto Sango's shoulder, pulling her back into a hug.

"Sango, you need to calm down..." He told her, "Whatever happened, we need to let it all unfold on it's own. If we force it out, we may lose more than just friendship. You already heard Kagome say that whatever happened, or has been happening, made her want to end her life."

"Damn you Inuyasha..." Sango said as tears threatened to soak her cheeks. She turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around Miroku's waist, as if she was holding on for dear life, "If I lose her... I will kill them both." was all she said and then she walked off toward Shippo and Kirara, telling them to follow her back to the village.

"Well now that... whatever just happened is over, should we get back to the village?" Miroku asked, trying to ease the tension between the three.

"No. I have someone I need to kill." Inuyasha said and then brought Tetsusaiga back up again, looking over to Sesshomaru, only to realize he was gone, "What the hell? Where did he go?"

"He left a few seconds ago. He took the child and went west." Kikyo said.

"Which way did Kagome go?" Inuyasha asked.

"... South." Kikyo said hesitantly, "Why?"

"As long as he didn't follow her, I'm going back to Kaede's..." Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and held a hand out to Kikyo who gladly took it. The two of them walked back together with Miroku following behind them.

"_So that is what happened..." _Miroku thought to himself as he watched Inuyasha and Kikyo hold hands the entire way back to the hut.

Kagome's little walk turned into a journey when she kept going and going, without paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was blank, empty of all thoughts and emotions from what had just happened. She was about a mile away from Inuyasha and the rest when a smile formed on her lips. She stretched her arms up and looked around, as if she had just snapped back into reality.

"Oh crap. Where am I?" Kagome asked herself out loud.

She turned around and began walking west, not realizing that it was the opposite way of the village and her friends. She came to a very large tree, almost as big as the sacred tree that was in the Forest of Inuyasha. She stared up at it and sighed. She was feeling very tired and didn't know how to get back home, so she continued walking. After about ten minutes, she came to a small lake pond. She sat down and looked up to the sun, realizing that with everything that had gone on; the storm, finding Rin, the fight with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and the time that she spent walking, it was about one in the afternoon.

"It felt like so much longer then that..." She mumbled and slipped her feet into the water to try and cool down, "Man, the weather lately has been crazy.. First it's hot as hell, then that storm, and now it is hot again... What the heck is going on?"

"Kagome!" a child's voice echoed in her ear and she turned around to see Rin running at her full speed, with her arms wide open.

"Rin?" Kagome blinked as the child tackled her, pushing her into the pond, "Haha, what are you doing here, hun?"

"Lord Sesshomaru brought me!" Rin said happily as she hugged Kagome tightly, "I'm sorry I got you all wet, Kagome."

"Oh, that's fine. I believe I need a nice bath anyway." Kagome smiled and kissed the child's forehead, "So where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Here." a calmed voice spoke out from her left. Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru and nodded to him in a respectful manner.

"How come you came to find me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"The mark." Sesshomaru said, "Or should I say, the Shinjou Seal."

"What about it?" Kagome asked.

"How did you acquire the skills to use such a seal?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I have a few little tricks up my sleeve that not very many people know about." Kagome said, "Along with the power to heal you and Rin like I did, I can use the Shinjou Seal, the Kinen Seal, erect powerful barriers, and control energy... It's something I began to practice when I needed something to distract me from... that thing back there."

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked confused.

"Haha... Yes, Rin. THAT thing." Kagome said and hugged her.

"Yay! I got it right!" Rin said.

"Rin..." Kagome spoke in a saddened tone.

"Yes, Kagome?" Rin looked up to her concerned.

"I hope... you don't really want to leave Sesshomaru's side..." Kagome said as a tear dropped down her cheek. Rin stepped back and sat down on the edge of the pond with her head lowered, not knowing how to reply.

"I got Sesshomaru hurt really bad. That is why you had to heal him." Rin said softly, "It was my fault."

"He came to save you didn't he?" Kagome asked Rin with her head lowered and Rin nodded, "Then you need to stay with him. Take it from a girl who knows all to well... To have someone that would die to make sure that you were safe and happy, means more than anything else in the world. Don't leave him Rin."

"I don't want to leave Sesshomaru..." Rin said as she began crying harder then usual. She covered her eyes and Kagome smiled softly at her, pulling her into another hug. While Rin was crying, Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru who just stood there with a blank face. He didn't look as serious as he usually did, and Kagome could tell that he was dumbfounded, even if he didn't show it.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" A loud screeching voice crashed into the unsuspecting eardrums of those in the area. Everyone looked over to see Jaken and AhUn running over to them. The little toad stopped and tried to catch his breath before speaking, "Lord Sesshomaru! I woke up and you weren't there! I didn't know what had happened! Is everything okay?" 

"Everything is fine Jaken." Sesshomaru said, "Now stay quiet."

"Master Jaken!" Rin ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "I am glad you are back!"

"Back! You are the one that left!" Jaken said, trying to pry Rin off.

"Hey Jaken." Kagome said smiling at the toad. When Jaken heard her voice, he looked to her and blinked a few times before returning his gaze to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay with her still being here?" Jaken asked.

"I am fine with it Jaken." Sesshomaru said and then ordered him to be quiet again.

"Come back with us!" Rin ran over to Kagome and said suddenly.

"What?" Kagome blinked a few times at the child.

"Yes! You aren't happy with Inuyasha! I can tell! And when you are with us, you seem a lot more happy than before, so come back home with us!" Rin said excitedly at her idea. Kagome blinked again and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She actually liked the idea of being around Rin, but what about Shippo, Sango, and Miroku? They are all expecting her to return to them. She knew that she would more than likely be a lot happier with Sesshomaru and Rin, and at the same time, she could ask him to train her in something different from the bow, which is what she had been wanting for a while.

"I don't know if I can..." Kagome said and then both girls looked up towards Sesshomaru. He was about to speak when Jaken and AhUn both looked toward him as well.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and both Rin and Kagome jumped up to hug him. Once they did Kagome froze and then back away from him.

"I am so.. so sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"_She was that excited at my answer?" _Sesshomaru asked himself and then just nodded to her, turning away, "Let's go."

"This is going to be so cool!" Rin said and then began following Sesshomaru while holding Kagome's hand. "Kagome, should you tell your other friends where you are going?"

"I don't know..." Kagome said and then thought back a bit, "Hm..."

_**Flashback...**_

"_**Kagome... Let's have a secret word!" Shippo said to her as the two of them and Sango soaked themselves in the hot springs. **_

"_**A secret word?" Sango asked.**_

"_**Haha.. I used to have a secret word with my mom in case of emergencies." Kagome said.**_

"_**What kind of emergencies, Kagome?" Shippo asked her.**_

"_**Well if my mom was supposed to pick me up from school, but for some reason couldn't make it, and someone else was told to come pick me up, then they would have to say the secret word, otherwise I wouldn't go with them." Kagome explained as she stepped out of the hot springs and grabbed a towel.**_

"_**Oh, that sounds cool! Can we have one?" Shippo asked.**_

"_**Sure. What word do you want?" Kagome asked and both her and Sango waited for his choice.**_

"_**How about..." Shippo said thinking for a minute, "Kitsune!"**_

"_**Kitsune? Fox?" Sango said.**_

"_**Well that is what I am!" Shippo said smiling.**_

"_**Okay then. Kitsune it is." Kagome nodded in agreement.**_

_**End Of Flashback...**_

"Hm..." Kagome said and then moved over to Sesshomaru, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?" Sesshomaru said as he stopped walking.

"I want to get Shippo." She said.

"You want to go back to the village?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, no. I need Jaken to do it for us." Kagome said.

"Me?" Jaken said, "WHY ME!"

"You owe me." Kagome said looking at him evilly.

"Fine. Do it."

"Okay!" Kagome said and then walked over to Jaken, "Jaken.. this is what I need you to do..."

**End of Chapter Six**

(NOTE: When it comes to the names of the seals that Kagome uses... Shinjou is supposed to mean emotion and Kinen is supposed to mean memory. I don't know if this is an absolute FACT, but it is what I found.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome all sat in a small clearing waiting for Jaken to return with Shippo. Rin ran around in some bright blue flowers that she had found and picked any that looked very pretty in her eyes. Sesshomaru kept himself in the shade, watching Rin closely to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt, and keeping himself alert. Kagome sat under the same tree that Sesshomaru kept himself in the shade with and watched Rin as well. She had picked a few flowers and brought them over to Kagome in a large bundle.

"Here Kagome! These are for you!" She said as she set them down in front of her.

"Oh! How pretty!" Kagome said as she looked at them, "You want me to show you something cool?" 

"Yes!" Rin said excitedly.

"All right. Now watch." Kagome searched through the flowers and found as many as she could with longer stems, which allowed her to weave them around into a flower crown. Once she was done, she placed it on Rin's head, "Now you are officially a princess."

"Wow..." Rin said in awe at what Kagome had made fore her, "It's so pretty..."

"Do you think you would be able to make your own?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe if you taught me!" Rin said.

"Of course. I will make sure that I teach you every chance I get, okay?" Kagome said and Rin nodded as she danced around with the flower crown on her head.

Sango and Miroku both refused to enter Kaede's hut. They stood outside in the sun, ignoring the heat and waiting for Kaede to come out with whatever news she may bring. Shippo was laying down in the grass with Kirara and staring up at the sky.

"She stopped telling me..." Sango said suddenly. She closed her eyes and lowered her head as if she was ashamed of something.

"What do you mean, Sango?" Miroku turned to her and asked.

"She stopped telling me what was bothering her..." Sango began to explain, "For a while now... I felt as if our friendship was falling apart, or like I had done something wrong..."

"Sango..." Miroku gave her a worried look.

"She was feeling so much pain and so much sadness, but something happened to where she was no longer willing to tell me what was going on..." Sango raised her hands to her eyes and covered them, trying to hold back the tears, but it was futile, "She began acting so different. When we're in the springs is when she used to talk to me the most, but lately... nothing."

"How long has this been going on, Sango?" Miroku asked her.

"Months..." Sango said, dropping her hands to her lap, "It's been months now. I thought that it was something I had done or said, but now I don't know..."

"I don't think Kagome wanted you to worry about her..." Miroku said, trying to comfort Sango, "She probably knew that if she told you what was going on, that you would worry all the time."

"Yes, I understand that, but now look what's happened!" Sango yelled, "She is out there alone, without anyone to talk to and has apparently had thoughts of killing herself, Miroku! If she had talked to me, I could have helped!" 

"Sango... I-" Miroku began, but was cut off.

"I could have tried my best to make sure that she was okay!" Sango continued, trying to vent all of the emotions and thoughts she had held in, "What would we have done if one day we found her body? It would of happened out of no where, and none of us would have understood why."

"But Sango..." Miroku tried speaking, but once again was cut off.

"NO! I have been in absolute denial the past few months..." Sango said as tears streamed down her cheeks as if a dam had been released, "Denial about Kagome! I kept telling myself that it was something small, that she was fine and she will tell me when she was ready, but NO! She wants to die. Why does she want to die?"

Sango's knees became weak and she fell to the floor, her arms being the only thing that kept her from falling on her face. Her vision became blurry as she continued to cry, no longer being able to hold it in. Tears fell down her cheeks as she yelled out in pain. Her screamed echoed through the entire village, sending chills down the spines of both Miroku and Shippo. Sango moved her hands to her head and gripped her hair between her fingers, almost like she was pulling it out.

"Not again..." She whispered through the sobs, "I can't... I can't lose her. I already lost my brother and my father... I can't lose Kagome.. I can't, I can't... I CAN'T!"

"Sango..." Shippo walked over to her and hugged her, "You are scaring us..."

"..." Sango just stared at Shippo and took in a deep breath. She forced herself to calm down for the sake of Shippo and then pushed herself to her feet. Kirara came over and rubbed herself along Sango's feet and meowed up at her.

"It will be okay." Shippo said, "Kagome is just sad right now and wants to get out of it on her own. I know it is sad, but she loves all of us and I know she will come back."

"Thanks Shippo..." Sango smiled weakly towards him, "That... really did make me feel better..."

"What's going on out here?" an elderly voice came from behind them. "Sango, are you okay?"

"I am fine Kaede..." Sango turned back to the old woman and smiled as she wiped tears away from her face, "Just worried about Kagome."

"Yes, child." Kaede nodded to her, "We are all worried about Kagome, but we have to make sure that we do not lose our heads in the situation. I am sure Kagome knows what she is doing, and she will return soon."

Sango nodded in agreement with Kaede and then sighed, when suddenly a roar came to their ears. Inuyasha and Kikyo stepped out of the hut and already had their weapons ready. Everyone looked up to see Sesshomaru's two headed dragon flying towards them. Jaken leaned to the side and looked down to them all, waving wildly at them.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said confused, "What, did he send his little idiot to fight?"

"SHIPPO!" Jaken yelled out to him as he flew closer, "KITSUNE! COME WITH ME! KITSUNE! KITSUNE!"

"What the hell?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked down to Shippo, who was also very confused.

"Wait a minute..." Sango narrowed her eyes as if she was recalling something. A large smile came to her face and she looked down to Shippo. "GO!"

"Wait what?" Shippo said confused.

"Kitsune!" Jaken yelled out again, holding out his hand for Shippo to grab on as he got closer.

"Go Shippo!" Sango grabbed onto the child and threw him upwards.

"Ahh!" Shippo yelled as he was suddenly grabbed by Jaken. He was pulled up onto the saddle and looked down to Sango confused. He was about to yell, but when he saw Sango's smile, he couldn't.

"I am taking you to Kagome." Jaken said.

"You know where she is?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, she said the word kitsune is a password of some sorts." Jaken explained and then Shippo's smile got bigger when he remembered.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot." Shippo rubbed the back of his head as the two of them flew off.

"PLEASE JAKEN! TAKE CARE OF THEM BOTH!" Sango yelled, sounding happier than she had in a very long time.

"What the fuck was that, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled at her, but got no answer. He was about to ask her again, but she turned her head towards him with a glare that could kill. Inuyasha shuddered and backed away, moving to hid behind Kikyo.

"Oh wow." Kikyo raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha acting like a child.

"Sango..." Miroku stepped forward and whispered to her, "Why did you send Shippo with him?" 

"Because he knew the password..." Sango said smiling and staring off towards the direction that Jaken and Shippo had gone.

Rin asked Kagome to teach her how to do the flower crown, so the two girls were sitting there practicing over and over again. It had only been about forty five minutes, but Sesshomaru was becoming impatient. Jaken had previously brought news of a small battle that was supposed to be going on between those in the Western Lands, and as the leader, he needed to get there before it started. As soon as Shippo and Jaken had gotten within a mile of them, Sesshomaru turned his head and saw them both flying toward them.

"They are back." Sesshomaru spoke out, catching the girl's attention.

"Yay!" Rin jumped up and smiled as AhUn landed next to them.

"Shippo!" Kagome said as she ran over to him.

"Ka...gome..." Shippo blinked in shock as he noticed her being more like she was before. He stared at her from where he sat on AhUn, and then smiled big, jumping up into her arms, "YOU'RE BACK!"

"What do you mean, Shippo?" Kagome looked down to him asking.

"You were so different before! You are happy again." Shippo hugged Kagome as tight as his little arms could hug and then looked down to Rin, "Hi Rin!"

"I was different..." Kagome mumbled under her breath, keeping her eye on Shippo while he began to talk with Rin.

"You didn't notice?" Sesshomaru stood up from his spot and stepped over to her.

"I guess not..." Kagome replied and then shrugged.

"Rin." Sesshomaru turned to her and to Shippo, "You both, go play."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, grabbing onto Shippo's hand and dragging him out to the field. "Let's go play Shippo!"

"Jaken. Watch over them." Sesshomaru commanded the little imp and then turned away, "I need to speak with Kagome for a moment."

"_He called me by my name..." _Kagome thought to herself and then followed the demon lord into the forest, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Why do you feel as if you want to die?" Sesshomaru asked her. He stopped walking and turned towards her, his serious gaze practically piercing Kagome's already weakened soul. The question not only startled her, but hurt her at the same time. It brought all the thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo back into her mind, something that she definitely didn't want.

"I... It just..." Kagome attempted to answer, but with the thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo, she began to tremble, her eyes widening slightly as the overwhelming emotional pain that she felt shot through her heart easier then a bullet would kill a human.

"What did he do?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the obvious pain that she felt. He kept digging, wanting her to tell him what had happened to make her want to seal away her emotions.

"Just.. stop it..." Kagome whispered as she dropped down to her knees, squeezing her head as if she was trying to push out the memories that pained her so much, "No more... No more." 

"Hm..." Sesshomaru just watched the way she was acting, until something behind her started to glow.

"No more... no more..." Kagome continued to say.

Sesshomaru continued to watch Kagome in the middle of her mental break down, when something behind her began to glow slightly. He stepped behind her and looked down at her back, right at her waistline. It was the mark of the Shinjou Seal. It had begun to glow. He continued to observe her behavior when she suddenly calmed down completely and then stood up. When she turned around toward Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Are we done here, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him in a emotionless tone.

"Yes." was all he said in his reply. Kagome began walking back towards Shippo and Rin, leaving Sesshomaru in his own thoughts, _"What did Inuyasha do to make such a pure-hearted human want to revert to either killing herself or locking away her emotions just because she began to feel them... This girl..."_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and smiled up at him, "Are we going home now?"

"Yes, Rin. Get on AhUn and we shall go home." Sesshomaru walked over to AhUn with Rin by his side. Kagome walked over to him and hopped onto AhUn's back as well, sitting behind Jaken, Rin, and Shippo. Everyone quickly got ready and waited for Sesshomaru to make the signal. Once he did, AhUn flew off and they all headed in the direction of their home in the Western Lands.

**End Of Chapter Seven**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The entire flight was silent due to Rin and Shippo both falling asleep. Rin leaned forward onto Jaken's shoulders, while Shippo was leaning back onto Kagome, curling into her lap. It was later in the evening, probably around nine o'clock at night when they had arrived. Kagome was also very tired, but refused to fall asleep for the sake of Shippo and Rin, who would more then likely fall off if she didn't continue to pay attention. AhUn landed softly onto the courtyard of a large castle. Multiple flower beds, well trimmed bushes and trees, along with a small spring could be seen through out the courtyard. A yawn left Kagome's lips as she jumped off of AhUn, holding Shippo in her arms. Jaken's body swayed back and forth on the saddle. He was trying his best not to fall asleep, but it was hard for him.

"I'll take her." Sesshomaru said, stepping in front of Kagome, who was trying to pick Rin up even though she already had Shippo. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and looked back to Kagome, motioning for her to follow behind him. Usually there would be servants that greeted them, but at this time of night, they were more then likely asleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly, a yawn escaping her lips.

"What?" he asked, keeping his eyes forward as they walked into the front entrance of his castle.

She was going to reply to him, but as they walked in, she was distracted by very high ceilings, candles that traced the edges of the room to light the stair ways that lead to different ends of the rooms. She continued to look around, her attention being drawn to her left to look down a long hallway with multiple doors on each side. Turning to her right, she saw the same thing, candles being what lit the way of both hallways. There were good sized windows that would provide more then enough light when the sun was up, and right in front of them, between the two stair cases that lead upstairs, was a large door. It was closed, leaving Kagome to wonder what was behind it.

"What were you going to ask?" Sesshomaru turned his head back towards her, breaking her concentration on the room and the rest of his home.

"I was wondering where Shippo and I were going to sleep..." Kagome asked, her eyes slightly closed as her exhaustion began to get the better of her.

"There are always guest rooms ready for just in case situations, so you and the child will be able to sleep there for the night." Sesshomaru explained and then began walking to the stair case on the left, with Kagome following behind him.

"Oh..." Kagome said, another yawn emitting from her lips, "Thank you..."

Sesshomaru said nothing else as he began to lead her up the stairs. He pushed open a door and then stepped into a hallway. Five different door ways went through this hallway. He lead her down to the end of the hall and stopped opening up a door, and then looking to her. Kagome stepped inside and looked around. A large bed, much like the ones that she slept in when she was in her own time sat under a large window. The window was covered with dark green curtains that had a leaf like design running through them. The bedding also matched the curtains, and a closet also had the same design running through it.

"Wow..." Kagome smiled and looked back to him, "It's beautiful, Sesshomaru. Thank you."

"Get some sleep." Sesshomaru told her, "Tomorrow I want you to answer a few questions about what I asked you earlier."

"But..." Kagome stepped forward, speaking quietly so Shippo and Rin would stay asleep, "I don't wan-" 

"You will answer my questions." Sesshomaru demanded and then closed the door, leaving a worried Kagome in the room alone. She sighed and then moved over to the bed, setting Shippo under the covers on one side, and then moving over to the other. She curled into the blankets, a smile coming on her face when she felt just how comfortable the bed was.

"_Wow... This feels.. so good. It has been so long since I have slept in something so comfortable..." _she thought to herself as she rubbed her face along the soft fabric of the pillow her head rest on. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, and then quickly fell sleep.

The next morning, Kagome had woken up to a hard knock on the door. She jumped up from the bed, and ran over to the door, pulling it open as quickly as possible. She expected Sesshomaru to be standing there, but he wasn't. A young woman, obviously demon and very beautiful, with snow white hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a red kimono with a moon no different then the one on Sesshomaru's head sewn into the fabric. She looked at Kagome with an intense stare, much like Sesshomaru's, but her seemed like she was disgusted and very annoyed.

"Hurry up and come with me." the woman said, grabbing Kagome by her wrist and dragging her down the hallway with her.

"Oh.. oka-" Kagome stumbled forward, barely being able to keep her balance as she was pulled. The woman seemed to purposely try to make her fall, but Kagome hadn't. They came to a door and the woman opened it up, practically tossing Kagome inside.

"Take your bath and meet Lord Sesshomaru in the Dining Hall. If you take too long, I will be forced to come get you." the woman commanded her, "I hope you at least know how to bathe human."

Kagome hadn't had time to say anything to the rude woman before she shut the door and walked away. Kagome looked around at everything in the room, and smiled widely when it was a lot similar to a bath house in her own time. There was a large shelf with many bottles and small containers of things for her to use, along with towels that were labelled from small to large. The water had already been heated, which made Kagome even happier. She stripped herself of her clothes as quickly as possible and tossed them to the side. She slowly moved into the water, it being the perfect temperature. After soaking for a few moments, she remembered what the woman had said and decided she might want to start bathing.

She had just barely rinsed the soap off of her body and the shampoo out of her hair when the door slid open. She looked back to once again meet the intense glare of the beautiful, yet rude woman who had woken her up and thrown her into the room. She turned away from the woman and ducked down into the water to make sure that all of the soap was off, but she was grabbed by her hair and dragged out of the bath.

"OW! LET GO OF ME!" Kagome yelled, but the woman ignored her and continued to drag her out of the bath and down the hallway. Sick of being treated in such a manner, she grabbed onto the wall and swung her leg around toward the woman's feet. Being caught of guard, the woman fell to the floor while Kagome got up, and ran, using her arms to cover her bare chest as she made it back to the bathroom. Within a second the woman was behind her once again.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Kagome demanded, the woman's eyes widening in shock.

"How dare you think you have the right to speak to me in such a manner human!" the woman yelled and went to smack her across the face, but Kagome moved back just enough to easily dodge it.

"I said, leave me alone." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the woman as she raised her hand to her. Her hand began to glow a bright blue, and a ball of energy flew toward the woman as fast as a bullet from a gun, and sent her body flying through the door behind her.

"How dare yo-" The woman's eyes suddenly widened in fear when she looked over to her right. There, in the room with her was a half naked Sesshomaru who was attempting to enjoy his own bath, "L... Lord Sesshomaru! My deepest apologizes! I was trying to get the woman ready fo-"

"Shut up and get out." Sesshomaru said, stepped out of the bath and walking towards the woman, with only a towel around his waist, "I suggest you return to your quarters Lira, so I will be able to figure out your punishment later."

"Y.. yes Milord." Lira said and stood up. She bowed her head to him and then walked away from them both, but not before she shot a glare towards Kagome.

"What a bitch..." Kagome hissed, but then caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru.

"And I suggest you put some clothes on." Sesshomaru told her.

"Huh?" Kagome looked down. She had forgot she was naked. Her body immediately turned a bright red as she began to blush, "Oh... my..." She quickly grabbed the door and slammed it shut, "How embarrassing..."

"Hurry up and meet me in the Dining Hall." Sesshomaru told her, speaking loud enough for her to hear him through the door, "Or I will send someone to come and get you."

"Fine..." Kagome sighed as she walked over to the shelf. A pure white kimono was sitting there for her. She had noticed it before and smiled when she realized it was just her size. She put it on and walked out of the bathroom. She began down the hall through the door that she had been lead through the night before. She looked around at everything. It looked even more beautiful then she had thought when she had first seen it. She walked down the stairs in awe, before she caught the sight of a young woman.

"Excuse me." Kagome called out to the woman.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" the woman looked toward her. She wore the exact same kimono that Lira wore, except her body wasn't able to fill it out as well. She had short black hair with bright green eyes, and seemed much more innocent and child-like.

"Where is the Dining Hall?" Kagome asked her.

"Over here." A deep masculine voice spoke out from behind her. She turned to see a fully dressed Sesshomaru standing in the middle of the large doorway that she had seen before.

"Oh." Kagome nodded and then turned to the young woman, "Thank you anyway."

"Of course, Lady Kagome." the woman bowed to her and then walked off to return to her duties.

Kagome waved to her and then turned back to Sesshomaru, her stomach beginning to hurt as she looked at him. A sigh emitted from her mouth and she walked over to him. He stepped slightly to the side and she continued into the Dining Hall. She looked up and her jaw dropped in absolute shock. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings of large white wolves and dogs, that looked similar to Sesshomaru's demon form. There was a large chandelier in the middle of the room with multiple smaller ones that also helped to light the beautifully decorated room. A very big table that made it from one end of the room to the other sat perfectly in the middle, with about fifty chairs surrounding it, one chair at the end being slightly different then the others.

"Wow..." Kagome said, her voice slightly echoing in the large room.

"What?" Sesshomaru said, walking passed her and then over to the only chair that had anything different about it. He sat down and turned his gaze over to Kagome who walked over and sat down in a chair next to him.

"So, what is it you need, Lord Sesshomaru?" She said, trying as hard as she could to sound respectful.

"Answer the question that I asked you before." was all he said.

"What question?" She turned away from him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"You know exactly which question I am talking about." Sesshomaru glared at her, standing up.

"What question..?" Kagome said, her eyes still lowered to the floor.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Sesshomaru yelled, causing Kagome to jump.

"WHAT QUESTION DAMN IT!" Kagome stood up, her hands slamming against the table, "WHAT FUCKING QUESTION ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Did I come in here at a bad time?" a young man began to back out of the room.

"Yes, now leave." Sesshomaru said.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru." he said and walked out after setting two plates of food on the table.

"What is this?" Kagome looked down to the food, her stomach suddenly growling.

"You aren't going to eat until you answer my question." He said to her.

"God damn it... Sesshomaru I don't even know what fucking question you are talking about, so if you don't tell me, I more then likely won't remember." Kagome's eyes closed in anger, her fists being clenched so hard that her nails actually cut into her skin, causing drops of blood to hit the floor.

"Do you really not remember what I asked you in the forest yesterday?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he asked her.

"Um..." Kagome thought for a moment and then shrugged, "No, I really can't."

"What the fuck?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as his anger increased.

"Woah..." Kagome looked at him, her eyes widened.

"What did Inuyasha do to make you want to put a seal on your emotions?" Sesshomaru asked as calmly as he could, although it practically sounded like he was growling the entire time.

"Oh..." Kagome's eyes suddenly shifted from there normal, to dull and lifeless, "I really don't want to talk about that Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Well that is too fucking bad." Sesshomaru growled at her, "Now answer." 

"NO!" Kagome yelled and turned to run out of the room, but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her. He pulled her back and threw her over the table. He pushed his hand over her head and forced her to stay down, using his lower body to keep her from kicking. ( Yes It Looks Like A Sex Position. And he does have both arms in this Story if you haven't figured that out yet. )

"You're pissing me off." Sesshomaru said. He raised his hand, muttering a few words under his breath that Kagome immediately recognized. Her eyes widened and she began to thrash around as hard as she could.

"STOP IT! NO! PLEASE STOP!" She swung her arms around, but Sesshomaru removed his right hand from her head and easily was able to grab both wrists, and pin them above her head and onto the table, causing him to be bent over her at the same time. The tips of his fingers began to glow white and he pressed them against the spot that he knew her Shinjou Seal was at.

"NO!" Kagome screamed one last time and then went limp. The seal was broken and seemed to raise from her body and then shatter.

"LORD SESSHOMARU?" A young woman's voice was heard from the main door. He looked over to see the same woman that Kagome had asked where the Dining Hall was.

"Hikari, ready one of the rooms in the basement." Sesshomaru told her.

"Y.. yes Milord, but may I ask why?" Hikari asked.

"We are going to keep her there for a while." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome's limp body.

"Of course." Hikari bowed and then ran out, "I'll have it ready in three minutes!"

Sesshomaru picked Kagome's body up off of the table and tossed her over his shoulder. He began walked out of the Dining Hall and went down to the hallway to the right of the entrance to his castle. He walked down to the end and opened up a door. He stepped down some stairs that had already been lit up and then made his way to a room that Hikari was in.

"Is it ready?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Is there anything special you are going to want me to do for this room Lord Sesshomaru?" Hikari asked.

"Special? No." Sesshomaru stared blankly at the woman.

"Oh, I thought she was a guest. I apologize for assum-" Hikari was cut off.

"She is, but after releasing that seal, she is going to need people to watch her every move." Sesshomaru tossed her down on a thin futon that had been laid out. Hikari stepped out of the cell with Sesshomaru and then locked the barred door.

"Let's see how long she can take it." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in curiosity at Kagome as she lay there limp. After a moment, he and Hikari both left the basement and returned upstairs.

"Is that why you had the children sent out to the valley, sir?" Hikari asked him and only got a nod in return. A soft smile came on the girl's lips as she sighed, "I am glad. I don't think they would have enjoyed hearing her scream. It even frightened me..."

"_It frightened Hikari?" _Sesshomaru thought to himself, _"For a moment there, it made my heart skip a beat. What did Inuyasha do to her? I'll ask the child..."_

Hikari immediately returned to her regular duties through out the castle with a huge and loving smile on her face. Sesshomaru had told her that he wanted her to be the one to watch over Kagome and Shippo, so that made her feel like he could trust her more now. Sesshomaru went out to the gardens to look for Shippo. When he found him, both Shippo and Rin were playing tag out in the garden.

"Child." Sesshomaru said.

"Um.. Me?" Shippo looked up to him as the two stopped playing.

"Yes. I need to speak with you for a moment." Sesshomaru said and then turned to Rin, "Go play with Jaken for just a bit. He is giving AhUn a bath."

"Oooooh!" Rin's smiled brightened up and ran over to where she knew Jaken would be.

"What would you like to speak to me about Sesshomaru?" Shippo said casually.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said, ignoring Shippo's casual way of speaking to him.

"Did she do something bad?" Shippo asked and Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"Do you know about the Shinjou Seal?" Sesshomaru asked and Shippo nodded to him, "Well Kagome used it on herself."

"I know." Shippo nodded.

"I see." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Why did she use it?"

"Because Inuyasha is an idiotic cheater who thinks between his legs and not with his head." Shippo said bluntly, causing Sesshomaru to blink a few times in shock at the child.

"_What the fuck did that mean?" _Sesshomaru asked himself.

"I don't know what it means..." Shippo continued, "But I think it has to do with Inuyasha and Kikyo laying naked together in the forest a lot."

"I see." Sesshomaru's eyes went back to their normal and emotionless stare.

"Yeah! I saw them doing it one time because I followed Kagome." Shippo stated plainly, making Sesshomaru's left eye twitch slightly, but he quickly pushed that off, "Kagome ended up disappearing for two days after that. We found her laying on the ground covered in mud after it had rained. She scared everyone. I think she was in love with Inuyasha, and that she couldn't take knowing that they kept doing it over and over again."

"How long did this go on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Months! They met at least three times a month for about six months. I only followed Kagome one time, but she kept following them. I don't know why. It always hurt her." Shippo explained further.

"I see... Thank you Shippo." Sesshomaru said and began to walk off.

"You called me by my name." Shippo said smiling, and Sesshomaru stopped to look back at him.

"Would you like me to continue to call you child?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that." Shippo walked over to stand in front of him. He stared up at Sesshomaru for a moment and then smiled again.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's happy when she's around you." Shippo stated bluntly.

"_Damn this kid gets straight to the point." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"I know you hate humans and Kagome knows it too, but when she is around you, she smiles again." He explained, "She also told me not to tell anyone, but one time when we were practicing our drawings together, she ended up drawing you."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. She didn't want anyone to see it so she through it in the fire, but I used my fox fire to save it. She doesn't know so don't tell her!" Shippo held out a crumbled up piece of paper and held it up to Sesshomaru. He bent over and grabbed it. He unfolded it and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Very shockingly, he was able to tell what it was. It was of both him and Rin. Rin was sleeping and he was laying next to her with his arm holding Rin to keep her warm.

"She isn't the best artist, is she?" Sesshomaru said, his eyes still on the drawing.

"I know!" Shippo laughed in agreement.

"Kagome will be busy the next few days Shippo." Sesshomaru said handing him the drawing.

"No, keep it. I want you to look at it so you know that even though you hate humans, she still thinks about you and cares about you. She is happy with you too, so try to be nice." Shippo said, "Also, make sure you tell her that you are trying to help her, and that is why you locked her in the cell!" Sesshomaru didn't reply to him, and just watched as Shippo waved and ran off towards Rin.

"_How the hell did he? Strange child. Must be getting stronger."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself and then looked down to the drawing once more, before secretly sliding it into his pocket. 

**End Of Chapter Eight**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was the next week and Kagome finally woke up with aches in almost every part of her body. Not only has she slept in an extremely uncomfortable bed, but her heart was breaking with every passing second she was locked in that cell. She remembered everything that the seal had blocked out. She felt everything that the seal had pushed back. It was almost too much. The memories and thoughts of what she repeatedly witnessed in the forest, by the lakes, in the mountains, and in the valleys came back, flooding her mind and heart with pain, anger, and hatred that she didn't want to feel.

"_Why?" _She thought to herself as she pressed her hand against her chest, _"Why did he make them come back! It hurts... It hurts!" _Kagome screamed at herself constantly. She tried her best to hold back the feelings, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, the lock on the cell door opened. She hadn't even sensed anyone enter the basement, but there he was. Sesshomaru stepped into her cell and stood right in front of her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell and hit him over and over again. She wanted to cry. None of these happened. Her body wouldn't respond, keeping her still. She laid on the futon completely still. He could sense the emotional turmoil within her heart.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Sesshomaru asked her, but she didn't move. He repeated his question, but once again he got no answer. After a moment, he saw her lips move, as if she was trying to speak, but nothing came out. Tears began to soak her delicate cheeks, and she once again tried to speak, but nothing happened.

"_I can't talk... Why can't I talk?" _She thought to herself. _"I can't handle this... WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME! I WAS ABLE TO CONTROL IT! I DIDN'T WANT TO FEEL THIS!"_

"The kitsune child told me everything Kagome." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome's body finally reacted to what he was saying, and he watched her eyes turn towards him. Nothing else moved. Her body was no different then a statue.

"_Why...? What did Shippo tell him? What did Shippo even know?" _Kagome asked herself as her eyes suddenly widened, _"He... he saw! But.. But.. No... I can't... He... Why?"_ Kagome's emotions began to drive her absolutely insane. Every single moment that she knew Inuyasha was with Kikyo came flooding back to her mind. She had watched them insult her, say that she wasn't worth anything, that she was only a copy. She watched them kiss, cuddle, hug, and fuck. Each time hurt her, and yet each time she said nothing to Inuyasha.

"So, it's true." Sesshomaru said.

"L...leave... me.. a...alone." Kagome struggled to speak.

"He fucked that dead bitch, and you couldn't take it, so you went so far as to block our your own emotions no matter what the consequences were." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

"St...op." Kagome began to plead as the pain in her heart just kept growing.

"Why'd you keep watching them, wench?" Sesshomaru asked, causing her heart to skip a beat, "Did you hope that one time my idiot brother would tell Kikyo it was over?"

"Stop it." Kagome said, trying to force her emotionally restrained body to move.

"You kept watching my brother and that dead woman get together over and over again even though it hurt you and then your pushed back everything you felt. You did this to yourself." Sesshomaru told her, Kagome's eyes widening.

"_I did it to myself? No... It's Inuyasha's fault. He kept... He kept seeing her when he knew how much it hurt me. He didn't care. He even told her that I was nothing to him. He said I was nothing!" _Kagome thought to herself, her heart skipping another beat.

"_That's two..." _Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Did you ever think about how that would effect the child, Kagome? Did you ever even consider how that hurt your monk friend and the demon slayer? How every single day, they knew you were going through hell, but you kept it all to yourself."

"NO! STOP IT!" Kagome's body was completely responding to her now. She raised her hands to her head and held onto her hair while she curled up into a fetal position, "Stop it please!"

"YOU ALLOWED YOUR FRIENDS TO GO THROUGH ABSOLUTE HELL JUST SO YOU CAN HIDE FROM THE TRUTH KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled to her, "YOU DID! YOUR FRIEND WAS SUFFERING ALONG WITH YOU EVERY MOMENT AND YOU LET THAT HAPPEN! SHIPPO HAD TO HIDE SECRETS THAT A CHILD SHOULD NOT BE FORCED TO HIDE BECAUSE YOU COULD NOT ADMIT TO YOURSELF THAT INUYASHA CHOSE ANOTHER WOMAN!"

"_INUYASHA CHOSE ANOTHER WOMAN!" _The last four words Sesshomaru spoke echoed over and over again within Kagome's mind, causing her heart to skip another beat.

"_And that is three." _Sesshomaru backed up and out of the cellar as an aura around Kagome's body began to form and glow a bright white. The air through out the cellar began to swirl around her like a tornado, causing her body to float in mid air.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru yelled out in a more feminine voice. Suddenly the Sesshomaru that was in the room began to transform into a young woman. It was Hikari. Hikari had come in disguised as Sesshomaru.

"_I don't understand?" _Kagome thought to herself as she watched the real Sesshomaru come into the room. He stood there with his usual blank stare and just watched Kagome. "But... why? Why did you come in as Sess- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have done what you asked. Her heart skipped a beat three different times, but then this happened!" Hikari said as she watched Kagome worriedly.

"It is fine Hikari. Now go back and return to your duties." Sesshomaru told the girl and then thought to himself, _"It seems she will not be down here as long as I thought."_

Kagome continued to scream as the air around her began to move faster and faster. It began to put a large amount of pressure on her body, making her feel as if her limbs were being torn from her. She tried to fight the feeling, but her mind was way to clouded. Sesshomaru stepped into the cellar easily avoiding any damage that the wind would cause him.

"You need to deal with it Kagome." Sesshomaru said plainly, but she shook her head and began to cry.

"It hurts..." She mumbled in a slight whisper, but Sesshomaru still heard it.

"Deal with it." Sesshomaru told her.

"IT HURTS!" Kagome began to scream as the wind began to pull harder on her, "Make it stop... I don't want it anymore... Make it stop. Put the seal back on!"

"No." Sesshomaru refused and Kagome screamed out once more, shaking her head wildly and thrashing around like an animal.

"No more! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Kagome begged and pleaded.

"This is the result of the Shinjou Seal. You used it, it has been released." Sesshomaru explained, "Now every feeling that you were hiding from is going to come back all in one. It is going to come back as physical pain."

"MAKE IT STOP! AAAAHHHH!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs as her skin began to rip as easy as paper. Blood dripped down to the futon below her, soaking the floor.

"Deal with it!" Sesshomaru told her.

"HOW?" Kagome asked, shaking her head as she closed her eyes, "I don't know how!"

"What hurt you the most? Out of all of it, what hurt you the most?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I... I'm not..." Kagome began to speak, but instead another scream echoed through the cellar, causing Sesshomaru to wince slightly when it hit his sensitive ears.

"You are not what?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I'm... NOT KIKYO! I'M NOT KIKYO! I'M NOT KIKYO! I'M NOT KIKYO!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She repeated it over and over again and finally the wind around her calmed down. She slowly dropped down onto the futon and laid there in a pool of her own blood.

"Feel better?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"No." Kagome said, "That helped me with the sadness and the regret..."

"I see." Sesshomaru said.

"What about the anger?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she spoke in a low hiss, "I want to kill him."

"Don't allow it to change you." a young and familiar voice came from behind Sesshomaru.

"Shippo?" Kagome blinked in shock as the child ran over to her, purposely avoiding Sesshomaru.

"Don't let it change you, okay?" Shippo smiled down to her. "Inuyasha is an idiot. Who cares about him? You are the one that everyone likes... And you know what? I have a secret to tell you!"

"And what is that?" Kagome said, trying to keep on a smile, but the pain in her torn skin was getting the better of her.

"I think Sesshomaru likes you too." Shippo leaned into her ear and whispered to her.

"What?" Kagome said in shock, sitting up quickly only to immediately regret it. "OW!"

"LAY DOWN!" Shippo said and pushed her back onto her back. "Can you heal yourself?"

"Yeah... It will just take some time..." Kagome said, "God my back hurts..."

"Did that get injured too?" Shippo asked.

"No, I was just laying on an extremely uncomfortable bed all night..." Kagome said, shooting a glare towards Sesshomaru who only raised an eyebrow.

"Heal." Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded. "... And you were here for a week."

"WHAT?" Kagome snapped her head to the side, glaring at him.

"Heal." He said once more and she relaxed.

It only took about ten minutes, but Kagome had fully healed. Both Shippo and Sesshomaru stayed with her the entire time. Sesshomaru began walking towards the stairs and Kagome followed, but shockingly, Shippo was sitting on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at the child as they made it to the first floor and all Shippo did was smile and give her a thumbs up.

"_What the hell is he doing?" _Kagome asked herself when suddenly she lost her balance and fell forward. Out of pure reflex, she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm to catch herself and he looked down to her. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back to her feet.

"Sorry, I think my legs are still a bit weak..." She said.

"It's fine." Sesshomaru nodded and then continued down the hall. Kagome reached out to grab his arm for some reason, but stopped before she took hold. Shippo gave her an annoyed look that told her that she better do it or he was going to beat her up.

"_Why was a reaching out for him in the first place?" _Kagome asked herself.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru stopped walking and glanced back to her. He noticed her standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face and her hand up as if she was reaching for something.

"Nothing..." Kagome said and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"What was it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It still hurts." She said and Sesshomaru stepped over to her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I fell in love with him." She said bluntly, "I don't care about him that way anymore, but the fact that my feelings for him ended in such a manner hurts. I feel like a fool. I feel... worthless."

"Hm." Sesshomaru just stared at her, but then something caught the corner of his eye and he looked over to Shippo.

"Go on." Shippo whispered in his ear and then motioned him towards Kagome.

"_What the hell is this child trying to do?" _Sesshomaru asked himself and then turned his eyes back to Kagome, "You aren't worthless."

"Huh?" Kagome's head snapped up. She looked at him as if he suddenly grew an extra head.

"Did you not hear me, woman?" Sesshomaru said.

"No, I heard you, but it shocked the hell out of me." Kagome said bluntly.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Out of everyone, you are the one who I thought would say I WAS worthless." Kagome said sighing.

"Do you really think I would agree with something my brother has said?" Sesshomaru stated and then walked off. As Shippo heard his he smacked himself in the face and gave Sesshomaru a look of irritation.

"Oh... I see." Kagome said looking to the floor again. She raised her arms up to hug herself as she began making the journey to the room she was given.

"Will you say something to her?" Shippo glared at Sesshomaru.

"What are you trying to do?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the child.

"She likes you." Shippo said, causing Sesshomaru to stop in his tracks.

"What?" He just kept his eyebrow raised.

"You heard me. Kaaagoooommeee liiiiiiikes yooouuu, but you are to dense to realize it. Your usual hatred for humans his going to make you live a lonely life, Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo said mockingly as he made a funny face.

"Why would yo-?" Sesshomaru stopped speaking when Kagome bumped into him.

"Shit sorry." Kagome said, not even looking up at him and then running off.

"See. She likes you." Shippo gave him a big smile that practically said I told you so. Sesshomaru just looked at the kitsune on his shoulder like he had gone nuts. Shippo just continued to smile and then ran off, leaving Sesshomaru in his own very confused and interesting thoughts.

"_What the hell does he mean by her liking me?" _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he headed up the stairs and to his room. He undressed himself and moved into his bed, setting his arms behind his head as he continued to think,_ "She just went through her emotional shit. There is no way in hell she likes me, at least not the way that the child was assuming."_

Kagome had already made it to her room and thrown her clothes off to the side. She wanted to sleep comfortable for once, so her clothes were not going to be in the way. She also made sure to lock the door so that no one would come in. She curled into the blankets on her bed, her body practically molding itself with the comfortable mattress below her.

"Shippo was wrong..." She sighed and said out loud. "He obviously doesn't like me."

Everyone in Sesshomaru's castle spent their time separated. Kagome locked herself in the room she was giving, not even allowing Shippo inside when he wanted to see her. Shippo and Rin were running around, torturing Jaken out in the gardens, making sure that they were staying inside the boundaries of the Western Castle. Sesshomaru had only kept himself in his room for a short time, before he was told by one of his servants that Lord Jakishiro had arrived.

"He has?" Sesshomaru said, closing a book, "I see. Escort him to the Dining Hall. I will be there in five minutes."

"Of course Milord." A young man bowed to him and then walked out, closing Sesshomaru's bedroom door behind him.

"So it begins..." Sesshomaru whispered to himself as he stood up. He stepped over to his closet and opened the door. He pulled out a black kimono with red trimming. It was obviously a kimono of ceremony, that he wore only when the occasion called for it.

Sesshomaru changed into the kimono and made his way out of his room, down the hall, and then down the stairs, stopping at the Dining Hall's door. He took in a deep breath, obviously a bit annoyed and one of his servants opened the door for him. Before stepping in, he told Hikari to get Kagome ready for a formal meeting for just in case purposes. Hikari of course agreed and ran off towards Kagome's room. Sesshomaru stepped into the Dining Hall and was met by an important looking elderly man.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, it is very nice to be welcomed into your castle so kindly." Lord Jakishiro stood up from one of the chairs and walked over to Sesshomaru. He was short in height, standing only four feet and one inch tall. He wore a dark green kimono with black trimming. He had large deep blue eyes, and green hair that was a bit brighter then his kimono. His hands were wrinkled, with long black colored nails. In comparison to Sesshomaru he was one ugly son of a bitch, but Sesshomaru still bent over in a respectful bow to the man. Jakishiro did the same and bowed back, allowing both men to sit down at the Dining Table.

"So, Lord Jakishiro, will you please explain to me the nature of this battle that is to be going on between our lands?" Sesshomaru asked the male as respectful as possible.

"Actually, Lord Sesshomaru, that is why I have come!" The man said as if he didn't know at all why the battle was supposed to happen, "It isn't between us Lords, or of those in power, but of random minor demons and humans in the villages that inhabit our lands. None of them are very powerful, but I do not understand what has brought them to such violence in the past few weeks."

"Lord Jakishiro, you can't expect me to believe that you know nothing of this." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the elder man.

"I swear on my honor Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Jakishiro said, raising a hand and waving it, "I know nothing of why this is going on! What makes it more strange is that it isn't demons and humans just fighting each other, no!"

"Then what is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Humans and demons in your land have teamed up together! And humans and demons in my land have also teamed up to go at it with each other!" Jakishiro said, shocking Sesshomaru only slightly, "Humans and demons coming together for a mutual cause is not only very rare, but with the amount of them that have done it, it's practically unknown!"

"I see." Sesshomaru said, "Something must be provoking them."

"Yes, yes!" Jakishiro spoke out, his voice a little high pitched, almost like Jaken's, "That is exactly what I thought, but I can only think of one thing that would cause them to do such a thing."

"You.. don't mean..." Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, "The... Crest."

"Yes. I do." Jakishiro suddenly got more serious about the situation when Sesshomaru realized the severity of it. "It was separated between our lands, was it not?"

"Yes, it was." Sesshomaru agreed with him, as he leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath, "How would either of them get a hold of it? Both pieces are in sacred places that not you or I have the strength to get to."

"Yes, I know this." Jakishiro said. "I believe... that the half demon Naraku is after the Crest, and if he uses the war between our lands to spill enough blood, and gather enough souls, he can get it."

"Aren't there two ways of getting the Crest?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, that there is." Jakishiro said as he pulled out a box, "In this box contains a necklace that only a priestess can use. You should have one stored around here somewhere. I know your father had it."

"A priestess? And no, I do not know where it is." Sesshomaru said.

"Well you must find it!" Jakishiro said, almost demanding Sesshomaru. "There are two necklaces, two pieces of the Crest, which means we need tw-"

"Two priestess's to use it..." Sesshomaru said, completing his sentence.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Two priestess's..." Jakishiro said, his index finger tapping the top of the box. "I do not know where I can find two priestess's powerful enough to open these boxes."

"I do..." Sesshomaru sighed in irritation as he spoke those words, "But the two of them hate each other and I doubt highly, and I mean HIGHLY, that they are going to work together, Lord Jakishiro."

"Well, they must!" Jakishiro said, jumping out of the chair he was sitting in. He began to step towards the exit as he spoke again, "The fate of the world depends on it. If Naraku gets a hold of that Crest, then we are all doomed."

"I understand." Sesshomaru nodded to the male, "I will do what I can. How long do we have?"

"We have..." Jakishiro stopped at the exit to the Dining Hall and looked back to Sesshomaru with a serious face, "Exactly one week."

"One... week?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened, as Jakishiro walked out of the Dining Hall and left his home, _"I might as well pack my shit up now... Kagome will never agree to working with Kikyo."_

**End Of Chapter Nine**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"One week..." Sesshomaru kept repeating this to himself as he paced back and forth in the Dining Hall. His attention was pulled away as a knock came to the door. He looked up and saw both Hikari and a finely dressed up Kagome standing in the doorway.

"I have gotten her ready Lord Sesshomaru." Hikari said bowing and then backing out of the Dining Hall.

"I.. apologize, but it seems you were not needed to get dressed." Sesshomaru said, causing Kagome to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You apologized?" Kagome asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing that you need to worry yourself with." Sesshomaru said, sitting himself back down on the chair at the head of the table, "Yet."

"Yet?" Kagome asked and then stepped over to him. She wore a pure black kimono with dark blue trimming with small amounts of white sewn into the designs. Her hair was tied up in a high bun, with a small amount hanging down the side of her face.

"Let's just say Naraku is on the move." Sesshomaru told her, leaning back lazily in his chair.

"Naraku!" Kagome blinked in shock, "Well what are we going to do?"

"Kagome, I might have to ask something of you that I know you are going to hate." Sesshomaru told her, causing her to narrow her eyes in curiosity at him.

"You are acting weird. Why so calm and emotional?" Kagome asked, "Did something THAT bad happen?"

"The man that was just here is named Jakishiro Tsumojika." Sesshomaru said.

"The little guy?" Kagome asked him, "I saw him as I was coming down the stairs."

"Yes, but do not take his size lightly. He is a powerful lord." Sesshomaru explained and Kagome nodded to him, "He has informed me o-"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Hikari and two other people charged into the room. Sesshomaru immediately recognized these people as Lord Jakishiro's escorts, "THEY ARE ATTACKING! LORD JAKISHIRO IS TRYING TO FIGHT THEM OFF! THERE ARE TOO MANY!"

"Stay here!" Sesshomaru said and within the blink of an eye, ran out of the Dining Hall. Within five seconds he made it to the boundaries of his castle. He could sense Jakishiro's distress and quickened his pace.

"DIE OLD MAN!" A demon struck down at Jakishiro as about ten others also attempted attacks on the old man, but he was able to dodge most of them. Even though he was old and small, his speed was astounding and his strength was not to be taken lightly. He jumped into the air over the minor demons and was able to dodge them, but a more powerful demon used a large blade to slice through his back.

"Haha! Guess you aren't as powerful as they say!" the demon smirked and swing his blade at him a second time, but missed when Jakishiro backed off. His first wound was extremely deep and his vision had already begun to blur as the blood flowed out of him.

"Damn you..." Jakishiro said, holding the wound, "Damn you to hell! Are you working for Naraku!"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that..." the demon said in a cocky manner, "We were supposed to kill you before you got the message to that dog up the way, but we failed, so I will just kill you now and get it done."

"You can try, but talking something and doing something are very different things." Jakishiro said.

"Well let me prove it to you!" the demon said and charged at Jakishiro, swinging his blade down towards the head of the male, "NOW DIE!"

"I think not." Sesshomaru appeared in front of the male suddenly, grabbing onto the demons hand and using his poison claws to melt the skin along his wrist.

"You..." the demon narrowed his eyes.

"Bankotsu of the Band of Seven, huh?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, so you remember me?" Bankotsu smirked at him, "I'm honored."

"You should be." Sesshomaru said, and pushed the man back. He raised his right hand and it began to glow a bright yellow. Bankotsu immediately backed away and looked around at everyone.

"OUR MISSION HERE HAS FAILED! IT WOULD BE SUICIDE TO CONTINUE! WE MUST RETREAT!" Bankotsu yelled and him and his demon servants ran off as fast as they could.

"Damn it." Sesshomaru said, but then he heard something behind him fall. "Jakishiro!"

"It's Lord Jakishiro to you child!" the old man said hitting Sesshomaru over the head.

"I apologize..." Sesshomaru said as he picked the small man up, "I will get you back to my castle and you will be okay."

"With this wound... Ha, I doubt that." Jakishiro said, trying to make a joke out of it, "Not even the most advanced healers can heal wounds like this quick enough to keep me alive."

"It will be fine." Sesshomaru said and then ran off as fast as he possibly could towards his home, hoping that he would get there in time. It only took about thirty seconds and he was able to arrive. Jakishiro was still alive, but he was barely breathing.

"Oh, they are back." Hikari said as they watched Sesshomaru enter the area.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled for her, causing chills to go down Kagome's back.

"I'M COMING!" Kagome ran over to him. Sesshomaru set Jakishiro down on the floor next to him and looked to Kagome, with an almost desperate look on his face.

"_I knew it... He cares a lot about this man." _Kagome thought to herself.

"Can you heal him?" He asked seriously.

"I will do my best." Kagome said and then she looked back to Hikari, "I need some hot water and if you have a nursery in this giant place, get it ready... NOW!"

"DO AS SHE SAYS DAMN IT!" Sesshomaru demanded and Hikari bowed and ran off, using her demon speed. Kagome dropped down to her knees and held her hands over Jakishiro's body and began concentrating on what she had to do. Within minutes, Hikari had come back and informed them of the nursery being ready.

"All right. He is stable for now, but we need to get him to the nursery, otherwise he will die." Kagome said, "Take him now Sesshomaru."

"Of course." Sesshomaru said in agreement, shocking the hell out of Kagome. He brought Jakishiro into his arms and held him tight. He then grabbed Kagome and tossed her over his shoulder, beginning to run to the nursery. He entered the castle and took an immediate left. First door on his left was where he stopped and set Kagome on her feet and Jakishiro on a bed.

"You could have done that a little nicer!" Kagome said as she moved over to Jakishiro, pushing Sesshomaru out the way and then began to heal him, "Now give me some space!"

Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome and stepped out of the room, leaving Kagome to do her work with Jakishiro. Every now and then Hikari would run into the room and run out, returning with something new. Some objects were a little strange to what Sesshomaru knew to help with the healing process, which made him worry a bit, but he refused to show it at the moment. When Hikari had once again left and returned with two cups of tea, Sesshomaru got extremely irritated. He had been waiting for two hours and had gotten no news. He stood up and opened the door, his eyes narrowing in anger at what he saw.

"Oh, hi Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said, smiling as both her and Jakishiro were sharing stories and a cup of tea.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was wrong child." Jakishiro said, "She has wonderful healing powers. For the past hour, we have been talking and sharing stories. She also told me about your attacking your brother on a regular basis. I don't like that, Lord Sesshomaru."

"..." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Kagome as they flashed red in anger at her, "You have been done, for an hour and yet you kept me out there without telling me a word."

"You know, he is cute when he worries about you." Kagome said to Jakishiro as she took another sip of her own tea.

"Oh, so you find the young Lord attractive?" Jakishiro said, causing Kagome to choke on her tea and begin coughing.

"N- No... I didn't mean it like that." Kagome said as she caught her breath.

"If you say so child. Sesshomaru here is a very kind young man once you get to know him." Jakishiro said to her, glancing over to Sesshomaru with a mischievous smirk.

"Lord Jakishiro, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak in such a manner." Sesshomaru said angrily at both of them.

"Oh calm yourself son." Jakishiro said, waving his hand, "I do not understand how you have such a beautiful young woman around you, and yet you do nothing! Take her on a night out. It should be just the two of you alone."

"ALL RIGHT!" Kagome said sheepishly as she jumped off of her chair, "I think I will go check on Rin and Shippo. I'll see you two later. Good day Lord Jakishiro."

"Good day my dear." The elderly man replied to her as Kagome ran out of the room blushing. "Hahaha... Such a lovely child, yet so modest. It is obvious she has an attraction to you."

"Lord... Jakishiro..." Sesshomaru's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Yes, my son?" Jakishiro smiled up to Sesshomaru and chuckled slightly.

"Never mind..." Sesshomaru turned away and then glanced back to him, "If you are staying for the night, I will have a room prepared for you."

"Oh, I have already done so, Lord Sesshomaru." Hikari, who had just listened to the conversation between the two lords, said and bowed to him, "It is in the Guest Wing, the room on the end."

"Good job." Sesshomaru said to her and then left.

"Poor boy. He will stay lonely forever if he doesn't change his ways of thinking." Jakishiro chuckled again and then jumped off his stool, "Show me to my room, will you dear?"

"Of course." Hikari smiled at the old man and began to escort him to his room.

Kagome had run out to the courtyard, her face still bright red from what Jakishiro had said. She sighed and looked around the area. First it was Shippo who was saying that they should be together and now Lord Jakishiro! Why were so many people getting this idea about the two of them? She was supposed to be in love with Inuyasha, but lately, she did have to admit that she has been feeling something strange for the demon lord.

"Three... Two... One..." both Rin and Shippo counted down and once they hit one, Kagome walked right into a tree. Both of the children began to laugh hysterically at Kagome and she looked to them.

"HEY, YOU MAKING FUN OF ME!" Kagome yelled and the two nodded.

"That was funny Kagome." Rin said still laughing a little.

"Oh really..." Kagome said, stepped towards the two of them, "WELL HOW ABOUT THIS!"

Both Shippo and Rin yelled and ran away from Kagome as she began to chase them through the courtyard. She got close enough to Rin and reached out for her. She pulled the child into a hug and they both fell. Kagome began to tickle her and Rin began to laugh.

"No!" Rin said laughing still, "I have to go potty!"

"Oh, sorry." Kagome said and stopped tickling.

"JUST KIDDING!" Rin yelled and tackled Kagome, beginning to tickle her and make her laugh.

"AH!" Kagome yelled happily as she got up and ran away from the children.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his room and Jakishiro was having some tea and speaking with Hikari on the outside of the room that she had gotten ready for him. Out of no where, there attention was caught when they heard Kagome scream. Jakishiro dropped his tea, causing the cup to break and both him and Hikari darted out towards where they heard the scream. Sesshomaru has also heard it and instead of taking the stairs, he jumped out one of the windows in the front, landing gracefully on the ground. He met up with Jakishiro and Hikari, all three of them running towards Kagome.

"AHHH!" Kagome had been caught. Both Rin and Shippo pinned her down the best they could and tickled her as much as possible, making her laugh so much that she was actually close to peeing herself.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Jakishiro said, shocking the children. They both hid behind Kagome peeking around her to look at the three who had suddenly showed up.

"We were playing." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh... Well that sounds fun!" Jakishiro said, "May I join?"

"NO!" Hikari said and stepped forward towards them, "You were screaming. You had the three of us run out here for fear of you being hurt! WHY were you screaming Lady Kagome?"

"I'm... sorry. I didn't realize it was that loud.. or sounding like I was being hurt." Kagome said, lowering her gaze slightly.

"It is fine. Just don't scream." Sesshomaru said and then turned away.

"Hm..." Jakishiro said as they all watched Sesshomaru walk back into the castle, "You know... I believe that he was the most worried about you, my dear."

"Yes, I agree." Hikari nodded in agreement with Jakishiro.

"Why would you say that?" Kagome said, her eyebrow raised.

"His heart." Jakishiro explained, "When we were running out here, his heart actually skipped and I could tell he was worried. I believe it skipped on the second scream, right before we arrived to see what was going on."

"Yes, I noticed it too." Hikari said and then turned towards Kagome, "I think you should apologize to him, Lady Kagome. I know that speaking to you like this is way out of line, but for both your sake, I think you should. It would show him that you care too."

"That I what?" Kagome blinked in shock.

"I agree!" Rin said.

"I do too." Shippo said coming out from hiding behind Kagome, "I already knew that something was going to happen between you and Sesshomaru when you drew that picture of him and Rin!"

"Shippo!" Kagome said blushing, "Shush!"

"Oh... Oops." Shippo covered his mouth, "Sorry."

"It's fine..." Kagome said, sighing.

"Hm... Kagome, child." Jakishiro said, "I am an old man who has unfortunately lived a long and lonely life with no one to love me, and it is because I went down the same path Sesshomaru is leading now."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked the old man.

"I told myself humans were foul creatures and for years I hated them." Jakishiro said, explaining to Kagome, "I was cold, emotionless, and acted uncaring towards everyone I met, but in all reality, it was just me not knowing how to tell people how I felt."

"I don't think that is the case with Sesshomaru..." Kagome sighed and looked away.

"No, you are right. Sesshomaru is not me, and his reasons for it are not like mine." Jakishiro said as he sat down next to Kagome, "When Sesshomaru was young, his family was torn apart by humans. His father seemed to be more into the humans than into his own mother, so even though he was so young, he could tell what was going on."

"Wow..." Kagome said as she listened to him.

"I believe, and remember this is my opinion on the situation, but I believe that Sesshomaru was so hurt by his fathers actions, that he purposely made it to where he would never fall for a human." Jakishiro explained, "He has told himself that he will never be like his father and that he will surpass him in every way, but by doing this he has limited himself, and turned his heart cold."

"I see..." Kagome lowered her head and stood up, "I'll go apologize to him..."

"Thank you my dear." Jakishiro said, "And in the mean time, I will play with the children."

"Okay, thanks!" Kagome said as she ran off towards Sesshomaru's room.

"Those two are going to be mates." Jakishiro said.

"You know it..." Shippo, Hikari, Jakishiro, and Rin all nodded in agreement at the same time.

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Kagome made it to the hall way and had her arm raised to Sesshomaru's door, but she couldn't move from there. She wanted to knock. She wanted to apologize, but would that open the door that everyone seemed to want? Would that make it where they would more then likely get together? And most important of all, if that was to happen, would she be ready for it? She had just gotten over the Inuyasha and Kikyo situation, so was she ready to allow her heart to feel for another man?

"_What should I do?"_ Kagome thought to herself, her hand trembling as it stayed upwards and ready to knock on his door, _"I have to..." _

Kagome took in a deep breath and knocked on the door to Sesshomaru's room. A soft 'come in' was heard and she slowly opened the door. She didn't step inside, but she did peek around to see Sesshomaru laying on his bed, his eyes in a book. He removed his gaze from his book and looked up to Kagome. He spoke out and told her to come in once more, but she seemed too nervous to move. He closed his book and stared at her.

"I..." Kagome began, her voice slightly shaky, "I..."

"Why are you nervous?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"_He is back to normal..." _Kagome thought to herself, _"I so can't do this..."_

"Well?" Sesshomaru said, causing Kagome to jump slightly.

"I'm... sorry." She said, finally coming up with the courage to say it.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru said, acting as if he didn't hear her.

"I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, bowing to him, "I did not mean to worry you. I didn't think that screaming like that would catch anyone's attention. It is honestly how Shippo and I usually play."

"Who said I was worried?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Heh..." Kagome smiled to him as she stood up straight.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It must be true, if out of everything I said, that was the only part you replied to." Kagome smiled got even bigger and suddenly a tear dropped down her cheek.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru said watching the tear fall.

"What...?" Kagome gasped as she touched her cheek and thought, _"WHY THE HELL AM I CRYING?"_

"_She is crying? Why...?" _Sesshomaru asked himself as he stood up and stepped over to her. He was only wearing a white robe, that showed the upper part of his chest, "What is wrong?"

"_Well damn... Talk about temptation..." _Kagome tried to turn away from him, but her eyes seemed to be drawn back to his chest.

"What are you looking at?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing." Kagome said as tears continued to fall, _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

"I think you should go..." Sesshomaru said grabbing her shoulder and pushing her out the door.

"Oh... uh okay." She froze as the door was shut behind her. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes as she walked to her room and dropped down on the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he felt his heart beat strengthen. He placed his hand on his chest and waited for it to calm down, but it never did, "What the hell...?"

Jakishiro and Hikari were having fun playing with the children outside of the Castle. Jakishiro told Hikari that when Sesshomaru wasn't around, she could act as if she was no longer under anyone's command and treat him like a friend, so she did just that. She was able to laugh, run around, and play with the children like she wanted to when Rin first arrived. Even though she was a servant, she was still young. In human years, she was about seventeen years old and had been under Sesshomaru since she was able to walk and talk. She never got the chance to hang out with friends, play, or have any type of fun. She explained it all to Kagome and Jakishiro when they were able to share a cup of tea.

"This is fun!" Hikari said as she chased Shippo. The children were teaching both Jakishiro and her to play the game of tag.

"Isn't it?" Jakishiro said as he used his demon speed to grab Shippo and get him away from Hikari.

"Hey! That isn't fair! No powers!" Hikari yelled as she pointed seriously at Jakishiro.

"This old man still has a few tricks left in him..." Jakishiro laughed a bit as he hopped up and down on a single foot.

"I see that." Hikari said.

"If the boys are teaming up, then so can we!" Rin said running over to Hikari, "You use your powers to get Jakishiro and I will get Shippo, okay!"

"Uh.. Sure!" Hikari smirked and then looked over to Jakishiro, "Bring it on..."

"Uh'oh... Looks like you are on your own little one." Jakishiro said, setting Shippo down.

"It's okay. Rin won't be able to get me!" Shippo said, raising a fist in victory.

"No! I can get you!" Rin said and then ran forward after Shippo.

"Nuh'uh!" Shippo said, as he turned away and began to run off, actually using his demon speed to get away, "You are just a human. I am a demon and much more powerful then you are!"

"So! I can still catch you!" Rin said as she began to chase Shippo as fast as she could.

"And I will get you." Hikari said. Jakishiro got ready, but widened his eyes in shock at the girls speed when she appeared in front of him within the blink of an eye.

"You have some speed on you child." Jakishiro said, quickly dodging her hand and jumping back with his own natural demon speed.

"Thanks. I never really get to use it, but now I can." Hikari smiled and ran after him. As she chased him, it looked as if they were just teleporting through out the courtyard, appearing in random places.

"You are giving this old man a hard time." Jakishiro said while wiping sweat from his forehead. Hikari smiled and saw an opening, quickly vanishing from his sight and moving behind him. She set her hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her.

"Tag, you are it." Hikari said and he smiled at her.

"You got me." The old man laughed a bit and then looked over to the children.

"You aren't gonna get me!" Shippo said moving away from Rin's hand with ease. "I am a demon and you are just a human. You will never be able to get me."

"Watch! I will get you." Rin said jumping at him, but he moved to the side and allowed her to just fall to the floor in a puddle of mud.

"See, told ya!" Shippo said cockily.

Rin laid there for a moment, looking at the floor. She moved to sit on her knees and placed her hands on her thighs. The girl sniffled and then stood up, walking away from Shippo. She was soaked and dirty from all the mud and had previously cut the bottom of her foot when chasing him. She ignored it because Shippo was acting as if he was better then her, so she didn't want to show him that he was right. The cut had become much larger than it would have if she had stopped chasing him, and was now dripping blood with every step she took.

"Where you going?" Shippo asked her.

"I'm going inside." Rin said, her gaze lowered, "I don't want to play with you anymore."

"What did I do?" Shippo asked, but didn't get an answer. She just walked away from everyone and went into the castle. "I don't understand what I did..."

"Do you really not understand?" Jakishiro asked as he and Hikari walked over to the child.

"What did I do?" Shippo asked.

"You kept saying that she was just a human and that she couldn't get you." Hikari explained.

"But it's true." Shippo said.

"Yes, but tell me young one..." Jakishiro stepped over to him, "Would you have said such a thing to Kagome? And if you did, how would she have felt?"

"She would have been mad." Shippo said, lowering his head.

"No, she wouldn't have." Hikari said and Shippo looked back up to her, "She would have been very sad at the fact that someone she cares so much about would say something so hurtful and then rub it in her face when she fell in the mud. You didn't even attempt to help Rin up. You just watched her fall after insulting her and calling her weak."

"But I didn't say that." Shippo said, backing away from them.

"You might as well have..." Jakishiro said.

"Oh... I need to go say sorry." Shippo said and ran off towards Rin.

"He's a sweet kid..." Hikari said, "I think he has been around Sesshomaru a bit too long."

"No, that wasn't Sesshomaru's influence on the boy." Jakishiro said as he and Hikari began walking towards the castle, "That was his brother, Inuyasha's influence on the boy."

"Oh..." Hikari blinked in shock, "If Kagome heard him say what he did to Rin, she would have been furious."

"Yes, she would have, but let's not bring this up again, okay?" Jakishiro said as they entered the castle, "Let's go enjoy a nice cup of tea..."

"Of course, Lord Jakishiro." Hikari smiled and lead him towards the Dining Hall.

Rin had walked to Kagome's room and knocked on her door. She kept one foot up and tried avoiding putting pressure on the cut on the bottom of her foot. When Kagome opened the door, she knelt down to Rin and smiled, but the tears in Rin's eyes changed that fast.

"Honey, what happened?" Kagome asked as Rin fell to her butt.

"Look..." Rin said and showed her the cut. "It hurts a lot..."

"Oh no." Kagome picked Rin up and headed down the hall towards the bath. "Let's get you cleaned up and we will wrap it up okay? It isn't too bad and the bleeding isn't too bad either..."

"Okay..." Rin said as she held onto Kagome's shirt.

"All right..." Kagome said as she stepped into the bath house and set Rin down. She helped the child out of her clothes and set her foot into the bath at first. She took a wet cloth and used it to clean the wound as gently as she possibly could.

"Ow..." Rin said as she winced slightly.

"Sorry..." Kagome said as she tried to avoid hurting the girl, "So how did this happen, hun?"

"Shippo..." Rin's eyes narrowed slightly as she said his name.

"Huh? What did he do?" Kagome asked as she got done cleaning the wound. She then wrapped another wet cloth tightly around the wound, making Rin wince a bit, but it was okay. She helped Rin get into the bath and then handed her some stuff to wash with.

"We were playing tag and I was chasing him, but I got the cut on the rock." Rin explained as she began to clean herself.

"Oh, that's a pretty big cut..." Kagome said with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, and is the water too cold?"

"No, it's okay." Rin said smiling.

"Okay good. Once you are done cleaning we will go bandage up the wound properly." Kagome told her and Rin nodded, quickly rinsing her body off.

"There!" Rin said as she stepped out of the bath all clean.

"Okay, now let's go!" Kagome said as she picked Rin up again and walked down the hallway towards the nursery. As she hit the stairs to the main room, she saw Shippo sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatcha doing Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Oh... Uh..." Shippo snapped out of his thoughts and then lowered his eyes to the floor. He had come in looking for Rin, but when he realized that she was in the bath, he stayed out.

"Well I have to get Rin's cut wrapped up." Kagome said, continuing down the stairs and went into the nursery. She set Rin down on a table and went to get some bandages and medicine. After covering the cut in the medicine, she wrapped it up.

"Is it okay now?" Shippo asked from around the corner and peeking into the nursery.

"Yeah it should heal in a few days." Kagome said.

"How come you don't just heal it the way you healed Jakishiro and Sesshomaru!" Shippo asked, sounding almost desperate.

"It is only a little cut. I don't want to use my powers for something that little." Kagome explained to him, "It takes energy to do that, and if I use it and something happens later when someone gets hurt really bad, I won't be able to heal them the right way because I used it up."

"Oh..." Shippo looked towards the floor.

"Yay! Much better." Rin said as she wiggled her foot around and then jumped down to the floor.

"I am going to get you some shoes..." Kagome said, giggling at the child, "Then maybe you won't cut yourself like that again."

"Really? That is so cool!" Rin said.

"Yes, but for a few days, stay inside the castle okay? We don't want it getting worse." Kagome told her.

"Oh okay..." Rin said.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru said out of no where, as he stepped into the nursery.

"Nothing." Kagome said, turning away from him and looking at Rin, "She just got a little cut on her foot."

"I see. You took care of it?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes." Kagome replied, feeling extremely awkward.

"Rin..." Shippo walked up to her with a sad look, "I'm really sorry."

"What for Shippo?" Kagome asked, wondering what happened between the children.

"I said something really mean to her without thinking..." Shippo explained, "It was stupid. I sounded like that stupid ass fucker that we used to travel with..."

"SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled at him for speaking like that.

"WELL I DID!" Shippo yelled, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean in Rin... I was being stupid!"

"It's okay." Rin said hugging him, "One day when I am bigger, I will be able to get you!"

"You're on!" Shippo said smiling.

"Now remember that she needs to stay inside so the wound can heal. She can't be on her foot all the time Shippo." Kagome explained and the children nodded.

"Can we play the in Dojo!" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yes, but stay away from the weapons." Sesshomaru nodded and watched as they ran out of the nursery and towards the Dojo.

"I'm going to return to my room." Kagome said, stepping passed Sesshomaru and heading to her room.

"Why were you crying?" Sesshomaru asked while following her.

"No reason..." Kagome said as she began heading up the stairs.

"Tell me." Sesshomaru demanded, but was ignored while Kagome entered the hallway.

"I'm going to be in my room if NEEDED." Kagome said as she stepped up to her door and opened it.

"Why you are refusing to answer me?" Sesshomaru said, using his hand to stop the door as she attempted to close it on him.

"Leave me alone!" Kagome said as she tried to close the door still, but he just kept it open.

"Explain your reason for crying." Sesshomaru said once more.

"WHY!" Kagome said as she gave up on the door and went to sit on her bed.

"Because I am curious." Sesshomaru asked, stepping into her room and just standing there.

"You don't even care, do you?" Kagome said angrily as she stood up and stepped over to him, "You couldn't care less about why I was crying. You just want to get into my head for your own selfish reasons. Why can't you ever just leave me alone!"

"..." Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just stared at her with an emotionless gaze.

"First, you bug me about why I used the seal. THEN you fucking remove it!" Kagome began to scream at him, "AND AFTER THAT YOU GO TO MY FUCKING SON ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND INUYASHA!"

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked. _"Her son, huh?"_

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!" Kagome said, tears falling down her cheeks again, "YOU HATE HUMANS SO WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE YOU GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME!"

"You are crying again." Sesshomaru said with an emotionless tone.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kagome said as she used her sleeve to dry her tears and turned away from him.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because." Kagome said as if that was the only answer she would give him.

"Because why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I just... want someone to care about me again..." Kagome mumbled just barely loud enough for him to hear her words.

"_She wants someone to care?" _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stared at the woman before him. She kept her gaze to the floor, almost as if she was ashamed to look into his eyes. Her words were full of emotion, but nothing positive. He could practically feel the regret and sadness within himself as he watched her stand there. They were emotions that only confused him. Then he once again felt his heart beat strengthen within his chest. He felt it through out his body and placed his hand on his chest like he had before, trying to get himself to calm down, but it didn't. His heart skipped a beat.

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"What do you mean you want someone to care?" Sesshomaru asked her, keeping himself up straight as he watched her move over to her bed and sit down.

"When Jaki-... I mean Lord Jakishiro told me that you were worried, and that your heart had actually skipped a beat when you heard me scream..." Kagome began to explain to him, her eyes facing the opposite direction, "I was happy."

"Happy?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, _"That troll told her that my heart skipped?"_

"For the past seven months, I have felt useless, unwanted, hated, like I didn't belong... Like there was no point of my existence..." Kagome continued on, "And it hurt... It hurt a lot. But... then Jaken found me in the forest and needed me. For once someone needed me for something..."

"I see." Sesshomaru said.

"And then when you let me join you, then Jakish- I mean Lord Jakishiro needed healing, and then Rin needed my help... I finally felt like I was able to do something." Kagome told him, a tear dropping down her cheek.

"Hm... Continue." Sesshomaru said.

"When I entered your room after being told about you being worried, I was nervous because I didn't know whether you actually cared... But I-...I wanted you to." Kagome said, using her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face.

"You wanted me to?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah... I know it sounds dumb, but I was hoping that you actually did care." Kagome continued to explain to him, "But at the same time, I was telling myself that it was bad. I told myself I shouldn't open up the door that I was just able to close."

"Explain?" Sesshomaru said, still acting cold to her.

"I didn't want to admit to myself or anyone else that I care about you." Kagome said, shocking Sesshomaru only enough to make him raise an eyebrow, "I asked myself... If I did care, If I did tell you would you care about me or would I be rejected? Would it end up like Inuyasha and I did? Am I even ready to start a serious relationship with another?"

"What makes you thi-" Sesshomaru began to speak, but was cut off.

"OR! ... Would he even want to give me a chance in the first place?" Kagome continued to speak, no longer crying. "What makes me think that he would even want to be in a relationship with a human? Not to mention one with me."

"..." Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome. She had let it all out and explained everything that she had been feeling, but what was Sesshomaru feeling? He didn't even know. The emotions that he felt around the girl were all too confusing. Why did his heart pound when they talked? What was this feeling he kept getting when he was around her? Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when he heard some rushing footsteps coming down the hall.

"What is it?" He said as Hikari ran into the room and stopped at the doorway.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru, but Lord Jakishiro has gotten word from one of his associates that a large mob from the Western Lands has showed up in the East." Hikari explained to him.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru turned towards her.

"Yes, Milord." Hikari said and then continued, "They are going to attack the village in which your half brother had been sealed near. Apparently they are looking for Kagome there."

"Oh... my god..." Kagome's eyes filled with complete fear as she thought about what might be happening to Sango, Miroku, and Kaede.

"Hikari, ready AhUn." Sesshomaru said as he glanced back and saw the look on Kagome's face.

"Yes." Hikari said as she ran off as fast as she could.

"Kagome, let's go." Sesshomaru said and they both ran out at equal speeds.

The two of them made it out to the courtyard where Jakishiro, Rin, and Shippo all stood. They all looked like they were ready for a trip, but Sesshomaru didn't want them to come. If he planned on getting there fast enough, it needed to be only a few people.

"Jakishiro, I need you to stay here and watch the children." Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, no problem!" Jakishiro said as he hugged the two.

"But-" Rin said, but both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at her with a 'just do as your told' look.

"It's okay Rin. They need to get there fast and with two kids like us, we will only slow them down." Shippo explained.

"Oh, okay. Good luck!" Rin said, perking up a bit as she gave them a thumbs up.

AhUn landed next to them and within half a second, Kagome was already on his back and ready to go. She held tightly onto the reins and looked over to Sesshomaru, giving a curt nod. Sesshomaru looked back to Rin and Shippo, and then he turned to Jakishiro who just smiled up at him.

"Good luck, son." Jakishiro said to Sesshomaru and with that, they were gone.

"I hope they will be okay." Rin said.

"They'll be fine, child..." Jakishiro said and raised his arms in a creepy fashion, "Now let's play tag. No powers."

"AH!" Shippo and Rin began to run around as Jakishiro chased them around the courtyard.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were flying at speeds that he and AhUn had rarely used. As they took off, it shocked her and her only reflex was to lean forward and wrap her arms tightly around AhUn's necks. She closed her eyes as she felt the air smash into her face, obviously causing no damage, but the speed took her breath away. They flew by forests quicker than she had seen a demon run. After only ten minutes, Kagome could see forest that she recognized.

"Land!" She asked and Sesshomaru and AhUn stopped flying, quickly landing in the forest below.

"I didn't see anything from above." Sesshomaru said as he looked around, "But they are definitely here. We are on the south end of the village correct?"

"Yes, right over there is where all the crops and stuff are grown." Kagome pointed as she peeked behind a tree.

"Well they are coming from the North. The exact opposite of where we are." Sesshomaru said.

"You mean over that hill?" Kagome said, pointing to where she meant.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said and then walked over to AhUn. "Here."

"Huh?" Kagome looked back to him and was handed a beautifully carved bow, "Wow... Thanks."

"Hikari had it made for you." Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled. "Now... what do you want to do?"

"Me? Um... I don't know if Sango and Miroku are still in the village, but-" Kagome said, but then peeked around to see that the villagers were ready to defend. They gathered their weapons and were now walked towards the hill. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were at the front with Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"It seems they have already realized it." Sesshomaru said.

"Well that's good, but what should we do?" Kagome said as she continued to watch and the battle had begun. Sango and Miroku began to fight as hard as they can, along side both Kikyo and Inuyasha. It was obvious that they were trying to keep Kaede out of it, but every now and then she would shoot of an arrow to protect her fellow villagers.

"How many are there?" Sango yelled out as they just continued to run over the hill.

"I don't know! They just keep coming." Miroku said as he continued to fight.

"JUST KEEP KILLIN'!" Inuyasha yelled, letting out multiple wind scars. Suddenly the sky above began to darken and thousands more demons began flying down.

"On the ground and in the air huh?" Kikyo said as she shot off multiple arrows. There were too many. Miroku had attempted to using his wind tunnel, but the poisonous insects that Naraku uses showed up and he couldn't.

They were surrounded. Demons ran through the villagers and began to eat, slice, or crush them with whatever they could. Sango was defending herself to the best of her abilities, but was suddenly stabbed straight through the back by one of the demons spikes. She fell to the floor, spitting up blood as Miroku ran to protect her, only to be stabbed through the gut by the blade of another. Kikyo turned to them to shoot out another arrow, but was knocked into a building by a tentacle. When Inuyasha went to save her, he was also knocked into a building and then dragged away from it. The demon used multiple tentacles to pin him to the floor and moved closer.

"Where is the girl?" it asked him.

"What girl!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to get free, but the tentacles were too strong.

"The girl! The girl with the jewel shards!" it yelled as he picked Inuyasha up and slammed him into the ground. He let Inuyasha go and turned to Sango who was struggling to move. She reached out for her weapon only to have a demon step on her hand and break it.

"AH!" Sango screamed out as she heard the snap.

"Where is the girl!" The demon asked again, only to get a glare from Sango. "You refuse to talk. You will die!"

Kagome saw what had happened to Sango and refused to stay still anymore. Sesshomaru picked her up and ordered AhUn into the air. As AhUn flew off, Sesshomaru ran forward towards the battle going on before him and set Kagome down once they had gotten close enough. Kagome ran forward and as the demon raised his blade to Sango she pulled out an arrow and notched it in her bow. She ran between Sango and the demon and pulled the arrow back, aiming it right at the demons head.

"Looking for me?" Kagome said with a smirk as the demon stopped his attack on the wounded woman before him.

"Ka.. gome..." Sango said as she saw her friend suddenly appear before her.

"Back the fuck off of Sango." Kagome said and the demon took a step back, "What the fuck do you want in the first place?"

"You are going to come with us!" the demon said as it reached out for her.

"I doubt that." Kagome narrowed her eyes and let the arrow go. A bright white light surrounded the arrow and shot forward, completely disintegrating the demon. The arrow continued through the demons behind him and all that were within ten feet of the arrow also disintegrated. There bodies just seemed to evaporate through the air, leaving nothing behind.

"No one. Hurts. Sango." Kagome said as she looked to the floor in anger. The demons around her backed up slightly. It was like they could feel the anger within their own bodies and began to fear it.

"Where the hell is your precious Sesshomaru, Kagome? Did he abandon you too?" Inuyasha said as he struggled to his feet, using Tetsusaiga as a base.

"DIE!" A demon caught Kagome off guard and jumped to her, raising his blade to her neck.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"I am going to kill you. Why are you not afraid?" The demon asked her as he pressed his blade against her throat, causing it to bleed slightly.

"That hurts you jerk." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demon.

"I suggest you lower your blade." A deep voice came from behind them all. Everyone in the area looked over to Sesshomaru as he entered the area, passing by Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku. He stopped next to the demon that threatened Kagome and stared at him.

"Lo-... Lord Sesshomaru..." the demon said, trembling.

"Idiot." Kagome said as she raised her palm to the demon. It glowed a bright white and a large beam of light shot out of the palm of her hand. The demon in front of her vanished and Kagome continued to shoot the beam out, sending it through the entire crowd before her. Every demon began to die or run. Those in the sky were being killed by AhUn, but Kagome decided to help out slightly.

Another group of demons, along with a few hundred humans entered the area from the forest and ran towards them. Sesshomaru raised his Tokijin and with a mumble of the words 'Dragon Strike' he swung his blade. A burst of bright lightening, larger then he had ever released in his previous battles shot forward towards them all. Some how, every single human was missed, surprising everyone, including Kagome, but all of the demons fell down dead.

"RUN!" One of the humans said and then the entire group and any demons that might have survived ran off, back into the forest.

"Hm..." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly.

"There is something about this that doesn't seem right..." Kagome said, her arms being crossed along her chest. AhUn came down from the sky as the demons above began to retreat, and landed beside Kagome.

"Ka.. gome.." Sango said, coughing up blood. Kagome turned towards her friend and knelt down, rolling her onto her back.

"It's going to be fine." Kagome said as she held her hands over the woman. She closed her eyes and waited a moment as she began to concentrate her energy. Her hands began to glow white and she began to heal Sango. Everyone watched in awe and in shock. Kikyo narrowed her eyes in jealousy at Kagome and turned away.

"_How is she able to do that?" _Kikyo thought to herself. _"Only an extremely high level priestess is supposed to be able to do that. I was too young when Naraku killed me. I didn't even know, so how does she?"_

"There..." Kagome said as she stopped and then moved over to Miroku. As she healed him, Sango stood up and stretched. She felt no pain. It was like it never happened.

"Wow Kagome... When did you learn that?" Sango asked.

"I have known how to for a while now." Kagome said, smiling up to her friend, "I think about four months. It was hard to learn."

"_She's.. back..." _Sango thought to herself as she saw Kagome's smile. Kagome stopped healing Miroku and clapped her hands together. Sango suddenly dropped down to her knees and hugged Kagome as tight as she possibly could.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Kagome said as she returned Sango's embrace.

"Same here." Sango said and then backed away a bit. The two of them just smiled at each other as if they knew exactly what the other was going to say. With the two of them, there was no need for words because they automatically understood.

"Thanks Kagome." Miroku said as he sat up, "Wonderful gift you have there..."

"It seems you have been practicing, child." Kaede stepped up to her. Kagome jumped up and hugged the old woman.

"I am glad you are all okay." Kagome said.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stepped to her, "Now that we are here, there is something I need to speak with you about."

"What is it?" Kagome said, getting a little nervous.

"Come with me for a moment." he said and then turned away. Kagome looked to everyone and just shrugged. She walked behind Sesshomaru and they only stopped when they met the Sacred Tree.

"So, what is it you need Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"Something extremely dangerous is about to happen." Sesshomaru said, trying to show her how serious the situation has become.

"... What is it?" Kagome said, beginning to panic.

"Naraku has found a way to get what is called the Kuhichimizu Crest." Sesshomaru began to explain to her, "It is a power that only few know of and only one has been able to possess with going completely insane in the past. If he gets this power, every single human, including you, Sango, Miroku, and the old woman will all be killed."

"Wh...what?" Kagome said, her voice shaking.

"There is only one way to stop him and that is by getting the Crest first." Sesshomaru continued to explain, "There are two necklaces that open the seal to the Crest. One Lord Jakishiro has and the other is supposed to be somewhere within my castle."

"You don't know where it is?" Kagome asked.

"Unfortunately, I do not. My father died without passing it on to me." Sesshomaru told her, "But that isn't what you have to worry about. The reason that there are two necklaces Kagome, is because two people need to use it to unseal the Crest."

"Okay well th-" Kagome began, but was cut off.

"Two powerful priestess's need to wear them to unseal it, Kagome." Sesshomaru said and Kagome immediately realized what he meant.

"You mean I have to work with Kikyo." Kagome said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded to her.

"Well great. Work with the woman that makes me feel useless and unwanted or the entire human race be extinguished..." Kagome said, using her hands as if she was weighing both situations.

"We can't allow Naraku to rule this world, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, "And you are not now and never have been useless or unwanted."

"... What?" Kagome's arms dropped down to her sides as she stared at him.

"You have Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Jakishiro, Hikari... They all care very much for you." He said.

"I see." Kagome said, her gaze lowering slightly.

"And you have me." Sesshomaru said, causing Kagome's head to snap up and look at him.

"You?" Kagome asked him, her heart beginning to pound.

"Yes." Sesshomaru stared seriously at her, listening to how her heart sped up.

"Thank you..." Kagome said as a smile came upon her lips. She knew that she would probably get in trouble for doing it, but she ran forward and wrapped her arms around the waist of the man in front of her. Sesshomaru stiffened slightly and just looked down to her. He raised his right hand and set it on her back, just keeping it there.

"We will have to tell the fake priestess about what we just talked about." Sesshomaru said, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome said. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the forest and back to the village. Sesshomaru didn't hold her hand, but instead just stared down at the hand Kagome was holding his with. His face was blank, but for some reason he just stared at it.

"Kagome?" Sango blinked in shock as she saw Kagome come up holding Sesshomaru's hand. Both Miroku and Inuyasha's jaws dropped as they stared. Sesshomaru just continued to stare at their hands, not even paying attention to what was going on in front of him. It was like he was trying to use some kind of mind power to get her to let go.

"_Release my hand!" _He thought to himself, obviously confused, _"Why is she holding it! What is the point of this gesture? Let it go! Now! Let. It. Go. Let! It! Go! Release it!"_

"Um.. Kagome..." Sango pointed back to Sesshomaru. Everyone looked at him, but he just continued to stare down at their hands. His face had become some what distorted. Kagome could tell that he was extremely confused and probably a bit freaked out.

"_Release my hand you vile woman." _Sesshomaru continued to think to himself, but was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Kagome laughing.

"You know, if you wanted me to let go, you should just say so." Kagome let go of his hand and walked over to Sango, whispering in her ear, "You have no clue how adorable Sesshomaru can be sometimes."

"Oooo... Stories tonight?" Sango asked and Kagome looked to Sesshomaru.

"Oh you know it." Kagome said with a slight smirk upon her lips. "There is something major that we ALL must discuss anyway."

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Anyone ever heard of the..." Kagome stopped and then looked back to Sesshomaru, "What the fuck is that thing called again?"

"Kuhichimizu..." Sesshomaru's face was back to it's normal and he once again had his serious tone.

"Yes, that." Kagome said and everyone shook their heads no. "Well it is a Crest with a lot of power. A Crest that Naraku is after and if he gets it every single human in this world will be killed."

"How do we stop him?" Kikyo stepped forward with Inuyasha.

"Unfortunately for you and I... We have to work together." Kagome said, "Apparently only two priestess can open the boxes to use the power of the two necklaces that release the seal on the Crest."

"I see." Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly at Kagome.

"It is currently in two pieces in two different places in the world. We are going to have to travel to each spot and retrieve the Crest pieces before Naraku does." Sesshomaru told them all.

"Well..." Kagome said as she turned to Kikyo, "The fate of the world is in our hands, and I have already made my decision to do it... What is yours?"

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Everyone looked at Kikyo, some what worried about what her decision will be. She was not known for her selfless acts, and no one thought that she would be willing to work with Kagome when considering their history. Kikyo closed her eyes and calmed her irritation.

"I will work with you." Kikyo said looking back to Kagome. "I will do what I must to make sure that Naraku does not get this... Crest you speak of.

"Good to hear it." Kagome smirked and the two woman stared at each other, looking like one was challenging the other. The tension could be felt easily through the group, but to ease it, Kagome turned away from Kikyo and walked over to Sango.

"Kagome... Are you sure you want to do this?" Sango whispered to her friend.

"Of course! And we have stories to tell one another, so..." Kagome smiled and they both said at the same time, "TO THE SPRING!"

With that, the two girls ran off into the forest, leaving and extremely awkward silence between the others. Kikyo stood indifferently, but the intense glare shared between the half brothers was driving Miroku absolutely insane. Luckily Kagome and Sango did not have to deal with this. Within five minutes they had come to the spring and were ready to have their girl time.

"Oh... this feels so good." Kagome said, laying her head back, "I am so glad I get to relax here tonight. So much went on today. First my new friend Jakishiro was attacked and almost killed. I had to heal him, and then we had to rush over here to make sure you guys didn't get hurt... Not to mention all the extra stuff in the middle."

"Haha! So tell me some of these stories, Kagome?" Sango said rather excitedly. She had not been able to talk to Kagome in this way in such a long time. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"Well, the night I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo fucking I-" She stopped when she saw the shocked look on Sango's face, "Oh don't even worry about it. If they want to be together they can. I don't care."

"Well that is a bit of a change... I'm glad." Sango smiled laid her hair on the shore while listening to Kagome and her stories.

"Yeah... Sesshomaru help me get over it, but that is another story." Kagome said, "After I saw those two Jaken came running because Rin and Sesshomaru were hurt. Well I healed them and I was going to try and come back to you guys, but he kept saying 'It's late'. At first I didn't get why, but when Jaken gave me a certain look I realized that he didn't want me moving around at night."

"Oh wow! That is so cute! Never knew Sesshomaru had a sensitive side." Sango giggled a bit.

"Oh, you should see him with Rin! It's absolutely adorable! I swear she wants to call him Daddy and he loves that girl and wants to call her daughter." Kagome said beginning to swim around, "Oh and he gave me my own room."

"No way! In the Western Castle?" Sango watched her with wide eyes.

"Yep! It's beautiful there Sango. I hope you get to see it soon. Oh, and you know how I scream some times when Shippo and I are playing?"

"Yeah..." She replied, nodding.

"Well I did that and apparently Sesshomaru came running, thinking I was hurt."

"Are you serious? Kagome, that is big!"

"I know! I know! Jakishiro said that his heart had skipped a beat too! He was that worried!" Kagome giggled like a little school girl with a crush and began splashing around in the water.

"Who is Jakishiro anyway?"

"The Lord of the Eastern Lands, I believe... I may be wrong. I haven't really asked."

"Wow. So you have met two Lords?"

"Yep. You should see how Sesshomaru is with Jakishiro. There is this serious respect that they give one another, and Jakishiro even calls him son."

"Oh that is amazing... I never thought there was any other side to Sesshomaru except Super Serious Scowl Sesshomaru." Sango had finished bathing and jumped out of the spring.

"Yeah... He's very different than I thought at first too..." Kagome smiled softly as she spoke so kindly about him, "In all honesty... He's amazing. He obviously doesn't show too much emotion, and I swear his eyebrow is the strongest muscle in his body, but he is kind, loyal, honest, strong... and..."

"Kagome, what is that look for?" Sango said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Kagome looked back to her, not sure what she was talking about.

"You had this daydream type look on your face." Sango said as she got dressed, "You're falling for him, aren't you?"

"No." Kagome said as she stood up, "I admire the new view I have of him, but... I can't... do that to him. It isn't fair."

"What do you mean by that?" Sango said now fully dressed and handed a towel to Kagome.

"Well... I just got over this stupid thing with Inuyasha," Kagome said as she dried her hair, "Wouldn't it be insulting to Sesshomaru if I did start liking him that way? And I don't think he would ever return those feelings. And if he did, would I even be ready to do that to myself?"

"Kagome... you are thinking too much about it." Sango said while Kagome got dressed, "It wouldn't be an insult. I think that if you start liking Sesshomaru even after all he has done and all you have been through, it means that you truly see him in a differently light than what Inuyasha has tried to drill into all of our brains... And if he doesn't return the feelings then you can get over him and move on. And about you bring ready. Kagome you are a beautiful, loving girl who went through hell. You are ready to have someone like Sesshomaru in your life."

"Like Sesshomaru?" Kagome said now fully dressed.

"Yeah. A man." Sango said as they began to walk back.

"A man?"

"Yes, a MAN" Sango said and began to explain, "Inuyasha is this immature, childish, boy who doesn't have any true goals in life except for getting strong. Sesshomaru on the other hand, is a strong, independent, and intelligent man who actually has a stable life and can show some promise. Go for the man, not the boy."

"Hehehe... Sango, I love you." Kagome laughed and looped her arm with Sango's while they walked back to the village.

Little did the two woman know, someone was listening to every word. An extremely handsome and silver haired man was sitting behind a large tree on the other side of the spring. He did not want to continue spending any time with his idiotic brother, so he decided to go watch over the girls. He had not expected to be spoken about in such a manner. So many compliments and the stories Kagome told to Sango actually began to flatter him. Then, to have Sango speak so highly of him and his ways when he had previously thought that she hated him... It was shocking. He just sat there for the moment, thinking about everything they had said.

Sango and Kagome made it back to the hut safely. They noticed immediately that Sesshomaru was not there and sighed, both of them slightly disappointed. Sango went over to Miroku and sat down while Kagome went to the side of the hut that she usually sat on. Kikyo and Inuyasha were in the cuddling in the corner while Kaede had already gone to sleep.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Sango suddenly asked, keeping her voice low.

"He left only a few minutes after the two of you had gone." Miroku explained.

"Oh, okay." Sango closed her eyes and laid down. Miroku laid down beside her and covered her up. Kagome smiled, quickly noticing that they had started using the same blanket.

Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha was still awake, but Kikyo was not. For some reason she couldn't help but smile at the two. Inuyasha of course didn't understand it, but Kagome did. She had finally accepted what was going on and was actually happy for them. Even though she used to be in love with him, Kikyo and Inuyasha's time was tragically cut short by Naraku. When she thought about it even more, time stopped for the both of them right then. Inuyasha was stuck to a tree, while Kikyo had died. She wondered how Kikyo felt to know that one day she was deeply in love and dying for him, only to be brought back, thinking that no time had passed and seeing another woman right in her spot. She couldn't handle the thought of it, and thinking about it this way helped her let go and helped her understand Kikyo just a bit more.

"Why are you staring at her?" Inuyasha asked, his tone causing both Miroku and Sango to wake up and glance towards the two. Kikyo had also woken up, but she kept her eyes shut.

"She really is beautiful." Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha blinked a few times, surprised at Kagome.

"She is. I've thought that for a very long time." Kagome said, "Kikyo is a beautiful woman. I'm happy for the two of you, Inuyasha. It took me a long time to realize it, but I am. You both deserve to have your time together. If it hadn't been cut short by Naraku, then you would have." 

"Yeah..." Inuyasha actually had a soft smile form on his lips. Hearing Kagome say this made him feel a lot better. At first he thought she was lying, but the sincerity in her voice was to obvious.

"I will say I am glad that Naraku did do what he did." Kagome said, in a way ruining the mood. Miroku and Sango sat up, wanting to hear her reasoning behind that statement, while Kikyo opened her eyes.

"Why would you say something like that?" Kikyo asked. Kagome looked her straight in the eyes, still smiling and never breaking her gaze.

"If it had not happened... I would not have met Inuyasha, or Miroku, or Sango. I would not have my son, and I would have not been able to meet you." Kagome explained to them, "What happened was terrible, but when I think about it in a different way, if you had not died, you would not have been born again. You would have died an old woman, leaving Inuyasha here alone. Now you can be with him forever in the body you have now."

"Oh..." Kikyo and the rest were absolutely shocked. They had never thought of it in that way, nor did they actually look that deep into the events that allowed them to meet Kagome.

"Thank you, Kagome..." Inuyasha said and he tightened his arms around Kikyo.

"You're welcome." Kagome smiled and stood up. She placed the tips of her fingers on Inuyasha's forehead and then on Kikyo's forehead. Within a mere second they were asleep again. "I will be damned before I allow them to remember what I just said."

"Did you just..." Sango blinked a couple times.

"Yes, I took their memories of the last few minutes away. I hate Kikyo. I hate Inuyasha, but everything I have said is the truth. I will not allow them to remember me being so kind." Kagome leaned back into the wall of the hut. At that moment, Sesshomaru stepped back into the hut. He glanced over to Sango and then to Kagome, staring at her for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm fine. Get some sleep." He said. They all decided that he was probably right and went to sleep as quickly as possible. Sesshomaru had sat down next to Kagome, but kept about a foot between the two of them.

The next morning came and Sesshomaru was the only one to have woken up. He felt something heavy on his chest and looked down to see that both he and Kagome were laying down and that she had laid her head on his chest. He made sure that no one else had woken up and then shook Kagome slightly trying to wake her. Once she opened her eyes, she looked up to him and widened her eyes. She quickly and quietly sat up and moved away from him while whispering a soft 'sorry'. He just nodded and sat up as well. Right then, everyone else woke up as well.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango said happily. Kagome's face was red, obviously blushing about what she had woken up to. "I take it you slept well?"

"Actually yes, I-..." Kagome stopped mid sentence, realizing she sounded a bit to perky about that. She glanced over to Sesshomaru who was just staring at her with absolutely no emotion on his face.

"What's with you two?" Inuyasha said as he and Kikyo both sat up, stretching out.

"Nothing." Kagome replied and stood up. Miroku and Sango quickly remembered that Kagome had apparently zapped their memories of last night. Her kind words to them had shocked everyone, but for some reason she did not want them to see it that way.

"If we are to get the Crest before Naraku, I believe we should get going, don't you?" Sesshomaru stated as he stood up.

"I agree, but before we go anywhere, do you think I can speak with you?" Sango gave a serious look to Sesshomaru and he nodded, wondering what she would have to say. Kagome glanced to Sango with narrowed eyes, but Sango purposely just ignored her with a mischievous smile. Sesshomaru and Sango walked out, leaving Kagome and Miroku to pack up their things.

"Oh wow..." Kagome blinked a couple times as she pulled out a small jar. "I almost forgot about these..." She sighed and stared into the few shards of the jewel that they had.

"How could you forget about them?" Inuyasha asked her with an insulting tone.

"Do not speak to me as if I am stupid you mutt." Kagome said, packing up the rest of Sango's things.

"Why don't you watch the way you speak to him, you insolent bitch!" Kikyo jumped to her feet and got ready to fight if needed.

"I will speak to that filthy dog the way I wish to, and no one here has the power to stop me." Kagome smiled back at Kikyo, obviously making her even more angry.

"No one has the power to stop you, huh?" Inuyasha said, setting her hand on Tetsusaiga. "I guess we will just have to see about that!"

"Both of you!" Miroku stomped his foot to the floor, "Calm your asses down! NOW!"

"Yes. Calm ye selves. Having to work as a team will be hard enough, but to start fighting now will only make things worse!" Kaede stood up from her bed and walked over to them. She had been woken up by their arguing and was still tired from everything that happened.

"Fine." Inuyasha removed his hand from Tetsusaiga and turned away from Kagome.

Sango lead Sesshomaru about twenty feet away from the hut and then decided to stop. She wanted to make sure that no one could hear the two of them speak. Sesshomaru followed her for one reason, he also had something he wanted to speak to her about as well.

"I don't think you are the type to beat around the bush, so I am going to come right out and say it." Sango took in a deep breath and turned back to him, setting her hand on her hips, "I know you were there last night Lord Sesshomaru. I know you heard everything we said. I did not think you were the type to drop in on someone's conversation, but I was obviously wrong. What you heard was supposed to be between her and I, and I am insulted at the fact that you now know everything that she thinks about you. I probably should have stopped the conversation once I had realized it, but it would have embarrassed her more."

"You have a way with words." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know whether that was a compliment or not, but thank you anyway." Sango nodded to him and then leaned up against a tree. She sighed again and began to worry, "Just... just don't hurt her. If you don't like her the way she obviously likes you, just tell her. Do not lead her on the way your brother did. That almost wrecked her, which you obviously already know."

"I will be honest with you, Demon Slayer..." Sesshomaru caught her attention, "I do not know exactly what I feel towards Kagome, nor do I understand some of the... emotions... that she brings out in me."

"I see... Well then I guess there is hope." Sango smiled to him.

"Meaning?"

"Well... the fact that you are feeling something towards her is good, but the fact that you do not understand the feelings is better." Sango explained to him.

"And why is that?"

"Because... The one emotion that not very many people understand just so happens to be..." She stopped on purpose and then began walking towards him.

"Happens to be what?" Sesshomaru asked her, trying to keep calm. He wished to know what he was feeling for the girl.

"Love." Sango said and then began walking away.

"You're insane." Sesshomaru said, causing Sesshomaru to stop in her tracks.

"I am not. It's love. You love Kagome. It's a fact." Sango said, "Not only do you protect her, give her a home, and worry about her, but you are showing much more emotion towards her than you would have if she was still traveling with dick for brains."

"Dick for brains? I assume you mean my idiotic brother." Sesshomaru was confused by the insult.

"Yes, him." Sango nodded and was about to speak again when she heard yelling. "Huh? Kagome?"

Sango looked towards the hut to see Kagome stomping towards her. At first she thought she might have been in trouble, but that changed when Inuyasha stomped out after her. Miroku and Kikyo followed, both seeming much more calm than the other two were. Sango glanced back to Sesshomaru who just seemed fixated on Kagome at the moment.

"_Why is she angry now?" _Sesshomaru asked himself while Kagome stopped about three feet away from him. "What is wrong?"

"He's an..." She turned towards Inuyasha and yelled, "ASSHOLE!"

"I don't care what you call me, give them back!" Inuyasha yelled, reaching out for something in Kagome's hand.

"These are mine, you will NOT have them!" Kagome held them behind her while trying to push Inuyasha back, "GET AWAY!"

"GIVE THEM TO ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You'd have to kill me first!" Kagome stopped yelling and spoke like she was challenging him.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha glared at her and then jumped back a few feet, unsheathing Tetsusaiga, "Then bring it on you stupid bitch."

"Gladly..." Kagome smirked and moved into her own fighting stance, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha's every movement.

End Of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Kagome, are you insane? Don't fight him!" Sango said, trying to pull her friend back.

"No! I'm done with his stupid attitude!" Kagome pulled away from Sango and then looked back to Inuyasha, "If you want to fucking fight me, then fight me."

"Let them fight." Sesshomaru said, shocking everyone.

"WHAT?" Sango yelled at him.

"Let them fight. It will not be a fight to the death. We have too many important things we need to get done, but if we do not allow them to settle some of this hatred now, this trip will be uncomfortable for all of us." Miroku came over and set his hand on Sango's shoulder, and then looked to Sesshomaru, "Just let them fight. Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?" Sesshomaru glanced over to Miroku.

"If Inuyasha goes too far, do you think you can step in to stop him?" Miroku said and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Miroku then turned to Kikyo and Sango, "And you two need to step in and stop Kagome if she goes to far. We all know how these anger battles can go."

"Agreed." Sango said and Kikyo just nodded.

"_Even if I wanted to... With the power she's got now, I could do nothing to stop her..." _Kikyo thought to herself, almost regretting her agreement to help stop Kagome.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha took no time. He jumped right into a surprise attack on Kagome, but she was able to jump off to the side.

"Oh, looks like someone is a little slow." Kagome said. With Inuyasha's first strike he had come down to the floor, but shifted his sword to swing sideways towards Kagome while she was still in mid air. Her cocky attitude quickly changed when the Tetsusaiga came for her stomach. She didn't try to move, but instead held out her right hand. When the Tetsusaiga hit her hand, it didn't even cut. It just pushed her back a few feet.

"What the?" Inuyasha said in shock.

"Gotcha." That was when Kagome took her chance. She jumped forward with her hand still being held out. It was glowing a bright white light. Sesshomaru had immediately realized what she was doing and was almost convinced that Inuyasha might get his ass kicked. It was the same attack she had done to clear this village of demons when she thought Sango was in trouble. The beam shot out just as fast as a bullet and hit Inuyasha right in the stomach.

"Shit..." Inuyasha said as he was knocked back. This time the beam was about as thick as a golf ball, unlike before. His body slammed into the ground about thirty feet away and his clothes were burned while his skin was torn through.

"Kagome... Nice..." Sango smiled at Kagome who smiled back to her.

"I know! It's so fun to do that! I never thought I would have any powers like this!" Kagome said excitedly. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Sango yelled as a bright yellow light began to shine behind her.

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha yelled and sent one of his strong attacks shooting out towards Kagome. She looked back and just barely saw as it hit her. Her body was enveloped in the light and for a while no one could see her. Once the light disappeared, Kagome's body laid motionless on the floor. Her clothes were tattered, cuts and bruises covered her skin, while blood seeped from the back of her skull.

"Kagome..." Sango didn't want to move. She was hoping Kagome would soon sit up. She stared at her motionless friend in horror.

"You ass!" Kagome suddenly jumped up to her feet. "Yeah! WAY TO HIT A GIRL WHILE SHE ISN'T PAYING ATTENTION DICKWAD!"

"Oh god... Thank you." Sango took in a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh, "Don't scare me like that again!"

"Oh... Sorry Sango." Kagome rubbed the back of her head and then looked at her hand, "Oh wow... I actually got a cut back there. Damn it. I'm going to have to wash my hair again..."

"Nice job Kagome." Kikyo said. Everyone turned to her and she just smiled, "I never thought you were that quick of a thinker. You put up that barrier so fast, I almost didn't notice it."

"A barrier?" Sango looked back to Kagome and she nodded.

"Yep! Just on time to. It wasn't strong enough to stop the entire attack, but it was pretty good." Kagome smiled and pulled out the jar of Jewel Shards, "And I am still keeping them Inuyasha."

"NO GIVE THEM BACK!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Uh... No." Kagome smiled and skipped over to Sesshomaru, "So when are we heading out?"

Sesshomaru had just barely seen the barrier as it was put up, be he had also known it wasn't strong enough to completely protect her. Seeing her hit like that actually worried him and caused his heart to skip a third beat. While Kagome had already asked him when they were heading out, he kept his eyes closed. He felt a little strange, slightly light-headed. She called out his name, but he still stayed still, not answering her question. Everyone waited a few moments as Sesshomaru collected himself and once he finally opened his eyes, he looked to her.

"Hey..." Kagome looked at him as if she were worried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru said. He kept staring at her, which made her feel slightly awkward, but when their eyes met, she couldn't look away. She was entranced by him. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku just stared at the two completely dumbfounded, and Sango just laughed.

"What's funny, Sango?" Kagome said, turning towards her friend as she and Sesshomaru were both snapped from their trances.

"Look at their faces." Sango said, pointing to the others. Kagome looked back to Inuyasha and the rest, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you can't blame us..." Kikyo said, "You two were staring quite intensely at each other."

"Oh... well, uh..." Kagome fought a blush and looked away.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome both have this mind communication thing that they can do." Sango explained, "I was trying to get her to tell me about it in the springs, but she said it was a secret."

"Eh... Sango, you weren't supposed to tell anyone." Kagome said seriously, playing along with Sango's lie.

"Wow, you two are weird." Inuyasha said, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

Finally everyone was ready. Sesshomaru looked to the forest and whistled quite loudly. AhUn appeared and came over to the group. Kagome jumped on the two headed dragon's back and nodded to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha carried Kikyo on his back, while Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara's back.

"How fast are we going to travel, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him, "I don't think Kirara or Inuyasha can move the way you and AhUn do."

"We will travel at their speeds." Sesshomaru answered her, "It will probably take us a day and a half if we do not sleep."

"No sleep?" Miroku blinked a couple of times, "Sesshomaru... This Crest. How long do we have to get it?"

"Six days..." He stated.

"SIX DAYS!" Miroku was astonished.

"How are we going to do that in six days?" Kikyo asked the demon lord with a condescending tone.

"That is up to how fast the two of you can move." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kikyo, thinking to herself, _"Don't you fucking speak to him like that you worthless pile of dirt."_

"I am sure we can keep up." Inuyasha said.

"AhUn. How many of us do you think you can carry at once without it hindering you?" Kagome asked, only getting a low growl and small roar as a reply.

"Do not underestimate him, Kagome." Sesshomaru told her, "He could carry Sango and Miroku too if that is what you are asking. He would also be able to carry Inuyasha and... her... if needed."

"Her?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Cool! Sango get up here! You have to ride AhUn just once, okay?" Kagome said holding her hand out to Sango. At first Sango was hesitant to and looked to Kirara for approval. Kirara just smiled and stepped closer to AhUn, so Sango would easily be able to get on.

"Okay then." Sango took Kagome's hand and jumped onto AhUn's back. Miroku quickly did the same, while Kirara transformed into the small version of herself and jumped into Sango's lap.

"Okay... So Miroku, hold onto Sango as tight as you can." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around AhUn's necks. "Sango, you have to hold onto me as tight as you can as well. I am telling you as a warning... Do. Not. Let. Go."

"Okay Kagome." Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around Sango, cuddling against her back.

Sango smiled back to Miroku and then wrapped her own arms around Kagome's waist. They all nodded and then Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. She smirked and whispered something to AhUn. Ah looked to Un and then nodded, while Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as if she had gone insane.

"All right! Everyone hold on and... Oh... Inuyasha..." Kagome said and they looked to her, "Try not to take too long. We'll be waiting."

"And what is that suppo-" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence because AhUn had run off at speeds he didn't know the dragon had. They had lifted into the air about fifty feet away, causing a crater to form in the ground below. All they could hear was Sango and Miroku screaming, telling each other to hold on before they disappeared from sight.

"What the hell?" Kikyo blinked, "I have never seen anything move that fast."

"Neither have I. Where did Sesshomaru go?" Inuyasha looked around for him, but he was gone, "He can't be that fast... There's no way!"

"I believe he is." Kikyo said, "Well let's get going. We have to get there as soon as possible."

"I almost feel like not going, seeing as they just left us behind like that." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in embarrassment.

"I know what you mean..." Kikyo agreed and then smiled, "But at least we have more time along together."

"Yeah, that's true." Inuyasha looked to her and kissed her lips.

Sango was having a bit of trouble holding on to both Kagome and Kirara. Kagome was having the time of her life, laughing excitedly at how fast they were going, while Miroku just laid his head down on Sango's back, trying not to fall off. Sesshomaru flew behind them to make sure that he would catch anyone who fell, which was probably why Kagome was less worried than she should have been about her friends. Once they had entered the Western Lands, Kagome stopped laughing, which worried Sango.

"Kagome..." Sango said loudly, trying to speak over the sound of the wind, "Are you all right!"

"I... I don't think so..." Kagome said and looked to her right, seeing that Sesshomaru had flown up to see what was going on, "I think something bad happened... I'm... I'm scared."

"Hm..." Sesshomaru just stared at her for a moment and then flew even faster, passing AhUn up and quickly arriving at his castle. It only took Kagome's group thirty more seconds to get there, but when they arrived, they were not happy.

Smoke filled the skies above. Fires had been started, the castle was in ruins. There was no one around to tell what had happened. Kagome jumped off of AhUn the moment they landed and ran over to Sesshomaru. Her heart was pounding as she looked around at everything. Sesshomaru was trying to keep his calm, but hearing Kagome's heart speed up the way it had, made him worry a bit more. Sango and Miroku ran over to Kagome and were about to say something, but she screamed.

"SHIIIPPOOO!" the shriek echoed through out the entire area. Kagome ran into the fires, over the broken pieces of wood that surrounded the area, "RIIIIIIIIIIIN!" She continued to call out their names, panicking at what might have happened to them. Sesshomaru tried to sense them, he tried to smell them, he tried to hear them, but nothing.

"JAKISHIRO!" Sesshomaru yelled out, hoping to get a yell back, but once again nothing. He ran into the smoke as well, yelling again, "RIN!"

"What the hell happened here...?" Sango looked around in horror.

"I have no clue, but we need to find the children, Sango." Miroku said and ran into the smoke to try and help. They all began yelling their names, hoping for one person to answer back.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed once more, tears filling her eyes and making it even harder to see. "Oh god, ANYONE HERE ME!" Kagome suddenly began to cough as the smoke filled her lungs. She fell to her knees, but continued to crawl around to find something or someone.

"Ka...gome..." she heard someone say her name and turned to see who it was.

END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN!

Reviews Appreciated! Don't forget!


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING! **SESSHOMARU IS GOING TO START BEING OUT OF CHARACTER FROM THIS POINT ON! If you don't like that, then please stop reading the story. I don't care about those reviews I get every now and then of someone talking shit about the way he acts in my stories. I do my best like every author out there. If he was to stay in character all the time, there would be no Sess/Kag pairing anyway. So... please just leave that alone... **

Chapter Fifteen

Kagome had heard the voice all right, but she could not tell who it was. She quickly moved over to where she heard it from and saw Lira. She was disappointed that she couldn't find someone that she actually liked, but this would have to due for the moment. The woman was hurt, so Kagome did her best to stabilize her wounds to where she would live.

"Why do you not heal me all the way?" Lira asked her, "Am I not good enough?"

"Oh shut up. You're the one who treated me like shit, remember?" Kagome said, picking the woman up and holding her over her shoulder, "If someone else needs healing, I need the energy to do so. If I use a lot of it up on you, then other survivors will not get healed."

"I see... You are a lot different than I thought you would be, child." Lira said as she was helped out of the smoke. Once Kagome got her to safety, she laid her down on the floor and ran right back in, screaming for Shippo and for Rin.

It had been an hour since Lira was found and everyone was still looking. Sesshomaru was checking a different area than the others. He kept calling out for Rin, Shippo, Jakishiro, and Hikari, wanting at least one of them to answer. After a few moments of searching, he felt the winds shift and the smoke began to clear slightly, but only in his area. He knew who it was and was thankful that he was still alive. He walked over to a small body and picked him up.

"Looks like you keep having to save my life, son." Jakishiro said. He was wounded, but not too bad. The loss of blood was due to him searching for the children without tending to his own wounds first. Sesshomaru brought him out to where Lira had been taken and set him down. He told them both to rest and then turned back to the smoke. He saw someone coming and hoped that it was Kagome with Rin or Shippo, but unfortunately it was not.

"Sesshomaru, do you know this girl?" Sango asked, carrying a black haired girl to him.

"Yes, I do. Hikari." Sesshomaru took her from Sango and laid her down. She was unconscious and badly hurt. If she continued to lose too much blood, she would certainly die.

"Shippo... Rin... they haven't been found?" Jakishiro asked.

"No." Sesshomaru replied to him, "What happened here?"

"We were attacked... It was Naraku and his army. That woman with the wind, the boy with the sickle, the child with the mirror, and over one hundred humans and demons in his army. We could not hold them all off. We had no warning, no chance at all. Hikari tried to get to the children... I don't think she succeeded..." Jakishiro explained to them all.

"RIIIN!" Kagome suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, but this time it was different. She wasn't screaming like she was calling out to her, but instead like she had found her and was shocked at what she saw. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate. He ran back into the smoke towards Kagome.

"Let... me..." Jakishiro forced himself to stand up and raised his hand to the smoke, "... Let me help them..." He took in a deep breath and slowly moved his hands off to the side. The smoke followed the motion and moved away, allowing everyone to see. Jakishiro fell back to the floor, having used up way too much of his energy.

"Oh god..." Sango said as she realized what was going on over there with Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Rin... Honey, can you hear me?" Kagome's hands were trembling as she took the child into her arms. She laid her head down on her chest and waited, hoping to hear a heart beat. Kagome sighed in relief and held back her tears once she heard Rin's heart.

"Can you heal her?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice sounding panicky.

"Yes." Kagome said and immediately got to work. Sesshomaru's breathing had changed slightly. He was beginning to freak out. Rin was still losing blood and was not moving. Her heart beat was faint and her skin was pale. Kagome concentrated for a good ten minutes, using as much energy as she could to save Rin. After a while she opened her eyes and looked up to Kagome.

"Kagome..." Rin said and Kagome smiled to her, nodding. Sesshomaru turned away, keeping his eyes closed, trying to keep his cool. Kagome noticed this and smiled even bigger.

"Your Daddy is here, honey..." Kagome said and handed Rin to Sesshomaru.

He looked at Kagome, shocked when she told Rin that her Dad was here, but Rin liked it. She felt a lot better and was holding onto Sesshomaru for dear life. She cried into his chest and Sesshomaru just gave in and wrapped both his arms around her, holding her tightly. Kagome just began to crawl around on the ground, throwing this around until she could hopefully find Shippo. She began to panic when she couldn't find him. Sango came over and started helping as well.

"Where is he..." Kagome asked herself while searching still. "SHIPPO!"

"He protected me..." Rin suddenly said and Kagome froze, "The men came to get me, but he wouldn't let them. He fought them and they didn't get me, but I don't know what happened. He said he was going to lead them away from me... There was a big explosion and everything went black..."

Listening to what Rin said made Kagome begin to freak out more. She continued searching for Shippo, and Sango kept helping. Sesshomaru took Rin over to Jakishiro and told her to keep him company. He was about to walk away, but Jakishiro stopped him.

"Sesshomaru..." He said and then held out two identical boxes, "I found the second necklace. I knew your father quite well, and there was one place I figured it would be... Do what you need to do, son."

"I will. And you will be fine." Sesshomaru put the small boxes into a pocket within his shirt.

"KAGOME!" Miroku who had been searching this entire time yelled. Kagome jumped up and ran over to him. Miroku was holding a small body in his hand.

"Give him to me!" She said, instantly realizing it was Shippo. She pulled her son into her arms and dropped to her knees. Sesshomaru and Sango ran over to see if he was alive. They glanced to Miroku, but he just shook his head and turned away, covering his eyes while crying.

"Oh my god." Sango dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"Come on sweetie... Wake up..." Kagome said, obviously in denial. Shippo was dead. His heart was not beating, and there was no way she could heal him. Her voice was trembling and her tears were falling down her face faster than ever before. She couldn't hold anything back.

As if on cue, Kikyo and Inuyasha showed up. Everyone had thought it would take them a lot longer than an hour to get here, but obviously not. Inuyasha walked cockily over to his brother and was about to say something, but Kikyo quickly covered his mouth. Inuyasha looked back to Kikyo and she motioned to Kagome and Shippo.

"Oh shit..." Inuyasha stared with wide eyes and turned away, trying not to cry himself.

"Shippo... you have to wake up now... " Kagome practically begged, but everyone knew that Shippo was not going to move.

"Sango." Sesshomaru turned to her, "Take her away."

"S-s-sure..." Sango grabbed onto Kagome's shoulders and tried pulling her back, but Kagome fought.

"NO! He's going to wake up!" Kagome yelled, but Sango decided that she had to move Kagome away from Shippo now, so she got much more forceful. She grabbed onto Kagome and dragged her away, but was having problems, Miroku decided to help. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked away from everyone, while Kikyo tried to comfort him.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand seeing Kagome like this. She started screaming and crying hysterically. Rin had ran into her arms and cried with her, while Sango hugged her from behind. Miroku stood away from everyone, also crying while Hikari was still knocked out and Jakishiro just laid there.

"I'm sorry Kagome... He's gone..." Sango said crying even more.

Sesshomaru looked down to the body of the fallen child. Rin's story of how he protected her and obviously had died doing so kept repeating in his head. Kagome's and Rin's cries kept echoing in his ear. He closed his eyes and for the first time in his life a single tear dropped down his cheek. His eyes opened again and he wiped it away, never allowing anyone to see that. He reached for his Tenseiga and unsheathed it. He concentrated on the small imp like beings that only he could see and sliced him away from Shippo's body. It only took a moment and Shippo was healed. His heart beat once more and his eye slowly opened to see Sesshomaru standing over him.

"You brought me back..." Shippo whispered and Sesshomaru nodded, "I knew that you'd start liking us after a while. Kagome's smile can do that to people."

"Heh..." Sesshomaru allowed a smirk to appear on his lips and then picked the boy up. Shippo was obviously tired, and Sesshomaru wanted him to rest.

Miroku had watched everything that Sesshomaru had done, but decided to wait until he had given Shippo over to Kagome to allow it to be known. Sesshomaru stopped right next to Kagome and knelt down next to her. Rin looked up to see Shippo waving at her.

"SHIPPO!" Rin yelled and pulled the Fox Child into her arms. Kagome's head snapped up while Sango's eyes widened. Everyone looked to Shippo and smiled, laughing as tears of joy ran down their cheeks, even Kikyo's.

"Shippo, go see your mother." Sesshomaru said, and everyone looked to him. Shippo crawled into Kagome's lap and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy brought him back to life! Just like he brought me back before! Right?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. All everyone got was a blank stare.

"Shippo..." Kagome held him close, whispering to him, "Don't ever scare me like that again... I don't want to lose my son. You are one of the most important things in my life and without you I would be lost."

"You called me your son." Shippo said, smiling.

"You always have been... I just foolishly didn't say it until now." Kagome held him even tighter.

"And you've always been my Mommy..." Shippo smiled even bigger and kissed Kagome's cheek.

"I hate to break this up..." Sesshomaru said honestly, "I actually really do, but Jakishiro and Hikari will both die soon if you do not heal them."

"Oh! Shit." Kagome darted over to them and first began healing Jakishiro, but not fully. Once his wounds were stable she moved over to Hikari and began healing her as well. Hikari's injuries were much worse than Jakishiro's and she had already begun to go cold.

"Will she be okay?" Shippo asked.

"I'm trying, but her wounds are deep." Kagome said, focusing even harder. It took up to thirty minutes, but Hikari was finally healed. Kagome's energy was practically gone, and Jakishiro still needed a bit more healing.

"No child..." Jakishiro refused to allow her to heal him anymore, "My demon blood will keep me alive. I feel no more pain, so I will be fine. Please, just rest."

"Are... you... sure...?" Kagome said, struggling to breathe.

"Do as he says and rest." Sesshomaru told her and she nodded, allowing herself to collapse onto the ground. Sango and Miroku just laughed.

"Kagome, you're silly." Sango said and Kagome just smiled back.

"Hey, I'm tired now. I need some sleep or something..." Kagome said, then turned to Sesshomaru, "Is that all right? I don't know how much time we have. We have to get the necklaces."

"Jakishiro has apparently found them both." Sesshomaru said, pulling out the boxes, "You have time to rest. He saved us at least three days."

"Good..." Kagome said happily. Her eyes fluttered a couple of times, but then finally closed. She fell into a deep sleep right there on the battle field. AhUn came over and sat down next to her, biting onto her clothes and pulling her up to lay on them.

"Thank you." Inuyasha suddenly said, looking at his brother.

"What?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, trying not to show the shock.

"You brought Shippo back to life. Thank you for that." Inuyasha said and all Sesshomaru did was nod.

"Wow..." Sango blinked, shocked at Inuyasha's way of handling it, "It seems he has matured slightly... I thank you for that, Kikyo."

"Uh... Me?" Kikyo blinked a couple of times and then smiled, "Well... you are welcome I guess?"

"We should all rest a bit. A big fight is coming up and we all need our strength. Not just Kagome." Miroku said and they all agreed.

"How come Hikari hasn't woken up?" Rin asked.

"I have recently learned something about Hikari... and I believe it was the reason for Naraku's attack on the Castle." Jakishiro told them.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting an explanation.

"From what she has told me, she remembers nothing of her past. She has been working here since she was just a child, but she doesn't know where she came from." Jakishiro explained.

"My Father told me that he knew her parents. They were of great importance within the Kuhichi Water Shrine." Sesshomaru explained, "They were killed."

"Yes. I remember that story as well. I have a feeling this girl's full name is Hikari Kuhichi." Jakishiro said, "Her hair and eyes are the same as her Father and Mother's." 

"Hm..." Sesshomaru glanced down to Hikari and stared, "And Naraku is after the Kuhichimizu Crest."

"The Crest is in a holy place that neither of us have the power to get to. And I think the only people here that can get to that Crest are Hikari and Kagome. We all will have to wait out of the cave and hope for the best." Jakishiro sighed at what he had just said, but he knew it was the only way.

"I thought two Priestess's had to get the Crest." Kikyo asked.

"No. Two Priestess's have to open the boxes that contain the necklace pieces that will be joined. Only a Kuhichi or an extremely powerful priestess with a pure soul would be able to get to the Crest." Jakishiro told them all.

"Well that is confusing... Why can't a Kuhichi open the boxes?" Sango asked.

"Because if the Kuhichi decides to use the Crest for evil, we are screwed, but they made it where only two Priestess's can open it, so if the necklace then touches someone who wants to use the Crest for negative reasons, they will die." He explained to them more.

"I still don't get it..." Inuyasha said.

"What they are trying to say is..." Miroku began, "Once two Priestess's open the boxes, that means the necklaces have been purified to a huge extent. If the person who uses this purified necklace is evil or wants to use the Crest for evil, in order to prevent it, they will be killed."

"Oh... Okay, that I get. Thank you Miroku." Inuyasha said and then sat down next to Kikyo.

"Well we can't do anything right now. Let's sleep and then talk about it later." Sesshomaru said as he moved over to AhUn and sat down next to Kagome, Rin, and Shippo. Sango smiled at Sesshomaru and then turned towards Miroku. She laid down and Miroku did the same. Once everyone was down, they all seemed to fall asleep rather quickly. A sense of ease came over the group knowing that everyone was together, safe, and that they had a few extra days to work on getting the Crest.

End Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**With Naraku... **

"It seems that they were all able to survive..." Naraku said and glared up at a woman, "You were supposed to prevent that."

"I did my best... I-... I... blew up the entire castle and almost died with it! Only reason I am alive is because that wench Kagome healed me." Lira came out from the shadows and dropped down to her knees.

"You have done well so far, but this mistake will not go unpunished." Naraku smirked at her and stood up. He walked over to her, smiling as she stared up at him with nothing but fear in her eyes.

"Please... Master Naraku... I'll do better next time. They still trust me! Otherwise she would not have healed me!" Lira said, trying to convince him not to hurt her.

"Yes... I guess that is true." He knelt down next to her and grabbed her by her chin. "Make sure you keep it that way. Now go."

"Yes, Master Naraku." She bowed once more and ran off.

"She is an interesting one..." Kagura spoke out, finally making herself known. "Why did she join us again? What revenge does she want?"

"I'm not sure what revenge she seeks, but she keeps me updated on Sesshomaru and Kagome's situations, so I shall keep her around for a while." Naraku smirked and sat back down.

**With Group...**

About three hours later, Kagome had woken up. She looked around to see that everyone else was asleep. Rin was laying on her stomach while Shippo was actually laying by Sesshomaru's side. A smile formed on her lips as she glanced up to Sesshomaru. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. Her attraction to him had grown immensely when he brought Shippo back to life. She knew she was falling in love with him, but she hated it. She gently rolled Rin over on her side and stood up, quietly sneaking away from the group. She stopped walking and looked over a small cliff at the ocean.

"Wow... never knew we were that close..." Kagome smiled as the ocean breeze began to blow through her hair, making her feel rather relaxed.

"Sneaking away from the group?" Sesshomaru said, causing her to jump.

"Don't do that...You scared me!" Kagome said, gently hitting his arm, "Don't do that."

"After what just happened, you actually moved away from the group without telling anyone." Sesshomaru stared down at her, obviously irritated.

"You guys are only like... one hundred feet away." Kagome told him, "And anyway, if anything was to happen, yo-..." She stopped talking. She was going to say he would come save her, but was that even the truth? Was she blinded by a few of his kind acts and trying to make them something different? She didn't know.

"I would what?" Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"Nothing..." Kagome lowered her eyes, "Why did you bring him back to life...?"

"The child amuses me. I find I have grown to enjoy his company." Sesshomaru explained to her and she smiled, which rose his curiosity, "Why are you smiling?"

"I like your answer. It wasn't the exact one I was hoping for, or even expecting, but I like it." Kagome told him. She turned to face him completely. "I have another question..." She said as she began stepping backwards.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru watched her, wondering if she had forgot the cliff was behind her.

"Well..." Kagome said and then stepped back once more, but her foot hit nothing. She began to fall back, but Sesshomaru quickly reached forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back onto stable ground.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sesshomaru asked, still irritated with her.

"No... I trust you." Kagome told him, making him look at her slightly confused, " I trust you with my life, Sesshomaru."

"You do? Why?"

"You did kinda just pull me back onto the cliff instead of letting me fall..." She said to him in an innocent voice. He just glared at her, saying nothing more. She sighed and then looked to the floor, "I owe you big time Sesshomaru... I really do..."

"You owe me nothing. There isn't anything you can offer." Sesshomaru told her and then turned back to the group.

"O-oh... I see..." She kept her eyes lowered, but this time in sadness.

"Return to the group soon." He commanded her, "We need to get moving."

"Sure." was all she said and her voice sounded dull, much like it had when she was going through all of her emotional phases. He glanced back at her for a brief moment when he noticed it, but then decided to ignore it and continued his way back to the group. Kagome sat down on the edge of the cliff and sighed, staring down at the beach.

"_Will I ever have anyone truly love me... What the hell did I do to deserve this?" _She asked herself, a few tears falling down her cheeks, _"I knew I shouldn't have allowed myself to like him. I should have kept it the way it was, but no... Why did I think his brother would be any different... I am so stupid..."_

"Kagome...?" She heard someone say her name and looked over to see Shippo and Rin staring at her.

"Oh, you woke up..." Kagome smiled at them and then just looked back to the beach.

"Did he make you cry?" Shippo asked.

" Did who made Kagome cry?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru..." Shippo told her, shooting a glare back towards the group.

Sesshomaru had decided to sit and wait as the children went over to see Kagome. Everyone woke up and began to pack. Hikari and Jakishiro were keeping their distance from the group for some reason, while Sango and Miroku got their things together. Suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine and glanced back towards Shippo and Rin. He saw Shippo glaring at him and raised an eyebrow, thinking to himself, _"That boy... I swear..."_

"Everything is going to be okay, Kagome..." Shippo said, narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru and then looking back to Kagome, "He's just being stubborn."

"I don't understand..." Rin said.

"Let's just say that one of these days, I want to be your big brother!" Shippo said and Rin's eyes lit up.

"Really! That would be so cool!" Rin hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, but give me a moment... There is someone I need to talk to." Shippo ran back to the group and Rin sat down next to Kagome.

"I don't remember my first Mom very well... or my first Dad. I was really little when they were killed..." Rin began to explain to her, "But I know that they loved me and that if there was going to be anyone to be my new Mommy and Daddy, they would want you and Sesshomaru. You guys are the best people I know and I hope that I can call you Mommy one day."

"Rin..." Kagome looked down at the child and then smiled. She pulled her into a tight hug and then kissed her cheek, "You have to be the sweetest girl I have ever met in my life."

"Like Mommy, Like daughter." Rin said and the two started to laugh together.

Shippo ran all the way back to the group, but instead of stopping when he got there, he jumped on top of Sesshomaru's shoulder and bit into it. Hikari and Jakishiro tried not to laugh, while everyone else stared in shock. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and slowly turned his head towards Shippo, but the boy did not budge. He just glared at Sesshomaru more and then removed his teeth, getting in Sesshomaru's face. The two just stared at each other for a moment, and anyone who was paying close attention could see the bold of lightning between their eyes.

"Is there something you need?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"I need you to stop being so stubborn." Shippo said and everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Shippo... I don't think that is very safe... You should come over here." Hikari said.

"No! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Shippo said bluntly and growled at Sesshomaru.

"You... are going to kick my ass?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, his face still blank.

"Yeah and then you will apologize." Shippo told him.

"And for what reason will I do that?" Sesshomaru stood up, the boy still on his shoulder.

"Because you made her cry..." Shippo whispered so low that only Sesshomaru could hear him. The two just stared at each other for a bit longer. Giving up, Sesshomaru picked the boy off his shoulder and walked away, but not towards Kagome.

"Shippo, what was that all about?" Sango asked.

"Just my secret plan..." Shippo smirked and then looked back to see Kagome was walking towards them with Rin in her arms. The two girls were smiling and laughing together. "Hey Momma!"

"... Hey Shippo." Kagome hesitated only slightly because she wasn't used to him calling her that, but she loved the sound of it, "What's going on over here?"

"I think... Shippo just kicked Sesshomaru's ass." Miroku said.

"What?" Kagome blinked and looked down to Shippo who was just smiling.

"Hey! You can't hurt my Daddy!" Rin jumped down from Kagome's arms and poked Shippo.

"I can if he is mean to my Mommy, and besides... they don't mean I actually hurt him." Shippo explained to her, "I just got up in his face"

"Uh... Oh... Um, okay." Rin blinked, not sure what 'got up in his face' actually meant.

"Which is probably a good thing, because I think Rin was about to kick YOUR ass." Jakishiro said, causing everyone around to laugh. Sesshomaru, who was standing about twenty feet away, had heard everything that had gone on, and was feeling very proud at the moment. Rin was indeed ready to fight Shippo for him, and that made him feel a little... happy.

"All right guys... I think it's about time we get going..." Kagome said.

"So where is this place we have to go?" Kikyo asked, standing up with Inuyasha.

"To the Kuhichi Water Shrine." Jakishiro said as everyone seemed to be completely ready for their journey together.

"But... isn't that located on the mountain of Junseikon?" Sango asked, "There is no way to get up there... Most die just by attempting to get close."

"Yes, yes this is true." Jakishiro said, "Which is why Kagome, Kikyo, and Hikari will be the only ones to actually travel onto the Mountain."

"We can't just let them go alone." Miroku said.

"We are going to have to..." Jakishiro regretted saying it, but he knew it was going to have to be done.

"If Naraku get's to that seal first... we are screwed..." Kagome said, "Wait.. how can he get to it if only those who are pure enough can even enter the mountain?"

"I-..." Jakishiro was about to explain something, but was stopped when snow began to fall, "What the hell?"

"This weather lately is insane..." Sango said.

"Yeah... First it's ridiculously hot... Then that storm... Now it's snowing..." Kagome held out her hand as the snow fell.

"Isn't it the middle of summer?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. It is..." Sesshomaru came back over to the group. "It is also a three day trip to Junseikon, so we should get moving."

"Yes, let's go..." Jakishiro said, "The mountain is North East of here, and unfortunately it falls within the Northern Lands... Neither of us have the right to be there."

"He will have to let us through. His wife is human, is she not?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, that is true, but let's still try to avoid him anyway." Jakishiro said and Sesshomaru agreed. With that, the group began to head towards the Northern Lands' east border.

For most of their travel, all of the adults stayed silent. Miroku and Sango would speak to each other every now and then, along with Kikyo and Inuyasha, but Kagome and Sesshomaru seemed distant from one another, which Jakishiro and Hikari both noticed. Shippo and Rin were extremely bored and when they wanted to play they couldn't because the group was constantly moving, so they just kept riding on AhUn's back. Hikari and Jakishiro talked about Sesshomaru and Kagome for a moment, but neither of them could come up with a reason or understanding on why the two were acting this way, so they came up with a plan.

"Sesshomaru." Jakishiro called out to him. "Come with me." Jakishiro jumped into the air about one hundred feet and stayed there. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and jumped up as well. They kept flying forwards and kept up with the group. Hikari took this as her moment to get over to Kagome and talk to her while they walked.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Hikari asked her. "You seem... different."

"I know exactly what you are referring to, Hikari..." Kagome said, sighing, "I'm fine. That guy up there is the one with the problem, not me. Stubborn asshole."

"Well that is the Kagome we all like." Sango said, nudging her. "What did he do anyway?"

"Eh... Let's just say he is definitely a male..." Kagome said, causing the females to laugh, including Kikyo and Rin.

"Well I hope so, because if he isn't, then we have been seriously lied to..." Kikyo said, while still laughing. Kagome kept a smile on her face, but was wondering why Kikyo seemed so friendly towards her and the rest. She usually wasn't like this.

"What is going on between you and Kagome?" Jakishiro asked.

"What?" Sesshomaru kept his blank stare.

"Why are you two suddenly so distant with each other?" Jakishiro asked, "Yesterday you had no problem laying right next to the girl while you slept, but now you won't even walk within five feet of her. What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked him, "What makes you think it was something I did?"

"..." Jakishiro said nothing. He stared at Sesshomaru, giving him a 'do you really think I'm that stupid' type of look.

"I made her cry." was all Sesshomaru said.

"What? Why?" Jakishiro asked him.

"It was not intentional."

"Well of course it wasn't, but what did you do to make it happen?"

"I am not entirely sure. The last thing I said to her was that she had nothing to offer. She told me that she owed me for bringing the child ba-" Sesshomaru was cut off when Jakishiro hit him very harshly in the head and sent him flying to the ground. Everyone jumped when Sesshomaru's body came falling from the skies and slammed into the path in front of him. Jakishiro soon came down after, but much slower and landed quite nicely. They all waited for the dust to clear, everyone but Jakishiro staying quiet.

"What the hell was that for?" Sesshomaru stood up, glaring at Jakishiro.

"You know exactly what that was for." Jakishiro said, his arms crossed along his chest, "That is not something you should have said, and you know it. Think about it for a minute and you will realize what I mean."

"What the hell did you say to him?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru with a slightly worried look on her face. When he looked over to her he showed that he was angry, but seeing the look on her face, he changed that rather quickly. He glanced around at everyone and then shook his head, sighing.

"I didn't say anything to him..." Sesshomaru said, walking towards Kagome, "I need to speak with you for a moment..." He continued walking passed her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Kagome glanced back towards Sango and Hikari who were just smiling, but she felt extremely nervous for some reason. She felt like he was mad at her.

"This is far enough..." Sesshomaru stopped walking, letting go of her wrist now that they were away from the rest of the group. He turned to her and noticed her stepping back, along with her heart having sped up. "Are you frightened of me?"

"Not in the way you're thinking, but yeah, a bit." She nodded to him, taking another step back.

"Stop doing that." He said, his voice sounding irritated at her.

"Doing what?" She asked him while taking another step back.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru suddenly leaped forward and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her back up against a tree, "Stop... backing... away from me like you think I am going to hurt you."

"I... Uh... Sesshomaru, you're hurting and scaring me..." She said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked her, "On the cliff you said that you trusted me with your life. Why do you fear me now? Has that fact changed that quickly?"

**End Of Chapter Sixteen**

**REMEMBER! I do not continue a story that doesn't get reviewed! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kagome stood there, her back up against the tree and Sesshomaru's grip on her shoulders still as tight as ever. Her eyes were wide in confusion at his last question. Had her opinion of him changed just because he hurt her feelings? And if that was true, was that the same thing she had done to Inuyasha? He hurt her, so suddenly she doesn't want to be friends anymore? Could she be that selfish of a person? Suddenly she started shaking her head. No, that wasn't it. She knew it wasn't.

"You're wrong..." Kagome said and Sesshomaru's irritation began to come down, "The look in your eyes it what was scaring me... You don't always just look angry to me, but right now you look lost, confused, and like you don't know what to do... I don't like it when you look like that. I had that look..."

"Like I don't know what to do?" Sesshomaru looked away for a moment and then back to her, "You had that look?"

"Yeah... I did... When my feelings for Inuyasha were coming into question..." Kagome began to explain to him, "I kept asking myself why I felt that way... Was it even real... You have that same look. What the hell is on your mind, Sesshomaru?"

"You." He clearly stated and then loosened his grip on her, "You are! All the time. It's frustrating. I can't stop thinking about you, and I do not know or understand why."

"Why did you say that to me on the cliff?" Kagome asked him.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru stepped back and leaned up against a tree, his head lowered, allowing his silky silver hair to fall passed his face.

"When you said I had nothing to offer you..."

"You don't." Sesshomaru told her, hearing her heart beat jump again, "Does that bother you?"

"I think you can tell..." Kagome told him.

"Why?"

"Because..." She turned and began walking away, "Once again I feel useless..." She began walking back towards everyone, but didn't get five feet away before Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back, pushing her up against the tree once more.

"What did I tell you about you not being useless?" Sesshomaru told her.

"You're the one saying I have nothing to offer." Kagome said, looking away from him.

"You don't. I should be offering things to you." Sesshomaru said, shocking Kagome.

"Whoa, whoa, what? What do you mean?" Kagome asked him.

"I am the one that has the money, the status, the castl-.. Well used to have the castle. I should be offering you things, not the other way around." Sesshomaru told her, but looked confused when she started to smile and giggle at him.

"Oh... I see..." Kagome said and he backed away, only to have her constantly step forward towards him, "So because I don't have money or a big house, I can't offer you anything?"

"That is what I mean, yes." Sesshomaru kept backing away until his back came to a tree.

"You are acting different Sesshomaru." Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"And so are you."

"Yes, I am acting like you." She said keeping her eyebrow raised. "And you are acting like me."

"I think Jakishiro hit me a little too hard on the head." Sesshomaru told her.

"Was that a joke? Oh my god did you just tell a joke?" Kagome's eyes lit up and she smiled , "That was adorable!"

"What?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, already back to his old self.

"Well anyways..." Kagome shook her head and looked back up to him, "Just because I don't have a big house or money, and just because I am not super well known like you, doesn't mean I don't have anything to offer..."

"And what would you give me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"_A kiss you dumbshit..." _she thought to herself before shrugging at him, "I don't know... What would you want? I do owe you for bringing back my son. I guess we could call that even since I did heal you once and Jakshiro and Rin twice now..."

"I guess that can make it even..." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Aye..." Kagome rolled her eyes, giving up on trying to make him see what she meant, "You... are so dense! Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"A what?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"A lover? A potential mate?"

"That... is not really any of your business."

"Should I take that as a no? Because you obviously can't see the fucking signs when a girl has really started to like you." Kagome smacked her own forehead.

"No. I have no way of telling whether a female likes me or not."

"Oh my god!" Kagome began laughing and shaking her head, "You... I... I don't know what else to say to you! I know you can hear my heart beat when I'm near you, maybe the way I speak? Or how about that you are the one that I am continuing to stay with when Sango and Miroku are stuck with your idiot brother."

"You like me?"

"Yes! God, I thought that would have been obvious by now!" Kagome dropped down to the floor and sighed, feeling exhausted. "You may be extremely dense, but yes... I really am starting to like you. And.. I thought you heard all of this during that conversation with me and Sango?"

"You knew I was there?"

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"There is this strange sense of safety I get when you're around me... Once I felt like I could relax completely, I knew you were there." She looked up to him and smiled. "It's not just my own sense though... It's like you unintentionally put this aura around me that makes me feel like I am protected."

"I see..." he just stared at her for a moment and then stood up straight, returning to his usual demeanor.

"Oh, that will not due... Not yet." Kagome stood back up.

"What?"

"You can't go back to normal just yet."

"And why is th-" He was cut off when she stepped forward and kissed his lips. Unfortunately for her, he was so damn tall, it was hard to reach him, so she had to step on the tree and push herself onto her tiptoes. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide for most of the kiss, but once he calmed down, they closed. After a few more moments, Kagome broke the kiss and opened her eyes to look at him.

"That's why." She said and then turned away, walking back towards the group. Sesshomaru stood there in shock. His heart was beating so fast, and for some reason he had this urge to lick his lips, so he did.

"Well then..." was all he said and he did his best to regain his composure, which actually took him longer than he thought.

Kagome enjoyed her walk back to the group. She had begun skipping and jumped into the clearing, startling them all. She laughed at them and went over to Sango and Hikari whispering something in their ears. The two girl's eyes lit up and they all shared in a group hug.

"FINALLY!" Hikari said, "You took forever!"

"Oh shush. He's the one that is clueless... He had no clue, even after hearing our conversation in the springs, Sango." Kagome said.

"Oh wow, you knew?"

"Of course I did! And I do thank you for not letting me knew while we were there. It would have been a BIT embarrassing."

"No problem." The girl's shared another laugh and Sango nudged Kagome when Sesshomaru entered the clearing. Of course he was back to normal when they all looked to him, but the girl's knew better.

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru said and they all agreed.

After hours and hours of traveling it was finally midnight. The group was tired and they all wanted to take a break and sleep. Rin and Shippo were almost falling off of AhUn because they were so tired. Kikyo was being carried by Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku were fighting to stay away on Kirara, who was already close to passing out.

"I think... it's about time we all sleep." Kagome said yawning.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru stated. He was also tired, but not as bad as everyone else.

"Let's stop here..." Inuyasha said, laying Kikyo down on the floor and then covering her up with the upper part of his clothing.

"It's too bad Kagome doesn't have her big yellow bag..." Shippo said, "There was a comfy pillow in it that I liked to used a lot..."

"I'm sorry Shippo, I left it at Kaede's hut, along with the bow Hikari made me... I'm sorry!" Kagome smacked herself in the head and dropped down to her feet.

"Oh... That's all right. We can pick it up later?" Hikari smiled weakly as she laid down.

"It would have to be after the battle, and now that I think about it, I have no other weapon..." Kagome began to get very angry with herself, "I feel so fucking stupid!"

"It's fine. On the way to Junseikon, we can pass by a village and get you something that you can use." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down and leaned up against a tree. "After the battle we'll get the bow."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled and then scooted over next to a tree as well. Shippo ran over to Kagome and snuggled himself into her lap, while Rin did the same with Sesshomaru.

"Time to sleep..." Rin said and everyone smiled at the two children.

"They are so cute..." Kikyo smiled softly, but then a look of sadness came on her face. She sighed and cuddled into Inuyasha, laying her head on his chest and going to sleep.

"_I don't think she can have kids now... I wonder if it's possible to get her an actual body..." _Kagome thought to herself and then closed her eyes.

Everyone except for Sesshomaru went to sleep. He looked around and saw the way everyone was sleeping. Even Jakishiro and Hikari seemed to cuddle with one another, which in a way he found odd. He glanced over to Kagome, and saw that Shippo was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and then felt something poke him. He looked down to Rin who gave him a big smile.

"You know you want to." Shippo smirked at him and motioned for him to come over. Sesshomaru just shook his head like Shippo had gone insane. "Now!" Shippo demanded in the loudest whisper he could do. Sesshomaru glanced around at everyone to make sure they were still asleep and then looked back to Shippo.

"Not tonight." Sesshomaru told him, which gave Shippo hope of another night. Shippo nodded and both him and Rin went to sleep. Sesshomaru sighed in relief, but then felt someone's eyes on him. He glanced over to Sango, Miroku, Jakishiro, and Hikari and sort of got freaked out. Their eyes all seemed to be glowing red and were giving him evil smiles.

"_And they thought I was scary..." _Sesshomaru just turned away and closed his eyes, a single sweat drop falling down the side of his face that no one could see. After relaxing he and everyone else continued their sleep until morning.

For a while the snow had stopped, but they all only got an hour of sleep and it started up again. Kagome held Shippo as close as possible to keep him warm, but she herself was shivering. They had not prepared themselves very well for this trip. No blankets, no food, no water. Rin was beginning to cough when the wind picked up, and everyone started to get very worried.

"We need to find some shelter." Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and knelt down next to him, "Do you know anywhere we can go?"

"Hm..." Sesshomaru had already wrapped his pelt around her, but it wasn't working, "I don't know these lands the way I used to..."

"We have to do something..." Inuyasha stood up and looked around. "There's a mountain over there, maybe we can find a cave or something..."

"Let's go... It's worth a try." Kikyo said. Everyone got up and quickly began to run towards the mountain range. Once they got there, they desperately looked around for some where to wait out the storm. Miroku yelled to them from higher ground. He found a small cave for them.

"Hurry! Up here!" Miroku walked into the cave and helped each one of them up. Once they were all in, they were already extremely cold. Rin and Shippo were shivering. Miroku and Inuyasha got to work on a fire and started it as quickly as possible.

"Is everyone all right?" Sango asked.

"The kids need to be warmed up. Rin's way too cold." Kagome said as she felt the child's forehead.

"I'll put her near the fire..." Sesshomaru moved closer to the fire in hopes of it warming the child up. They all sat in worry for Rin. Shippo had warmed up rather quickly, but Rin was taking much more time. Suddenly the weather outside changed again. The wind shifted towards them and it began to rain, sending the wind straight into the cave.

"I'll get it..." Kikyo stood up and walked over to the opening of the cave, erecting a barrier. The wind and rain were no longer coming in, but it really needed to warm up. After about ten minutes, with Kikyo blocking out all the cold wind, Rin opened her eyes, feeling much better.

"Oh thank god..." Kagome said and nodded in thanks to Kikyo.

"What's going on?" Rin asked.

"You gave us quite a fright..." Sesshomaru said to her in a loving tone, which made everyone look at him like he might have been sick too.

"Cuuuuute." Sango said and then nudged Kagome.

"Heh..." Kagome shook her head and smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Rin."

"Yeah... I'm okay." she said, "But how come I am all wet?"

"The snow." Sesshomaru told her, "I think we all got soaked out there."

"Yeah... Does anyone have any rope?" Kagome asked. "We can use it and our clothes to create a divider within the cave, so the perverted men can't look at us while they dry."

"Men? As in more than one?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "The only pervert here is Miroku."

"Hey now! There is no need for the name calling, but I wouldn't mind getting a peek at tho-" Miroku was suddenly pushed back by Sango and Kagome.

"Pervert..." Sango yelled at him.

"Is he always like that?" Jakishiro asked and everyone said 'yes'.

"Oh come on! Give a guy some credit!" Miroku laughed sheepishly. "And anyway... I don't think stripping down is a good idea actually... If we were attacked by some demon, or we needed a quick escape, being naked isn't the best idea."

"Yeah, he's right..." Inuyasha said, "As long as we stick close to the fire, we should be able to dry off and keep warm."

"Kikyo..." Kagome looked to her, "Is there anyway to keep that type of barrier up without you having to sit there the entire time?"

"No. There isn't from what I know." Kikyo shook her head and continued concentrating on the barrier.

"Hm..." Kagome looked around at everyone, "Let's hope this storm blows over soon, otherwise... We may be in for a few huge problems..."

"I'll be okay for a few hours... I used to have to do this all the time." Kikyo told them to try and ease their worries, "Just keep the kids warm."

"Thanks." Sango said and then she cuddled up next to Miroku.

Inuyasha went over to sit by Kikyo, while Hikari and Jakishiro moved to the end of the cave to sleep. Rin and Shippo were laid down next to the fire. Kagome went over to sit by Sesshomaru, but still kept a bit of space between them. She was cold, her skin was like ice and wearing her usual school uniform was not the best for this weather. She tried to sleep, but couldn't with the way she was beginning to feel. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome had begun to shake.

"_She's cold..." _He thought to himself, wondering what to do, _"If she gets sick, this entire mission will be ruined. Why is she wearing such clothing anyway? She should have changed." _

Sesshomaru sighed and glanced around the cave. Everyone was asleep or on their way to it. He looked back over to Kagome, who had brought her knees up to her chest, still trying to keep warm. Her teeth began to chatter, her body was shaking even more. Her eyes suddenly snapped open when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked over to Sesshomaru, and he pulled her closer to him, placing her between his legs. Kagome's cheeks turned red and Sesshomaru set his hand on the back of her head, gently pushing it down to lay upon his chest. Kagome gladly accepted this gesture and closed her eyes, feeling much warmer already. He wrapped his arms around her, making her blush even more and smile even bigger. She took in a deep breath and relaxed completely, falling asleep in the arms of the demon Lord Sesshomaru.

**End Chapter Seventeen**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was just before dawn and the storm had ceased. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha still had not been able to sleep since they were keeping the barrier up. Everyone else had just barely gone to sleep when the storm had stopped, and were all too tired to wake with the sun. It was going on noon, and Rin and Shippo were the first ones to wake up. They felt extremely uncomfortable for some reason and they were both sweating. Shippo tapped on Rin's shoulder and pointed to Sesshomaru and Kagome. When Rin looked to see what had happened, her eyes lit up in happiness.

"TH-" Rin was going to yell, but Shippo stopped her.

"Let them sleep..." he whispered and Rin nodded. The two decided to sit there and wait for everyone to wake up. Only a few minutes passed and Sango woke up. Miroku woke up to her moving and the two sat up. Sango was immediately greeted by the sweet smiles of the two children. They pointed.

"What?" Sango said and looked to what they were pointing at, "Oh... YES!"

"Now isn't that... not something I thought I'd ever see." Miroku sat up and smiled at the sight of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"It's a lovely sight." Jakishiro and Hikari came from the back of the cave, "I knew he cared for the girl, he just needed a few pushes to realize it."

"They are so cute!" Hikari said. Everyone was speaking pretty low, trying to let the two sleep.

"I can't say I ever thought I'd see Kagome in the arms of my brother." Inuyasha said loudly, since he had been woken up by Sango's excited 'yes'. This of course caused both Sesshomaru and Kagome to wake up, but Sesshomaru didn't budge. Instead he whispered something in Kagome's ear, causing her to start laughing.

"Oh wow... Ahahahaha!" Kagome sat up and glanced back to Sesshomaru who had straightened his back and looked over to the rest of the group.

"Well good morning, son. Did you sleep well?" Jakishiro asked him with a huge smile.

"Better than I have in a while, thank you." Sesshomaru stood, helping Kagome to her feet as well.

"Oh really?" Jakishiro smirked and the group all chuckled.

"Well that's flattering." Kagome smiled and stretched her back. "So... we have no food, no water, and... why the hell is it so hot?"

"I blame you and Sesshomaru." Kikyo stepped forward, obviously joking at what she said.

"Why would you blame them?" Inuyasha asked, not getting the joke.

"It... was kind of a joke." Kikyo said, "Since the two of them are actually a cute couple."

"Whoa, we are not a couple." Kagome said, her cheeks turning red.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, shocking everyone.

"Because, I don't call it a couple thing until someone has officially said yes." Kagome explained, "And neither of us have, so..."

"Oh... You're one of those 'I want him to ask' girls, aren't you?" Hikari said bluntly, making Kagome blush.

"Uh... Okay OFF THIS SUBJECT! Why is it so hot?" Kagome said, walking to the edge of the cave. "Whoa..."

"What the fuck?" Sango said as she saw what Kagome did.

Everyone walked over to the edge of the cave and looked around, eyes wide. As far as the eye could see was completely flooded. Since they were about one hundred feet higher than normal ground, and it was the water was only about twenty feet down, they could tell it was extremely deep. It made it look as if the ocean had been brought through.

"I don't understand..." Kagome said, "How could this be happening?"

"The snow last night must have melted from this extreme heat..." Kikyo said, shaking her head in disbelief, "But... There wasn't THIS much..."

"How are we going to get around it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Where is AhUn?" Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's pants, "I don't remember him coming with us when we left."

"Yeah... Where is Kirara?" Sango looked around nervously, "We must have gotten separated with all that ruckus last night."

"Shit, we have to find them." Miroku looked around.

"Yeah, how?" Inuyasha said angrily, "The entire area is flooded, the only way we can go us up!"

Everyone turned to look up the mountain. It was extremely steep and they all knew the children would not be able to climb that easily. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would have an easier time than the others, but how were they going to make it up there without getting hurt? Nervously, they all looked to each other and began to climb. All the men seemed to go a little faster than the woman, but kept slowing down and staying close to them just in case. Shippo held onto Kagome, while Rin held onto Sesshomaru, both scared that someone was going to fall and get hurt really badly.

"You okay Rin?" Shippo asked her, noticing the fear the girl felt. She was holding onto Sesshomaru and kept her eyes tightly closed while hanging from his shoulders.

"I...I'm o-okay!" She said, refusing to open her eyes.

"Just hold on, okay! Don't open your eyes!" Shippo told her, trying to help her out, but everyone knows a child usually does the opposite of what she is told. Trying to be brave, Rin opened her eyes and looked down. Her eyes widened and since she was scared of heights, she began feeling lightheaded. Right when Sesshomaru moved from one ledge to another, Rin fainted, falling off his back.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru yelled, reaching out to her, but just barely missed her and she continued falling.

Hearing Sesshomaru yell, everyone looked over to see Rin fall. Kagome was unable to do anything because the distance between her and Rin was too great. Kagome screamed for the girl, her heart practically breaking while watching the child fall. Kikyo let go of the mountain and reached out to grab Rin, but missed because Rin was too far. She herself began to fall, but Inuyasha grabbed her. Miroku saw what Sango was about to do and freaked out.

"Sango no!" Miroku said, reaching out for her, but was unable to stop her.

Sango used as much strength in her legs as she could and jumped backwards off the mountain. Rin fell right into her arms and the two of them continued falling. Everyone watched in horror. They had made it so high. There was no way Sango was going to survive the fall. A single tear left Sango's eye as she closed her eyes, keeping a tight hold onto the unconscious Rin. They all waited for a loud bang or splash as her body passed into a shadowed part of the mountain, but it never came.

"Sango..." Miroku said with a trembling voice, waiting for her to reply back.

"RIN! SANGO!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shit..." Inuyasha jumped down to see what had happened, Sesshomaru deciding to follow right behind him. Once the two landed, they were surrounded by wolves. "The h-.. Koga..."

"Koga?" Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha.

"He probably caught her... Good. He's the Leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe..." Inuyasha explained to Sesshomaru and the two relaxed slightly.

"Yeah, I caught her. Poor thing thought she was going to die." Koga came from the shadows with Sango in his arms. She had passed out. Rin was laying on top of her, Sango had not yet let go. Even being unconscious she was not going to let the child go.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru walked over and took Sango from his arms. With that, the three leaped into the air, landing outside of the cave that Koga was in.

"Sango! Rin!" Kagome and the rest had climbed down to see what was going on. She ran over to them both and checked for injuries. "Oh thank god..."

"She's okay?" Miroku said nervously and Kagome nodded. He let out a stressed sigh and then smiled, allowing a few tears to drop down his cheeks before calming down, "Thank you Koga..."

"No problem..." Koga smiled and then turned to Kagome, speaking in a flirtatious way, "Hey Kagome."

"Hi Koga." She said normally, as she sat down by Sango as Sesshomaru laid the two girls down.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Koga asked.

"We have a huge mission that needs to be completed." Jakishiro told him, "Naraku is after a certain Crest that will kill all humans if he gets it. We have to get there first, or we will all more than likely die..."

"I see... So where exactly is this Crest?" Koga asked them.

"The Kuhichi Water Shrine..." Hikari said, "On Junseikon Mountain..."

"How the fuck are you guys going to get there? That blizzard last night has the entire area around here flooded..." Koga told them.

"We don't know... We planned on climbing the mountain and then going from there." Jakishiro explained, pointing up to the mountain, "We would fly, but we can't find AhUn or Kirara."

"Are you talking about that cat demon that usual travels with you?" Koga asked.

"Yes! Do you know where she is?" Kagome asked him.

"Over there..." Koga pointed into the cave they had come from. Kagome immediately jumped down into it, landing a little harshly on the ground below. She ignored all the wolves that were around growling at her and walked through. Suddenly a bright light came from the corner of the cave, and she looked to see Kirara transform into her larger self.

"Kirara!" Kagome ran over and hugged the large feline, "Is AhUn with you?" Kirara purred and nudged Kagome over to AhUn. He had been hurt. "Oh no..." Kagome knelt down next to the two headed dragon and looked at his wounds, "Oh... What happened to you?" She sighed and raised her hands over him, healing him the same way she had done everyone else. His wounds were great, blood was everywhere. A few bones were jutting out through his skin and he wasn't breathing well, "Don't die on me... You have a few friends that wish for you to return..."

Luckily Kagome was able to save AhUn, but his energy was low. He still was too tired to walk and this worried Kagome. She leaned in and asked AhUn if they would be comfortable staying here alone, while they finished their mission. Of course AhUn was okay with it. Kagome's heart sank at the idea of leaving him there, but it must be done. She jumped on Kirara's back and then looked to AhUn once more, "We will not leave you here... I swear it. We will return for you." With that, Kirara took into the air and flew out of the cave. They landed right next to the group and noticed Sango and Rin had woken up.

"Kirara!" Sango ran over and hugged her oldest friend. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was scared I had lost you..." Kirara just purred in reply, snuggling herself into Sango.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome walked over to him, "AhUn is in there as well. He was hurt, but he is okay now. His energy is too low, so I told him to stay here."

"What?" Sesshomaru glared at her slightly, irritated with her choice.

"If he were to come with us now, there is no guarantee for his safety and he will end up slowing us down." Kagome explained, "I do not want him getting sick. I swore to him that we would come back. He trusts me with this decision, so I hope you do to..." Kagome kept her eyes on Sesshomaru. She was upset. She knew he didn't want to leave AhUn here, but there was no choice.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and then looked to Koga, "Wi-... Will you watch over him?" Sesshomaru hesitated asking the wolf demon, but Koga nodded to him. "Thank you."

"Thank you Koga. We will be back for our friend." Kagome said and then she looked around, "I think it's about time we all get going... Kirara, will you be able to handle carrying most of us? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will more than likely be able to run themselves, but Sango, Kikyo, and myself will not be able to get over this mountain without incident."

"Hey... What about me?" Miroku stepped forward, "You can't forget about me! This mountain his hell for me as well."

"I know, I know! I don't want the children falling, so Kirara will be their best bet. Sango..." Kagome looked to her friend and practically demanded of her, "You will be riding Kirara as well. Miroku go with her. If I have to see you fall like that again, I do not know what I will do."

"I have a question..." Rin suddenly spoke out.

"Yeah... I do too..." Shippo joined in.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Where's Jaken?" They asked in unison.

"I... haven't seen him in a while. And we didn't even look for him at the castle." Kagome said, almost panicking, "Oh gosh, I feel horrible. What if he's laying there hurt? He could be dead!"

"..." Sesshomaru didn't let his actual worry come through, but Kagome was right. He had forgotten all about his loyal servant. Where was he?

"Kagome, I hate to say this, but we can't worry about that right now..." Hikari told her, "Jaken was at the castle with Shippo and Rin. I remember him using his staff to protect me right before the explosion. I am sure that he is okay."

"Yes." Jakishiro stepped over and nudged Kagome, "I doubt that little toad will die so easily. His loyalty to our dear Sesshomaru is too great for falter. I believe we should all get going so we can end this war between us and Naraku. Then and only then will we return to find the imp!"

"Oh... Okay..." Kagome calmed down and then looked around. "I... am about to sound so bossy..."

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Hikari said.

"Jakishiro and Hikari, I want you at the front. You're jumping up the mountain first. Watch over one another. Inuyasha, your hands have to be free and I want you at the back just in case someone falls again. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo... On Kirara and please hold onto the children."

"Yes, you sound very bossy..." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him, "So where will I be, ma'am?"

"You wi-... Did you just call m-.. Never mind. You're carrying me." Kagome smirked at him and then whispered into his ear, "Out of everyone here, you and Jakishiro are the strongest. I want him up front to make sure that the path is clear. I want you carrying me, so I don't have to worry about dying."

"I see." He raised an eyebrow, fighting a slight chuckle. _"So she doesn't have to worry about dying, huh? She really does not trust Inuyasha anymore."_

"I'm fine with what she says, but we need to get over this mountain now..." Inuyasha told them, sounding like he was in a hurry.

"Why are you rushing?" Kikyo asked.

"That!" Inuyasha and Miroku pointed off in the distance and everyone looked.

"Shit.. GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" Koga yelled to his pack that was in the cave and they all ran out.

An extremely large wave was coming over towards them, covering everything in it's path. It was like a huge damn had been released and they were right in it's path. Sango grabbed the children and jumped on Kirara with Miroku while, Inuyasha just grabbed Kikyo and Jakishiro and Hikari jumped off. Sesshomaru went to grab Kagome, but she was gone. The water was only a few feet away and Sesshomaru and the group all jumped out of the way. The water slammed into the mountain where they were standing, but kept rising and rising. They continued jumping up, level by level. Kirara kept close to them, but still made sure to keep her distance from the water so she and those she was carrying wouldn't be pulled in. After a while, the water calmed down and they were at the peak of the mountain. Sesshomaru looked around and his heart began to race.

"Kagome... Where the fuck is Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked around and then down to where they were standing before. "Where is she?"

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, while everyone began running around the mountain to see if she was there.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, can you smell her? Hear her?" Miroku asked.

"MOMMY!" Shippo looked around beginning to cry. "MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!"

"KAGOME!" Rin got down on her knees and looked over the edge of the mountain.

"Oh god..." Kikyo also was looking around for her.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Where's Koga?"

"They're both gone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh god, please tell me he saved her..."Sango bit her bottom lip and began looking around on the tops of the mountains.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Koga suddenly yelled out to them. Everyone looked over to him in horror. Kagome wasn't with him.

"Did you grab Kagome?" Kikyo yelled to him, just to make sure.

"No! I thought you guys had her!" Koga looked around, but no. She wasn't there.

"Oh my god..." Sango held her head and began to cry, "Not Kagome... Why..."

"Hikari, what are you looking at?" Jakishiro looked to the girl. She was staring over the edge at something. Everyone ran over to see what it was, but they saw nothing. They kept glancing over to Hikari and then back to the place she was staring, but nothing happened.

"Why are you looking down there like that?" Sesshomaru said, but she didn't reply. It was like she was concentrating on something. Suddenly she jumped off the ledge and into the water. She came up for a moment, took a deep breath and swam right back down.

"What is she doing?" Inuyasha asked.

**End Of Chapter Eighteen**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Tell me what you like! PM me and give me a few ideas you would enjoy in later chapters and future stories!**

**ALSO:::**A Special Thanks To **lara5170**. You have been extremely supportive in everything you have said to me. I appreciate everything and just wanted to let you know how great it's been to have you read my stories! Thank you so much and continue to enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Everyone watched in horror as Hikari jumped down off the cliff. They all thought she must have been crazy to jump down in that water, but something was strange. Hikari swam down into the depths of the cave that was once dry. Her eyes began glowing a bright blue and she was able to see everything under the water as clear as day. She looked around and saw Kagome standing there behind a barrier. She went closer and tapped on it, alerting Kagome of her presence.

"Hikari!" Kagome looked in shock, "How the hell... You're hair!"

Hikari smiled at her at first, but then looked confused. What about her hair? She grabbed a lock and pulled it, blinking in shock as she saw it's new color. It was blue. It was a sky blue color. She had never seen it do this before. Hikari shook it off and decided that it was more important to get Kagome out of here. She motioned for Kagome to take her hand and let down the barrier, but Kagome shook her head no. When Hikari shrugged her shoulders, showing Kagome that she didn't understand, Kagome pointed back to an exhausted AhUn.

"He... can't move... He's so tired. I don't know what happened, but when we got separated, he got hurt..." Kagome looked back to the two headed dragon very worried, "I... refuse to leave him like this."

Hikari just nodded, showing that she agreed and then looked around, causing Kagome to noticed something else on her neck. Gills? No wonder she could be down here for so long, but when did she develop this power? Kagome shook it off as Hikari began to swim into the barrier.

"What the hell?" Kagome asked and then Hikari dropped to the floor, completely inside, "How did you do that? And when did you get gills?"

"The gill thing I have had for a while... The blue hair though..." Hikari took in a deep breath, "That is new... I've never been able to see underwater like that either. It's no different then being on the surface."

"Well... Is there anyway you can help me?" Kagome asked her, "I can't get him out of here alone."

"Kagome, have you ever done an energy transfer?" Hikari asked.

"What is that?"

"It's just like it sounds, you give him your energy to help him move and get out of here." Hikari explained to her and they both turned towards AhUn, who was barely able to keep his eyes open. They sat down next to him and Kagome set her hands on him.

"Now... how do I do it?"

"Be careful... Too little won't do anything, too much can leave you both dead..." Hikari told her, which made Kagome second guess the process, "His body has to have time to turn what you're giving him into energy it understands and can use. Just take a deep breath and slowly send your energy into him."

"It won't hurt him will it? I mean... He's a demon, I'm a-"

"Kagome... that is why you have to do it slow enough for his body to react the proper way." Hikari explained to her, "Now try it, or he's stuck down here..."

She hesitated. The idea of transferring her energy into his body scared her. She saw what it would usually do to demons, and that wasn't something she would like to happen to AhUn. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, beginning to send a small amount of energy into AhUn's body, but it seemed to do nothing, so she increased it a bit. AhUn's breathing began to go back to normal and he opened his eyes too. Kagome tried increasing it a bit more, but AhUn began to flinch, feeling pain. She quickly calmed it down and whispered a sweet 'sorry' to them. It took a few minutes to do it, but once it was done, AhUn stood up. She stood up with them, refusing to break the connection and giving them a bit more. After a couple more minutes, she stopped and looked to them.

"_**Thank you lady Kagome." **_AhUn looked to her and said.

"Whoa..." Kagome suddenly got dizzy, "Did you just talk to me?"

"_**Yes I did. Mixing your energy with mine, you can hear my thoughts." **_AhUn explained to her and Kagome just laughed, feeling like she had gone crazy,**_ "This isn't something you should do with just anyone... For instance, I would not ever want to know what that crazy half dog, Inuyasha was thinking. That is a trip no one wants to take."_**

"Ahaha!" Kagome laughed and hugged AhUn, "You're awesome! This is so cool. So from now on when you want someone to talk to, I can do it!"

"_**Yes... That would be quite fun, my dear Kagome, but right now I think we should concentrate on the mission. I feel Sesshomaru is beginning to... what would you call it? Freak out? I can hear his heart from here. I believe my Master has grown to truly love you milady. I thank you for that." **_AhUn told her, making her blush and smile.

"Okay, this isn't fair. I have no clue what you two are talking about." Hikari raised an eyebrow. Kagome looked over to her and blinked. "What?"

"Your hair is black and your eyes are green again..." She explained.

"My eyes changed too?"

"Yes, they were like... glowing blue. And I mean GLOWING!" Kagome told her.

"_**I hate to break up the party, but we should really get going. Inuyasha and the Wolf are about to fight." **_AhUn said.

"You can tell that from down here?" Kagome asked.

"_**Yes, my dear. I can. Now hop on my back, let the barrier down and hold on for dear life." **_AhUn said and Kagome nodded. Hikari and Kagome jumped on AhUn's back.

"Hikari hold on as tight as you can, okay?" Kagome told her and Hikari tightly wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist, "All right... one... two... THREE!" Kagome waved her arms and the barrier dropped sending tons of water shooting towards them. AhUn did their best to stand there ground, while Kagome and Hikari held on as tightly as possible.

Up on the surface, Sesshomaru was standing away from the group, facing the opposite direction. Sango, Jakishiro, and Kikyo were all sitting in on a large rock, no longer sure of what to do. Rin and Shippo had not yet taken their eyes off the water, while Koga and Inuyasha were going back and forth, blaming one another for what happened to Kagome and Hikari and for what Naraku was going to do to all the humans since they could no longer complete their mission.

"You stupid mutt! If you had grabbed her then this wouldn't be happening!" Koga yelled.

"I was busy protecting Kikyo! Who the hell did you protect?" Inuyasha yelled, "You're the one always saying that Kagome was going to be your wife! Why didn't you protect her then!"

"I WAS PROTECTING MY PACK! YOU KNOW, THE PEOPLE I AM RESPOSIBLE FOR!" Koga shouted, "YOU'D KNOW IF YOU PAID ATTENTION EVERY NOW AND THEN!"

"MOMMY!" Shippo suddenly yelled and everyone jumped over to the edge of the mountain to look.

"AND HIKARI TOO!" Rin yelled and suddenly Kagome, Hikari, and AhUn shot out from a whirl pool that had formed in the surface of the water.

"Kagome!" Sango's eyes widened, lighting up with an immense happiness in knowing that her friend was okay.

"Oh thank god." Kikyo sighed in relief and both Koga and Inuyasha just began to laugh, feeling like they were fighting and worrying for nothing.

"I'm okay guys..." Kagome jumped down off of AhUn after he landed.

"Kagome here..." Hikari said, jumping off AhUn, "Refused to let anything happen to AhUn, so the moment the wave came, instead of running up the hill with us, she jumped into the cave and put up a barrier to keep the water from getting to them."

"And if Hikari hadn't come to help, I more than likely would have never gotten out of there." Kagome said, hugging Hikari, "She taught me how to do an energy transfer, so AhUn was able to get us all out of there."

"_**Thank you for the credit Lady Kagome, but it is you and Hikari who deserve all the praise." **_AhUn told her.

"How come you call me Lady Kagome?" Kagome asked him.

"You can talk to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"_**Because I soon expect you to be Master Sesshomaru's mate. So, until that moment, I will call you Lady Kagome. When you are finally his mate, I will call you Master Kagome, just like I do him." **_AhUn explained to her, but the only thing Kagome seemed to here was 'you to be Master Sesshomaru's mate'.

"HIS WHAT!" Kagome jumped back a bit and stared at AhUn. AhUn stepped towards her and got 'all up in her face'.

"_**Yes Lady Kagome." **_He said with a very serious tone, **_"And once that happens, I expect you to treat Sesshomaru with the love he deserves, because I will not allow him to treat you with anything less. I have already told him this, so he understands my position on it."_**

"Y-Yes... Okay. I understand AhUn." Kagome moved behind Sango and narrowed her eyes at the two headed Dragon, "He... is scary..."

"What did he say?" Sango asked.

"I'll explain that another time... I think we should get going, and since AhUn c-.. I mean..." Kagome smiled over to AhUn, "Would it be okay if you flew us?"

"_**I'd be delighted Lady Kagome." **_AhUn said and turned his back towards her, showing her that she could get on.

"_Wow... I always treated him like another animal..." _Kagome sighed to herself, feeling really guilty, _"I feel so stupid... I should have realized that he too was no different than a person..."_

"_**Do not worry about that Kagome. It is something I am used to since I do not have the ability to speak like you or your friends." **_AhUn looked back and seemed to smile at her.

"_You can hear my thoughts?" _Kagome asked.

"_**Yes... Of course I can. If you can hear mine, of course I will be able to hear yours." **_He explained while everyone got ready, **_"Once your energy wears off, then I will not longer be able to communicate with you, but right now I can. So you do not have to worry. Your thoughts will once again be your own in a few hours."_**

"_Well that is good to hear... I can' say I feel comfortable with someone being able to know everything I thought." _Kagome said and they all took off, heading towards Junseikon Mountain.

"How long till we get there?" Miroku asked.

"Probably about another one or two days..." Jakishiro said, but for some reason sounded very worried.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Yes, my son... I am just worried about something." Jakishiro explained. Sesshomaru knew that there was no point in asking him what he was worried about. Jakishiro would not tell him anyway, so he just let it go and they all flew towards the Mountain.

**With Naraku... **

"It seems your little trick with the water was successful." Kagura smirked as she stepped out from the shadows and towards Naraku.

"Yes. It was." Naraku told her, "It seems her powers are getting much stronger... I will soon have the Crest, and no one will be able to stop me."

"Sounds great..." Kagura sat down next to a wall about three feet from him.

"Problem, Kagura?" Naraku looked at her.

"No, Master Naraku." Kagura shook her head and looked away. She gasped when her wrist was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled towards him.

"I hope you aren't lying to me..." He said, laying a soft kiss on her neck, "I would be very upset to find out that my dear Kagura was worried about something, and she refused to tell me."

"I- I'm fine..." Kagura's cheeks turned red. Naraku smirked and laid her down on her back. He opened the top of her kimono and ran his fingers along her chest.

"Good girl." He smirked and laid down on her, beginning to caress every part of her body.

**With Group...**

The sun was beginning to fall as day turned to night. The group wasn't tired just yet, but knew that to keep a good schedule they would have to find shelter and rest. Over the distance, Sango caught sight of a village that had not been effected by the sudden floods of the forests around. The large mountain range protected the area, keeping all of the water out. This was the first sign of life that they had seen since Koga.

"Do you think we should stop?" Kikyo asked.

"... It's our best choice until tomorrow. It would be a good idea." Jakishiro said.

"All right. Let's land." Sesshomaru dropped down to the ground. Once his feet hit, the cloud under him that he used to fly disappeared. He looked over to Kagome, who had been riding with Kikyo and Inuyasha since they all decided to fly.

"AhUn's fun to fly on." Kikyo said tapping the side of AhUn's neck.

"Eh... It was all right." Inuyasha said and everyone just stared at him.

"You were the one getting excited and saying 'go, go, go'. Don't act like you didn't have fun." Kikyo smiled and nudged him slightly.

"That was because I wanted to go as fast as he did when he carried Sango and Miroku to the castle... But he didn't go that fast." Inuyasha sort of pouted and walked off.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice suddenly came. They all looked towards a man that was holding up a sword, ready for battle.

"Uh... We're not here to attack you or anything, we just need a place to sleep for the night." Kagome explained to him.

"We aren't accepting any visitors here!" Another voice came and they looked around to see that they had been surrounded.

"How did we not realize this?" Sango asked out loud.

"Hm..." Sesshomaru stepped over to one of the men and stared down at him as if he were about to hurt him. "Move aside."

"N-No!" The man trembled slightly.

"Sesshomaru! Don't scare him! We would like to be welcome here, not make the villagers hate us." Sango told him, sending the flat of her foot into the middle of Sesshomaru's back. He didn't even budge, but began slowly turning his head towards Sango, making her get a little creeped out.

"_DID SHE JUST HIT ME!" _Sesshomaru looked back at her like she had gone nuts.

"Uh... Sango..." Miroku saw the look on Sesshomaru's face and pulled her back, whispering to her, "Look... I know he might have a thing for Kagome, but he is not Inuyasha. He's Sesshomaru, and is also a Lord, so we still must respect him like that."

"Oh... Shit." Sango just looked at Sesshomaru, "I am so sorry."

"..." He just kept staring at her like he was going to hurt her, but then looked back towards the human who refused him passage, "I suggest you get the leader of your village. My mood has suddenly went foul."

"Uh... I..." the man looked around and then nodded, "Yes. I will return soon."

The man ran off along with all of the others, and Sesshomaru began to follow. Sango and Miroku suddenly felt very awkward and Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru was pissed off. She was glad that he didn't show it the way he used to though. Rin and Shippo did not get off Kirara. They were tired of having to travel around and just wanted to stay in one place, but refused to say anything because they both knew that they were on an extremely important mission. Inuyasha and Kikyo began following after Sesshomaru, then the others came too. Once they were closer to the village, a young man with very dark green hair and white eyes appeared before them.

"Lord Kazuo of the Northern Lands." Jakishiro quickly moved in front of Sesshomaru, knowing that his manners would be much better since Sesshomaru's mood had changed. "It is great to see you again. How many years has it been? How is the wife?"

"Lord Jakishiro..." Kazuo said in a soft voice, but sounding very serious, "I understand the greetings, but right now I do not care for them. Just last night my entire castle was destroyed by a huge flood. My men were killed, my servants gone, and then you suddenly show up at the very same village I was forced to seek shelter in. What do you think that makes me come to believe?"

"If you're saying that we are the ones that attacked her castle, you are making a mistake." Sesshomaru said bluntly, "The day I seek war with the Northern Lands will not be coming any time soon."

"How can I believe what you say... When you have hated me since the day I was born, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kazuo turned his head towards him, but seemed to be keeping his eyes towards the floor.

"Excuse me... I don't mean to interrupt you three Lords, but may I ask a question?" Kagome stepped forwards, looking at Lord Kazuo.

"You are traveling with human's, Lord Sesshomaru? That is new... Yes girl, ask your question." Kazuo smiled at her, but still kept his eyes towards the floor.

"Are you blind?" Kagome asked bluntly, not taking any consideration for how he might feel. Suddenly Lord Kazuo leaped forwards and lashed out. Kagome took a step back out of fear, but nothing ever came. She looked to see Sesshomaru with his sword at Kazuo's neck, Hikari's hand grabbing Kazuo's wrist, and Jakishiro with his claws at his stomach.

"You touch that child, it will be the last thing you do, Lord Kazuo." Jakishiro gave a serious warning, sounding slightly menacing for the first time.

"I see. You care for the girl? You both do." Kazuo smiled and then turned away, walking off "Keep her away from me. You can stay in this village for a single night. After that leave." 

"What the hell did I do? I just asked a question..." Kagome was shocked.

"I think he might be a bit sensitive about his blindness..." Hikari took Kagome's arm and pulled her back gently, so she can stand in front of her in a protective way.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was just curious." Kagome explained, "I actually... kinda thought it was cool..."

"COOL?" Kazuo's energy shot out from his body, causing his hair to raise from the pressure, "How do you think being blind is cool? The humiliation, people doing things behind your back, the constant tricks that your so called loyal subordinates try to play on you. It isn't cool!"

"No one has loyal servants, Lord Kazuo." Kagome told him, causing him to calm down, "They have friends. If you don't have any friends, you can't trust the people around you. I thought being blind is sort of cool because of all the challenges you have to overcome. The fact that you could tell that it was Jakishiro and Sesshomaru amazed me. Oh... and if people around you treat you horribly, that is because you do it to them."

"What?" Kazuo narrowed his blind eyes at her. Kagome glanced around to see the men around him motioning for her to keep going. Sesshomaru and Jakishiro once again got ready to fight, while Hikari continued blocking Kagome from Kazuo, but Kagome stepped around her and got closer to the Blind Lord.

"You say you're humiliated and being tricked all the time..." Kagome stated and he nodded, "You are a Lord. People know that they have to do what you say no matter what, so if you treat them badly, they are going to take advantage of the fact that you can't see and get their revenge. Treat them nicer, say kind words, ask them to do things for you, don't order them around like slaves."

"I do not see the point of any of that." Kazuo said.

"And that is why you are constantly being tricked. Give what I say a try for a little while." Kagome said, "I bet a few things will change for you."

"Hm... This girl is strange." Kazuo said and then began walking away again. A young man suddenly gave Kagome a hug and then lipped the words 'thank you' to her. Kazuo and his men walked off. Kagome let out a huge breath that she had been holding in.

"It seems you have won the hearts of the men around here too, Kagome." Hikari nudged Kagome slightly and they laughed.

"He was just a boy... No older than fourteen..." Kagome explained, "I can't say I am attracted to children anymore. Only men."

"Anymore?" Sango raised an eyebrow, "Ohhhh I get what you mean."

"Let's just get to the village, please? I'm tiiiired!" Shippo said and everyone agreed. They all went to the village, where they were greeted by a few young women who explained that they were going to be watching over them for the night.

"What do you mean by watching over us?" Kikyo asked.

"If you need food, water, blankets, or anything like that, you ask one of us." one of them explained and the group nodded, "No if you follow me, we have several rooms available for you all."

"Individual rooms? That is so kind, thank you." Kagome said. Everyone was soon taken to their own rooms and then shown where the baths were. Quickly, all the girls began to settle down, wanting to get to the baths to relax.

"Well now that I am settled into this room, I'm going to meet the girls at the baths!" Kagome said, knowing that is where they would be. She grabbed her things and stepped out of the room. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She turned around to see Kazuo standing at the end of the hallway. He stepped over to her and she began backing away, but stopped when her back hit a wall.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Kagome." She said, narrowing her eyes at him, "What are you doing?"

"You interest me, Kagome." He leaned down and began smelling her, taking in her scent, "I have never met a human that smelled as... fresh... as you."

"F-Fresh?" Kagome stepped off to the side, but was blocked by his left arm, "You sound like you want to eat me or something..."

"No... Not eat you." He smirked down at her and raised his right hand to her side, pulling her into him. She tried pulling away, but he was too strong. He started running his hand up and down her back.

"Stop it." Kagome demanded. Her heart began to beat extremely fast. "You're scaring me."

"Do you dare tell me what to do?" He suddenly slid his hand up to harshly grab her breast. She winced and dropped her things, and tried pushing him away, but he didn't move. "I've never had a young woman as beautiful as you tell me what you did..."

"You're hurting me!" Kagome said and he moved to the other breast, just to squeeze it just as hard. She winced again and went to yell, but the pain stopped her. She seemed to choke on her own voice.

**End Of Chapter Nineteen**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Kagome was in a lot of pain with the way he touched her. Did he not know his own strength or something? It hurt. She began to cry. He moved once again, but this time both hands went to squeeze her breasts, and began moving them around harshly, his fingers pinching the nipple through her shirt. She tried desperately to push him away. She tried to scream, but for some reason couldn't. She noticed a young girl staring at the two of them in shock. It was one of the servant girls that had helped them to her room.

"Lord Kazuo!" she suddenly said and Kazuo quickly let go of Kagome.

"Yes?" Kazuo turned to face her, his blind eyes closed now.

"Um... I... Well you're needed in the other room." She said and Kazuo looked back to Kagome.

"You want your friends to be safe while they sleep..." He leaned in and whispered, "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Understand?"

"Y-Yes..." Kagome nodded and then watched as he walked away. She walked away from the area, after picking her things up off the floor.. She held stuff and her arms crossed over her breasts. She began looking for the baths again, but felt extremely weak for some reason. She fell to her knees, but was caught by the woman that got Kazuo away from her.

"I am... so sorry..." She said to Kagome.

"It wasn't your fault..." Kagome shook her head, trying to stop crying.

"Let me carry your things and get you to the bath... Your friends are already there..." the woman explained and Kagome stood back up. She was escorted to the bath and right next to it was the one for the men as well. She stared at the door, wanting to go scream for Sesshomaru, but remembered what Kazuo had said to her. She took in a deep breath and regained her composure, then walked in.

"Kagome!" Rin jumped up and went to hug the girl.

"Hey Rin! You enjoying your bath?" Kagome asked and Rin nodded.

"Hurry and join us Kagome." Sango said. Kagome nodded and took off her clothes, laying them down on a small table. The woman set her things there too, but looked at Kagome in shock.

"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered and the woman pointed to her now bare breasts. Kagome looked down to see that they were bruised.

"I didn't know he did it that hard..." she said, "I'm sorry. I must go." The woman turned an ran out of the baths. Kagome just stared down at her bruised chest and shook her head.

"Kagome are you all right?" Sango stepped out and went over to her friend. Sango practically snapped when she saw her chest, "KAGOME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"What's wrong?" Miroku suddenly ran into the bath house, only to be greeted by a foot to the face. He flew out the room and landed harshly in the hallway. Little did the women know, Jakishiro, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo were standing out there, now too afraid to enter.

"Should we go in?" Inuyasha whispered, dragging Miroku from the path of the doorway.

"Are you insane? You see what they did to Miroku!" Jakishiro whispered back to him.

"I'm going in!" Shippo suddenly ran forward. Sesshomaru reached out to grab him, but the boy was already at the door, staring at Kagome, "Mommy... Why are you hurt?"

"I think it was when the water hit me..." Kagome explained her lie, "When Hikari and I got AhUn out of the cave, the water hit me pretty hard. It hurt, but I had no clue it bruised me until now."

"It didn't do that to me..." Hikari said.

"Well your body is a bit different than mine.. Being demon and all." Kagome said. Sango could tell that she was lying, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"Well let's enjoy our bath!" Sango said and they all got in.

"I'm gonna go back with the men! I am a man now!" Shippo said happily.

"Oh really? You're a man now huh?" Kagome said and Shippo nodded, "You know... the moment you become a man is when you are no longer allowed to take baths with me. You will get kicked in the face just like Miroku."

"Well that's the price of being all grown up, Mommy!" Shippo said and then ran out, closing the door behind him.

"He is so cute!" Kikyo said.

"I know! He is growing up though. Maybe it is about that time." Hikari said.

"Yeah... Too bad though." Kagome smiled, "I love his innocence... Where I come from, kids his age are already doing things that only adults should be doing."

"How old is he?" Kikyo asked.

"Ten." Kagome said and moved deeper into the warm water.

"Kagome... I do want to leave it alone, but..." Sango sighed and looked to her, "I know you're lying... What happened to your chest? It's worrying me."

"I... I think Lord Kazuo put Sesshomaru, Jakishiro, and I on opposite sides of the house for a reason..." Kagome explained, holding her extremely sore breasts, "He caught me when I was heading to the baths... He just... squeezed them. You have no idea how much they hurt right now Sango..."

"He... touched you?" Sango tried not to freak out, "I'll kill him!"

"No! He told me that if I wanted you guys to stay safe while you were sleeping that I would shut up and leave it alone." Kagome shook her head and began to cry, "One of the woman lied and got him thinking that he was needed on the other side of the castle... That's the only reason he didn't do more."

"Kagome... Tell Sesshomaru." Kikyo practically demanded.

"No! I can't." Kagome shook her head.

"I would rather spend the next month sleeping on a rocky path then have something like that happen to you again." Hikari said, her eyes glowing blue.

"I agree with Hikari." Rin said stepping out of the bath.

"Rin where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm pissed. I'm telling Daddy." Rin said nothing else and walked out of the bath.

"... Uh... Oh shit! Rin no!" Kagome hesitated at first, shocked by Rin's language, but then jumped out of the bath. All the other women followed, quickly wrapping themselves in towels. By the time they got into the other bathroom, Rin had already said...

"Daddy... Kill Kazuo." Hearing that, Sesshomaru began coughing up a drink that was given to him.

"What?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Kill him." Rin said in an extremely serious tone, "I hate him. I want him dead."

"Rin, are you okay?" Shippo asked.

"Rin. That's enough... Let's go." Kagome said, alerting the men to their presence. Kagome tried her best not to stare at Sesshomaru, since he was completely naked, wet, and sexy as hell. Sango felt the need to take a peek at Miroku, but was unintentionally being blocked by Kagome. Hikari just wanted to see the body of a man, so she made it quite obvious that she was staring at them all. Kikyo kept her face covered, blushing slightly at the sight of Inuyasha in front of all of these other women.

"NO!" Rin stomped her foot angrily at Kagome and then looked back to Sesshomaru, "Daddy... Kazuo hurt Kagome by sq-" Rin was cut off by Hikari's hand being put over her mouth.

"Hikari. I think I want to hear this." Sesshomaru said then Hikari let her go. Rin glared at Hikari and then walked over to Sesshomaru's side, away from the girls.

"Kagome said that Kazuo caught her in the hallway when she was coming to bath, and that he grabbed onto her chest and squeezed them really hard. Now they are all bruised and not normal color. I want you to kill Kazuo." Rin said bluntly, "Oh... And he also threatened to kill us if Kagome said anything about what he had done. And he purposely put her room far away from yours so he can hurt her."

Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a moment and then stood up out of the water. The women all tried getting a little sneak peek, but Kagome quickly yelled at them and they turned around before they could see anything. Sesshomaru grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it. Miroku, Jakishiro, and Inuyasha all did the same while the girl's were turned away. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and pulled her out of the bath and into the hall way. He didn't even have to ask, Kagome knew what he wanted. She began a silent cry, tears falling down her cheeks as she lowered the towel just enough for him to see the top of her breasts, but he grabbed it and forced it down lower.

"It's... not that bad..." Kagome said. She looked at Sesshomaru who glanced from her chest and back to her. He covered her back up again and then walked to the bath, glancing at the men.

"Is she hurt?" Jakishiro asked.

"Kazuo... will die." Sesshomaru said and then walked back into the bath, "But we can't do anything until tonight. He will try something else, and I will cut off his fucking head."

"Who's room is next to Kagome's?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mine!" Rin said.

"You and I will be switching rooms then." Sesshomaru said and everyone agreed. A few hours passed and everyone was in their newly assigned rooms. Sesshomaru was pissed. He had not shown it before, but the idea of someone else touching Kagome, causing his blood to boil. His eyes kept flashing back and forth from their demon red, to his normal.

Kagome wasn't able to sleep either. She was so scared of what was about to happen, that it was making her feel like she could throw up. What had she done? She should never had let them know what had actually happened. She should have waited until everything was done. With every servants step, or tap on a wall, Kagome would flinch. With every floor board squeak, her heart would skip a beat. She was driving herself insane. What if he didn't even come? It was probably about four in the morning now, and nothing had happened. She had come to the conclusion that he was going to leave her alone, and decided it was time to rest. She closed her eyes and began calm down. Within a few moments, she fell asleep.

This was the moment that Kazuo had been waiting for. If she was awake, she could scream and he would get caught way to easily. He also took note of the change in rooms that Sesshomaru and Rin had made. She didn't listen to his warning, and that made him very angry. Right where she was sleeping, he had already made a secret pathway. Under her, was where he would make his move. He opened up a single floor board and reached up to cover her mouth. He then clicked a button and the floor she was sleeping on came down, causing her to fall through. To keep it as quietly as possible, he caught her and still kept his hand over her mouth. The floor above went back to normal and he dragged her through the tunnel, keeping her as quiet as possible.

Sesshomaru had not fallen asleep, but he was not expecting a trap that had already been made up. Hikari was in the room right next to him and was unable to sleep as well. No one had heard anything. They assumed she was still in her room. One of the servants suddenly came running and Hikari jumped out of her room and grabbed her.

"Where the hell is Kazuo?" Hikari asked the girl.

"That is why I was coming to you! Sesshomaru. I was heading to his room." She said and Hikari turned her around.

"Aren't you the one who saved Kagome from him before?" Hikari asked and she nodded, "Well Sesshomaru is in that room. They switched."

"I see." She turned to enter that room, but Sesshomaru was already behind her, staring quite angrily down at her. "Lord Sesshomaru! He's got her. He always has a secret path under that room. He uses it when he wants to take women away. He's going to force her to mate with him."

"WHAT?" Sango had left her room and so had everyone else. No one could sleep. They were all too worried about Kagome's safety, yet none of them heard a thing.

"Don't I know you?" Jakishiro said.

"Yes, Lord Jakishiro. I am Ai." She said.

"You're Kazuo's wife." Jakishiro narrowed his eyes.

"Unfortunately for me, yes I am." Ai said. "Enough of this!" She ran into Kagome's room and everyone followed. She slammed her fist into the floor below, opening up a large enough hole to get them through. "Follow this until you get to a small lake. He should be there. Get to them fast, or her innocence will be taken. Go!"

"Thank you!" Sango and Kikyo didn't hesitate. They jumped down the hold with Shippo in arms.

"Oh! Also, stay quiet! If he hears you coming, he'll run!" Ai told them. Sesshomaru jumped down soon after, followed by everyone else, except for Rin and AhUn.

"I'm going to stay here with AhUn." Rin said. "He can't fit through there and I'm scared..."

"That's fine, Rin. AhUn... Don't let her get hurt." Sesshomaru said and AhUn nodded. With that AhUn picked Rin onto his back and took to the air and Sesshomaru ran down the pathway being as quiet and quick as he could.

Kagome was being dragged at a very fast rate. He was able to move just as fast as Sesshomaru, and being blind, he wasn't bumping into anything. After a few minutes of overwhelming speed travel, he dropped her to the ground and quickly began removing his shirt. Kagome jumped to her feet and tried running, but he grabbed her and tossed her to the side. Half of her body fell in a lake, soaking her shirt and hair. She sat up coughing and he grabbed her again. He pushed her head back into the water, holding her by her neck. She struggled for a moment, but then held her hand out to his chest. She attempted to send a large beam of energy towards him, but he grabbed her wrist and pushed it away, causing the beam to hit the inside of the cave. He pulled her head out of the water and allowed her to breathe for a moment.

"Don't try that again. I can see Sesshomaru and Jakishiro due to the energy the two of them have within their bodies. I recognize it." He explained to her, "It's something I sense. Everyone has different energies."

She had not stopped coughing yet and he forced her back down into the water. She kicked her legs over and over again, trying to get him to let her breath, but that wasn't happening. Her eyes began rolling into the back of her head and once again he let her out and allowed her to breathe for a short time. Her chest kept rising and falling, as she desperately took in air. She struggled against him once more, but he put her right back in the water, except this time just a bit longer. Her body went limp and he pulled her out. She began coughing up water and he smirked, knowing that she was not going to fight against him anymore.

"Good." He said and she glanced over to him, feeling too weak to move. He laid himself on top of her and slid his hand up her shirt, grabbing her breasts like he did before, "Beautiful." He leaned into her neck and laid a soft kiss. "I think it's about time to make you mine." Kagome's eyes widened and he pulled her skirt down, tossing it to the side. He just ripped her shirt off of her body and tossed it to the side too and then grabbed onto her breasts, but was greeted by something strange, "I thought there was something odd there... I could feel another layer of clothing." He went to pull it off of her, but it seemed to just stretch. He pulled harder, but it only lifted her with it. "What is this magic!"

"Yeah... I asked her about that once as well." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and took no time. His Tokijin was already drawn and he was charging at Kazuo. Kagome didn't move. She just closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Kazuo had no time to react to Sesshomaru's intense anger and was sliced through the stomach. He fell to the floor, backing away from Sesshomaru with each step that Sesshomaru took closer. Suddenly, Shippo came out of no where and sent a very strong kick to the side of Kazuo's head, sending him flying right back over to Sesshomaru. "And people wondered why I hated you. You're a disgusting wretch with no sense of honor or dignity. You're a shame to your Father's lands, and should have been cast aside. My brother is a better man than you will ever be, and we all know how I feel about my brother." With that Sesshomaru cut off the cowards head and his body fell to the floor. "Disgusting."

"Kagome!" Sango, Hikari, and Kikyo ran over to her. Sesshomaru looked back to see that she was weak and he had stripped her of most of clothing.

"That.. asshole... was sick." Kagome said between heavy breaths. She looked up to Sesshomaru and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes kept flashing from red to their normal. Why was he so angry when he looked at her?

"What did he do to you, exactly?" Kikyo asked, "Besides the obvious part."

"He kept sticking my head under the damn water, waiting for me to not be able to breathe and then pull me back out... He'd wait for me to just barely catch my breath and then do it again!" Kagome explained, sitting up as Sesshomaru removed the top part of his outfit and wrapped it around Kagome to keep her covered and warm.

"No. One. Hurts. My. Mommy." Shippo said angrily.

"Shippo... When did you get all strong?" Kagome asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Well when you used to practice all of your barrier and healing powers in the forest alone, I decided to try and get stronger too! I did some things, but not as much as you. You're awesome, Mommy."

"Aw!" All the girl's said and Kagome pulled Shippo into a huge.

"That was so sweet Shippo!" Hikari said.

"Yes it was." Kagome kissed Shippo's cheek, causing a slight blush. Kagome sighed and then practically began to beg, "Can we please get out of here? I'm' tired... I'm weak... I'm in pain. I just want to go back to the castle and sleep."

"Yes." Sesshomaru picked her up and they all began their journey back to the castle. It took about thirty minutes since they weren't running like before, but they got back. Sesshomaru handed Kagome to Ai, who had been waiting for their return, "Take her."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She nodded and took the now sleeping Kagome. Sesshomaru helped everyone out of the hole in the floor and then told them all to return to their rooms, but to sleep with at least one other person. Once everyone had gone to bed, Rin suddenly landed on AhUn and ran over to see if Kagome was okay.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled, but Sesshomaru shushed her.

"She's sleeping. Let her rest." He explained.

"Oh... Okay. But she is okay right?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru nodded and told her to sleep in the same room with AhUn, Shippo, and Kirara. "Okay Daddy."

"_It still shocks me when she calls me that..." _Sesshomaru thought to himself and then took Kagome from Ai, "I am sorry to say, but I killed him. You are now Lady of the Northern Lands."

"You honor me, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for freeing me from that bastard." Ai said and then straightened her back, "Since I am now Lady of the Northern Lands, know that anything you need will be provided. Is there anything you want?"

"If you wouldn't mind..." Sesshomaru nodded, "In the morning, a nice meal for the girl, clothing that is cool and would allow her to battle. Also, she has no weapon on her, so a strong bow and some arrows would help."

"It will be done, but... Is there a reason that all your requests are for the girl?" Lady Ai smiled at him.

"It is exactly as you think." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, as if it no longer bothered him.

"Does she know that?" Lady Ai said and he shook his head, "Don't be shy. I feel the girl cares for you too, but always remember that a woman's heart will wander with too much time."

"Explain?" He asked.

"If you do not tell her how you feel soon, she may think you don't care about her that way at all, and her heart will begin searching for another." Lady Ai said, bowing and then leaving him to his thoughts. Sesshomaru looked down to Shippo and Rin, who had stayed and listened to the conversation.

"She's right you know." Shippo said, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him, "Kagome is beautiful, kind, smart, and able to defend herself in many situations. She knows things that we don't because of where she comes from. She's a girl that you would be lucky to have." Shippo smirked when he said that Sesshomaru would be the lucky one.

"Kagome would be lucky to have Daddy. He's handsome, extremely strong, very smart, and is also very kind!" Rin said, happily sticking up for Sesshomaru, "He has the ability to protect her when she needs it, comes from a long line of very important demons, and is well-known through out the lands. No one would be stupid enough to mess with him."

"Yeah, but Kagome comes from the future! How many girls can do that?" Shippo said, trying to make Kagome sound better."

"Well Sesshomaru can live a very long time! He doesn't age at all, so he is probably far in the future too!" Rin said.

"Enough." Sesshomaru said, actually becoming flattered with what Rin was saying about him. "To your room and do not argue." The two nodded and Rin gave him a hug goodnight. They went back to their room, and Sesshomaru went to his, bringing the still sleeping Kagome with him. He laid her down on the futon that had previously been laid out for him and covered her up. He put the top part of his outfit back on and then sat in the corner, leaving the front open to allow his chest to be seen.

Kagome woke up about an hour later, startled because she didn't know where she was. She sat up and looked around, stopping at Sesshomaru. She stared at him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. A single tear dropped down her cheek and she sighed, curling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them.

"_He came and saved me... He was so angry." _Kagome thought to herself, _"I had never seen him like that before... Not over me at least. His eyes kept flashing red... It looked like he was about to transform. Why was he so angry at me..." _

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru suddenly spoke to her. He had woken to the sound of her crying and the smell of her tears, "What is wrong?"

"Oh.. It's nothing. I was just scared today..." Kagome explained, but he knew she was lying.

"Do not lie to me." was all he said.

"Why... Why did you look at me like that?" Kagome asked, shocking him, but he didn't show it.

"Like what?" He asked.

"When we were in that place... You looked as if you were disgusted when looking at me..." Kagome lowered her head and hugged herself.

"That is not how I was looking at you." He said.

"Yes it was. Your eyes were flashing red... You looked so angry with me. I don't understand what I did wrong..." Kagome said, crying even harder.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru stood up, closing his shirt and walked over to her. He held out a hand, wanting her to take it. At first, she was nervous and hesitated, but she eventually slid her hand into his. He lifted her to her feet and placed a finger under her chin, making him look at her, "I was not disgusted by you. I was angry that I foolishly allowed another man to put his hands on you."

"What?" Kagome stared at him in shock. His honesty was startling to her.

**End Of Chapter Twenty**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him.

"He touched you. I hated it." Sesshomaru explained to her.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Kagome lowered her head again. Sesshomaru glared at her, thinking back to what Lady Ai had said to him. He decided that it was time to take another chance and wrapped his arms around her back. He pulled her into him and held her close. Kagome's eyes widened and she tensed up out of nervousness.

"Do not be sorry." He said rubbing one of his hands along the back of her head, "It wasn't your fault. There was a reason Jakishiro and I wanted to avoid running into the Lord of the Northern Lands. I'm just glad I got to you before anything big happened."

"Big?" was all she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Your innocence... I didn't want him to take it from you." Sesshomaru explained.

"My innocence? You mean my virginity?" She asked and he nodded. Her voice was low, like she was unsure of what to say. She still was scared about what had happened, but never expressed it because she wanted to show him that she was strong. "He didn't take it..."

"Why do you keep holding it all in?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I... I don't want to be weak." Kagome explained to him, trying to hold back her crying.

"After what happened to you today..." Sesshomaru hugged her a little tighter, "You have every right to cry..."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She let it all go. Her tears soaked his shirt and she just kept going. Her sobs echoed through the halls of the house that they were staying in. Everyone could hear her crying at this point. Rin and Shippo began crying with her, while AhUn and Kirara tried to comfort the two. Sango couldn't help, but cry, so Miroku pulled her into a tight hug. Kikyo and Inuyasha both fought tears, holding onto one another for dear life. Hikari was being comforted by Jakishiro, while Lady Ai kept to herself in her quarters. They had all been through so much the past few days, even Lady Ai. None of them ever had the chance to just let out their emotions. Sesshomaru lost his home from the attack, Jakishiro almost died, Hikari almost did too. Shippo dying, Rin falling, almost losing Sango when she tried to save Rin, Kagome disappearing in the water and now almost being raped. It was all too much for them. Then in the back of all of their minds... Doom for all humans.

A good ten minutes went by before Kagome was finally able to calm down. She was sitting between Sesshomaru's legs and laying her head on his chest. She wiped her tears away and finally a small smile appeared. Sesshomaru looked down to her and kissed her forehead, which shocked her a bit more. She looked up to him and stared for a moment.

"Are you still in pain?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They hurt... If that is what you are talking about." Kagome said.

"Yes. Heal them." He pretty much commanded her.

"You know... Talking about my breasts with you is a little odd for some reason." Kagome said, holding her hands over her own chest, which made her feel even more shy and awkward. She began healing her chest, which soon made them feel MUCH better.

"Why is it odd?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've never talked to a man about my body before." Kagome said, her cheeks turning red, "I mean... I talk to Sango about things like that all the time, but never a man. And a while ago, I never thought that I would be sleeping in the same house as you, let alone in the same room."

"I don't trust anyone around here. I will not let that happen to you again." Sesshomaru said, trying to explain his reasons for keeping her there with him.

"I understand that, baby." Kagome said, her own eyes widening. It was honestly a slip of the tongue. She had just said exactly what she had been thinking. She hoped that he had not caught what she just called him. She stopped healing herself since they were better and waited.

"Baby?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"I.. Uh... Shit." Kagome mentally smacked herself and sighed, "Sorry... I should think before I speak."

"I did not say I had a problem with that." Sesshomaru stared at her. "Although... With my age, being called a baby isn't what I had in mind." She looked back to him and blinked a couple times. She glanced him up and down, as if checking him out.

"Kiss me." She suddenly said, making Sesshomaru get nervous.

"Huh?" He said, for the first time in his life. He blinked, shocked and felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to really act up.

"I want you to kiss me." She said. She also was nervous, not knowing whether he would do it or not. They had kissed once before, but that was when she had the guts to do it herself. She had caught him off guard and even had him backed against a tree. Receiving a kiss from him was going to be a different story. In her mind, it would mean something a bit more official.

Sesshomaru was shocked at what she had asked. He felt his heart pound in his chest. He tried his best to control his breathing. Did she really want him to kiss her? He remembered the first kiss they shared and he had truly enjoyed it, but this time she asked... well demanded one. Was he to do as she asked? He didn't know. He let out a nervous breath.

"Please..." was the last thing she said before he leaned in. His soft lips met her own. Her heart raced and so did his. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and new for the both of them. They both seemed to be holding their breath, not realizing that it IS okay to breathe during a kiss. After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, Sesshomaru pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss between the two. They opened their eyes and looked at each other. Kagome's breathing was heavy from excitement. Sesshomaru still did his best to keep calm, but she could tell he was excited as well.

"Wow..." Kagome didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah..." Sesshomaru stared down at her, also not knowing what else to say.

"_Oh my god! He kissed me. It was.. Oh my god that was so great!"_Kagome thought to herself. Her mind was obviously racing with thoughts, _"Do it again... Kagome lean in and kiss him!"_

"_What is she thinking?" _Sesshomaru couldn't break eye contact, _"She hasn't said anything else! Did she like it? I don't think she did. She won't say anything. Just ask her damn it."_

Kagome suddenly shifted in his lap. Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see her completely facing him. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist and she pulled herself into him by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Sesshomaru felt more at ease when she did this and then lifted her up slightly, stretching his legs out under her. She laid her head down on his shoulder and began running her fingers through his hair.

"_I love him..." _Kagome thought to herself. For once she no longer felt like she had to constantly question the way she felt. It was certain. _"It's really the truth... I love him."_

"_This feeling..." _Sesshomaru closed his eyes and just held her, loving how it felt for her to run her fingers through his hair, _"What is this I feel... I don't ever want to let her go. She's mine." _Sesshomaru began to feel possessive over Kagome. He didn't want anyone else to have her. She was his. He wanted her to become a part of him. Something in his mind began to repeat, _**"Mate with her..." **_Was it possible? Would she become his mate? His wife? He didn't know and frankly he was too afraid to ask so soon, so he kept it to himself until the right time.

After an hour of cuddling one another, Kagome and Sesshomaru fell asleep under the same blanket, even though she was still half naked. The next morning Kagome woke up to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Her eyes fluttered open and both her and Sesshomaru looked up to see everyone. Sango, Hikari, Shippo, Jakishiro, Kikyo, Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Lady Ai were smiling down at the two of them. Kagome blushed a deep red, quickly sliding under the blanket, and then glanced back to Sesshomaru who just raised an eyebrow. He didn't care whether they saw. If anything it was like an 'in your face she's mine' to him.

"You two have a nice sleep?" Jakishiro asked and Sesshomaru stood up, making sure the blanket kept Kagome covered at all times.

"I slept quite well, and all of you?" Sesshomaru fixed his clothing and then Ai walked up to him.

"Here you go, Lord Sesshomaru." Lady Ai handed him a white kimono that was decorated with a large crescent moon on the back.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru nodded to her and handed it to Kagome, "This is for you. Since your clothes were ruined."

"Oh, so you're buying her clothes now?" Inuyasha smirked, nudging his brother. "Oh.. and can I talk to you for a minute."

"Fine." Sesshomaru thought he was going to have to deal with his brother yelling at him over Kagome, but decided to walk out with him anyway. Everyone watched with concern as they left, but then looked to Kagome.

"SO! Tell me what happened?" Sango said kneeling down by her, "We all heard you crying last night. I actually ended up crying too..."

"You, why?" Kagome asked.

"Well... you aren't the only one who's gone through some shit lately." Sango sighed, "I mean, you got the worst, but I thought I was going to die... I thought I lost Kirara."

"I cried too, but that was because of everything..." Shippo explained, "I thought Rin was going to die, and then when that happened to Mommy... I was so scared..."

"Me too..." Rin agreed, "I don't want Kagome to get hurt anymore."

"Kagome, I think you crying let us all release the sadness that we felt, because even Inuyasha and I had been crying..." Kikyo explained.

"Wow..." Kagome sighed.

"BUT OFF THAT SUBJECT, cause I was crying too..." Hikari said and sat down next to Kagome and Sango, "What happened between you and Sesshomaru? You mate yet?"

"What? Mate? No! Not ye-.. We haven't done anything like that." Kagome said.

"Oh! Not YET, huh?" Kikyo smirked and made Kagome blush.

"Can I ask a question...? It is going to sound very rude, but I need to ask." Sango said to Kikyo.

"Uh... sure. I guess." Kikyo nodded.

"Why are you being so nice?" Sango asked, making Kikyo actually feel a bit bad.

"Well um... I honestly don't know." Kikyo said and then looked to Kagome, "You haven't seemed to hate me and Inuyasha so much, so I was hoping to try and be all of your friend... We have to go on this long trip together, so I was doing my best to not start anything."

"Kikyo... You are our friend." Kagome said. "You've helped us this entire way. Because of you Rin is still okay. I thank you for that."

"Thanks... Thank you Kagome." Kikyo smiled really big.

"DAMN IT! I wanna know!" Hikari whined.

"I wanna know too! Did you and Daddy kiss yet?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yeah... Yeah we did, Rin." Kagome smiled sweetly to her.

"So are you gonna be my Mommy too and Shippo and be my big brother?" Rin asked even more excited.

"Whoa, whoa! Honey, Sesshomaru and I are not married. We are just... potential mates? And actually that isn't even completely official! He has to ask me first! Take me a few places... I want him to actually tell me what he wants!" Kagome giggled and then kissed the child, "But maybe one day."

"Cool! Hurry it up. I want to be Rin's big brother soon." Shippo crossed his arms.

"I'll return shortly." Jakishiro chuckled and walked out of the room, allowing them to talk among themselves. "Congratulations, Kagome."

Outside of the village, Inuyasha had taken Sesshomaru all the way to a small valley, so no one could hear what he had to say. Sesshomaru stared at his brother intensely, while shockingly, Inuyasha seemed quite relaxed. Once they had stopped walking, Inuyasha turned towards his brother with a blank face, as if trying to think on what he was going to say.

"Well?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Do you... still hate me?" Inuyasha asked, sincerely wanting to know.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru was taken aback by his question.

"I heard what you said to Kazuo when you killed him." Inuyasha explained and then looked away, "I heard you tell him that I was even a better man than he could ever be... So I was wondering if you still hated me... I know that saying that about a guy who tried to rape someone we all care about is probably not the greatest way of hoping for a compliment, bu-"

"No." Sesshomaru said without hesitation.

"Huh? Wait... S-So, you really don't hate me?" Inuyasha felt relieved and this boyish look came on his face. He knew that he couldn't be like his brother, but he didn't like the fact that his brother hated him before.

"No. I do not hate you anymore." Sesshomaru said, "And lately I have been wondering if I ever did."

"I don't understand." Inuyasha said.

"I don't know how to explain it." Sesshomaru just stared blankly at Inuyasha.

"May I give it a try?" Jakishiro suddenly came and stepped between the brothers, looking at Sesshomaru. He was given a nod and then looked to Inuyasha, "This is my theory. Sesshomaru can correct me if I am wrong."

"Okay." Inuyasha glanced from his brother to Jakishiro.

"Sesshomaru was quite young when your Father betrayed his Mother. Then, sometime later you were born." Jakishiro began to explain, "Your father had this habit of not showing Sesshomaru any mercy, love, or compassion as a child, but when you came along, it seemed very different. Your Father seemed to actually love you. He treated you differently, like you mattered and Sesshomaru did not. So like a child would he began to hate you. He asked himself why? When he was a child did his Father seem to hate him, but when you came around, why was it so different?"

"That's... what happened?" Inuyasha glanced to Sesshomaru.

"That is what I believe is what happened. I am not sure if it is fact." Jakishiro and Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru for some kind of confirmation, but he stayed silent. He thought deeply about what Jakishiro had explained and thought that maybe that was it. He himself didn't understand where the hate for his younger brother had come from, but that for some reason does put a few things together for the both of them.

_**Flashback...**_

"_**Hey Dad!" a young and extremely cute Sesshomaru came running through the halls of an extremely busy Western Castle. **_

"_**Sesshomaru! What are you doing? You are covered in dirt!" His father yelled to him, "Maid, bathe him now!"**_

"_**But Dad, I wanted to show you something!" Sesshomaru said excitedly. Only seven years old, and he had been training out in the courtyard for some time. His father constantly told him that he needed him to be strong, so he decided training was the best bet.**_

"_**No! Get to your bath! Now!" His father demanded, "We have a huge meeting that is going to be taking place, and the future heir to my lands is covered in mud! You will not embarrass me and your mother the way you did last time. Now go!" **_

"_**But Dad!" Sesshomaru practically begged him, "I... I just wanna show yo-"**_

"_**NOW!" His father yelled and Sesshomaru ran off. Tripping over one of the maids cleaning the floor, he caused it to get dirty once more. The maid hit him and yelled, telling him to go bathe. Sadly, he walked to his room and did as he was told.**_

_**A few years later...**_

"_**What the hell are you talking about?" An older Sesshomaru, much like the one we all know and love, glared fiercely at his father. "A brother? And not with my Mother."**_

"_**Yes! He's the cutest thing you'd ever see! Come. You can see him." An excited father led his son down a hall, "He is to be born very soon!"**_

"_**Were you this excited when I was born?" Sesshomaru asked and his father just looked at him.**_

_**"No, I can't say he was." A young looking woman with white hair, very similar to Sesshomaru came down the hallway, "Sesshomaru, you stay here. You're father can go protect his human whore."**_

"_**Now, listen here you selfish bitch." his father said, "If you would have allowed me to bring another child by you, this would not have happened. I told you when we met I wanted two, and you refused. This is YOUR fault."**_

"_**You're never around to try and bring another." She hissed at him, "You're always off with your whore." She sighed and then turned away, "It doesn't matter... She will die today. Along with that wretched child."**_

_**"Excuse me?" his father stepped towards her, but she just moved away.**_

"_**An army is already on their way to terrorize that entire place. She will die." his mother smirked.**_

"_**YOU'RE BANNISHED FROM THESE LANDS! LEAVE! NOW!" He unsheathed his sword and threatened her, but she seemed to vanished in thin air, giving a last smile to her son. "STUPID BITCH!" **_

"_**It's a shame you couldn't show this much compassion towards me..." Sesshomaru stepped to the side and allowed his father passage, "I hope you fail." Sesshomaru's words hit more than he had known. His father's mind was slightly clouded, but he knew he had to save his newly born son and lover. He ran off, leaving his son behind, only to have Sesshomaru follow to see the outcome of this event.**_

_**End of Flashback...**_

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"Well I guess I was right." Jakishiro held his hands behind his back and then walked off, "You two talk it over now, but remember we still have things we need to do."

"So..." Inuyasha waited for Jakishiro to be a bit farther before speaking, "You don't know why he treated me so differently than you?"

"No. I do not." Sesshomaru shook his head. "I never understood our father's motives."

"In all honesty, I am just glad you don't hate me." Inuyasha said, lowering his head.

"I thought you hated me as well."

"I did." Inuyasha nodded and looked back to his brother, "But that was me not understanding what I did to make you hate me so much. I'm not a full demon, I'll never be as powerful as you, and I won't ever have your status. All of that made me... jealous."

"If you can agree, I can put it behind me." Sesshomaru stared at him still keeping a blank face.

"I can." Inuyasha smiled and then sighed, "But first..." He walked over to his brother and grabbed onto his hair, pulling it, "You hurt Kagome the way I did... I will kill you."

"Let. Go." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Okay." Inuyasha smiled and quickly let go. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and they walked back to the village.

"_It seems I have a younger brother..." _Sesshomaru mentally smiled, not showing it on his face, _"I'll do what I can to keep it that way. After all... It was my fault."_

Everyone was ready to go. They all felt like they had spent way too much time here. They were told it was only half a day to the mountain, so they had two and a half days to get the Crest. Lady Ai wished them good luck and handed a bow to Kagome. It wasn't as beautiful as the one Hikari had made for her, but it would do for the battle ahead. Waving to Ai, the group took off. They flew over the mountain range and looked around in awe. Junseikon Mountain was in sight. It must be absolutely gigantic for them to be able to see it from that distance.

"Well at least we know where to go..." Sango said.

"Yes, but... What do we do when we get there?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, and there is something I was wondering about..." Kagome said and they all turned towards her, "If this mountain is as pure of a mountain as you say... How is Naraku able to find a way to get the Crest in the first place?"

"That... I do not know, Kagome..." Jakishiro said. Lately, there was something in the back of his mind telling him that they should not do this, but he knew he had to keep going. If Naraku was able to get the Crest, then they would be doomed.

**End Chapter Twenty One**

**Remember that reviews are loved! I would really like people to tell me what they liked about this story, so I know what I can maybe add/change/use in other stories I may write!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Finally! They made it all the way to the edge of the Northern Lands. At the base of Junseikon Mountain, and ready to get this all over with. It seemed that the water that devastated the area around was not able to make it all the way to the mountain. A beautiful valley of flowers and perfectly green grass surrounded the area. Excitement and fear filled their hearts. This mountain had an ominous feeling about it. It was indeed pure, but the amount of purity made most of them feel unwanted, outcast, and even threatened. This mountain did not discriminate against demons, humans, or half demons, but instead absolutely hated the cruel minded. Those with negative or impure thoughts, or those who have committed unforgivable crimes would feel sick just being at it's base, which a certain person definitely did.

"I don't feel so well..." Miroku stepped away from the Mountain a bit and sat down on a rock. He was holding his stomach and sweating. The weight of absolute purity was almost crushing him. Sango did feel a little lightheaded, but nothing as bad as Jakishiro, Inuyasha, and even Sesshomaru. The children were okay, but they would not be allowed to go any further into the mountain. That was all on Kagome, Hikari, and Kikyo.

"Maybe you guys should move away from the mountain a bit..." Hikari said, helping Jakishiro sit down.

"I don't understand what is so impure about me..." Jakishiro narrowed his eyes at the mountain, "I thought I was a pretty decent person..."

"You are, but like me you have killed." Sesshomaru wiped some sweat away from his head, "Please... Kagome just... just go. All of you and don't forget these..." Sesshomaru took the two boxes that held the sacred necklaces and handed them to her.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Rin and Shippo stay here. Keep an eye on them." Kagome said and the two children nodded. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked Hikari and Kikyo.

"Yeah... As ready as I'll ever be..." Kikyo tightened her hand around her bow, taking a deep breath.

"Let's just go..." Hikari nodded and they all headed in. The mountain was absolutely huge, and everyone who was left behind watched them, but the moment they passed a certain point, the three of them disappeared.

"They better be okay in there..." Sango said and then wiped a cloth on Miroku's forehead, "You know... You getting this sick by this mountain is making me wonder a few things about you..."

"You know everything about me, Sango..." Miroku said, chuckling "Do not worry. I have told you everything. I believe it's my womanizing ways that make me this sick. I feel that I may have hurt more than my fair share of woman through out my life... To think... a monk being so impure that he can't handle being under this mountain. Disgraceful."

"It's okay..." Sango gave him a weak smile, trying to make him feel better. _"You sick pervert... What all did you do with women before I met you?"_

"_When we get out of here... I am asking her to marry me." _Miroku told himself, _"I don't want to be __away from her... ever." _Suddenly he began to feel a bit better and then closed his eyes to rest.

Kagome, Kikyo, and Hikari were pretty much crawling up the mountain now. It was so steep that they could no longer walk normally, and they had yet to find a path. Since no one could come here, they assumed that one had not been created, which really made no sense to them either because people of the Kuhichi Water Shrine had to live here to take care of it. They continued climbing and felt very stupid when they got to the top. If they had just looked around a bit more, they would have come to a dirt road only a couple of minutes away. They began walking up hill, down the path and within thirty minutes, they had indeed come to the Kuhichi Water Shrine.

To their surprise, many people were currently living there. They stared around the area in shock, wondering how this was even possible. Then they were noticed. They were all greeted kindly by children, men, and women. Welcomed to their village, but then an elderly woman came out. She was short in stature and actually reminded them all slightly of Kaede.

"My name is Luna. I am the Priestess of this village. How were you able to get passed the barrier that Junseikon puts up? We have not had any visitors here for decades." the woman said with cheer in her voice. Luna seemed to stare at Kikyo a bit, making her feel slightly awkward.

"We kind of just walked right through it." Hikari said, "I am so sorry, but we have brought very bad news with us."

"What is it my child?" Luna asked her, sounding slightly worried.

"There is a demon by the name of Naraku who wishes to get the Crest of Kuhichimizu." Hikari began to explain and all the villagers gasped in shock, "We thought it was impossible for him to get it, but he has apparently found some way to do it..."

"Yes. This is Kikyo, I am Kagome, and this is Hikari." Kagome came forward and spoke out, "Kikyo and I were both guardians of the Sacred Jewel and Hikari here... We believe she might be a Kuhichi."

"What? Do not tell such lies!" Luna suddenly yelled.

"If we were lying, would we be able to stay on this mountain without feeling horrible?" Kikyo said and the villagers all agreed.

"But... There is no way!" Luna exclaimed, once again seeming to stare at Kikyo, as if she knew her, "Lord and Lady Kuhichi were taken from us years ago!"

"Is there any way that they could have had a daughter?" Kagome asked, but Luna was distracted by Kikyo still.

"Not from what we know? I mean, if they are still alive they might have." Another woman from the village spoke out since Luna was in thought.

"Wait, what do you mean 'still alive'?" Kikyo asked, glancing back and forth between Luna and the woman who had spoke.

"When Priestess Luna says that they were taken, we mean that they were kidnapped, not killed." the woman explained to them, "They have been gone for way too many years for anyone to believe they might return, but there is still the slightest amount of hope."

"Well we have come to prevent Naraku from getting this Crest." Kagome said pulling out the two boxes and showing them, "When two priestess's open these boxes, only a Kuhichi can use the necklace, right? So if we do this, then we can prove who she is, and protect the Crest as well."

"I see..." Luna snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded, motioning for them to follow her, "I do not understand how this... Naraku thinks he can get to the Shrine. It is impossible for anyone of evil to get to it, use the necklaces, or even be given the Crest."

"Given the Crest?" Kikyo asked as the three followed the elderly priestess.

"Yes... If Hikari is a Kuhichi and she is able to break the seal on the Crest, then she will either keep it for herself, or give it to someone she thinks deserves it." Luna explained, leading them into the Shrine.

"Well let's hope that this works." Kikyo sighed, feeling nervous since Luna would glance back at her every now and then.

"Do not feel so uneasy Kikyo. There is a good reason I am constantly staring at you." Luna said and opened the to the Shrine. Suddenly a bright light began to shine through and the villagers all began to pray as they entered their most Sacred place.

"Can you tell me why?" Kikyo asked and Luna shut the door behind her.

"I will, but first. Tell me what you think Junseikon Mountain really is?" Luna asked.

"We were told it's a mountain that only those with a pure heart can go." Kagome said.

"Yes... That is true... But there is also a secret behind this place..." Luna said beginning to explain, "In life, people make certain choices. Whether to live normally, as a soldier, a killer, a thief, or as a priestess." Luna motioned towards Kikyo when saying that, "Those who live as a priestess have given up their right to love, to have fun, or to have children to protect something greater. In your case, Kikyo... It was the sacred Jewel, was it not?"

"Yes..." Kikyo agreed.

"Well through out life, you felt the longing for something more, love and happiness. Which in turn causes your soul to bring to life another soul. One that stays dormant so it can soon live life the way it wants to." Luna explained and Kikyo glanced over to Kagome, "Exactly."

"I don't understand." Kikyo shook her head.

"I'll put it to you like this. Soul's move on. In you, there were two. When you died, one of your souls came here to give you another chance at life, the other went some where else to be reborn as some one completely new. The soul that came here kept the memories, the pain, the sadness, and the regret. I remembered everything from my past life up until two years ago."

"So... Kagome..." Kikyo glanced back and forth from Luna to Kagome.

"She is... Well I like to say she is like your sister." Luna explained and held her hand up, "Me... I am you. I know this because you look exactly like I did about fifty."

Kikyo slowly raised her hand and placed it against Luna's hand. Right before their eyes, Luna seemed to transform. She turned from her older self into Kikyo. They stared at each other in shock. What the hell was going on?

"About two years ago, I suddenly died again, but woke up fine, except for one thing... My memories were gone..." Luna explained, "I have no memories of my past because when you were brought back to life, they were all taken from me. I knew what had happened the moment I saw you enter this village." 

"Wait, wait, wait..." Kagome shook her head and stepped forward, "So what your saying is... Since Kikyo some how created a new soul within her body, when she died one went to me, another came here and became you. She got her memories back by taking them from you. So which soul does she have?"

"From what I can sense she has many, but she does have part of yours. Only her memories were taken away from me, Kagome. I was more than likely way too far for the soul to travel without dying." Luna smiled and then looked to Kikyo, "You can take your body back... if you wish."

"My... My body?" Kikyo glanced Luna up and down, trying not to cry.

"Yes. In your current state, you only have borrowed powers. Take your original soul and this body, so we can once again be one, and then live your life after saving all of ours." Luna smiled and Kikyo suddenly fell to her knees crying. "Will yo do it?"

"Yes. She will." Kagome answered for her, "Luna is you Kikyo. You have the right to try and live your life the way you should have. You gave up everything to protect the Jewel and now you have a second chance. Luna also knows that if you are unable to live again, then the opening of the boxes will not work and Naraku will get the Crest and the Jewel after that. Do it."

"O-okay..." Kikyo stopped crying and wiped her eyes, "S-so how do we do this?"

"Just take my hand." Luna said to both Kagome and Kikyo.

"Me too?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Right now she has your soul, so she's going to give it back. She will also release the large amount of souls that she is currently holding up." Luna explained and Kagome took her hand. "Now take her hand as well."

Kikyo took both Kagome's and Luna's hand. They closed their eyes and Luna began to mutter a few words in a language that neither of them understood. Bright lights began to shine in all of their chests, and Hikari stepped back, not wanting to get in the way. Suddenly a large burst of energy shot out towards all three girls and through the roof of the Shrine. The power was so great, that it almost pushed them away from one another, but they held on tight. Kikyo's memories were put in Luna's body while Kagome's soul returned to hers.

After a few minutes, the lights stopped and they opened their eyes. Kikyo and Kagome looked over to what used to be Kikyo. The eyes were dull, the body was stiff, her skin was cold. At that moment, no different than a statue. The body fell, shattering across the floor and then turning to dust.

"Wow..." Hikari said, snapping Kagome and Kikyo out of their thoughts. They all looked at each other and Kikyo looked down to her body. Her eyes lit up.

"I'm warm..." She began to cry. "Wait... am I as old as she was?" 

"No... You're you." Kagome nodded, giggling slightly.

"Oh, good!" Kikyo cried in happiness and then hugged Kagome suddenly. "I am so sorry for everything I've said about you or done to you. I was just so angry. I was jealous."

"It's okay Kikyo." Kagome smiled, a single tear dropping down her cheek as she hugged her back, "It's one hundred percent okay."

"Girls... I love this moment and stuff, but we have to open the boxes now." Hikari said.

"Oh! Right... So how do we do that?" Kagome asked pulling out the boxes.

"Here... I have her memories too, so I know." Kikyo smiled big and took one of the boxes, "Just hold it out and send your energy through the pattern on the top."

"Oh yes, because that is not hard at all. DO YOU SEE THIS PATTERN!" Kagome glared at the top of the box. It was deeply carved into the wood in the shape of a tree, but within each leave were certain ways to go.

"You can do it Kagome." Kikyo said and they nodded. It took a while, but they were both able to get it done. Kikyo's pink energy moved through the engraving, lighting up the box, while Kagome's blue energy did the same. Suddenly the box popped open once the patterns were complete and they each pulled out a half of the necklace. It was black decorative rock, laced together by a thin metal string that was also black, "Now just put them together, but do not let go no matter how hard it is to hold onto it."

"All right." Kagome nodded and they each held out the necklace pieces, slowing putting them together. Once the metal met, it began to shine brightly. Kagome and Kikyo held on tightly as it began to burn their hands. Kagome bit her bottom lip as the necklace began to shake. "Ow ow ow!"

"Don't let go." Kikyo closed her eyes, trying to handle the pain. After a few more minutes of pain, the light stopped and their pain was completely gone. They looked down to the necklace and it had turned pure white.

"Wow... So that's what they meant by purifying it." Kagome said.

"Yeah... Hikari, I think it's your turn." Kikyo smiled and they both helped put the necklace around Hikari's neck. The moment it was clasped together a giant portal, looking very close to a whirl pool formed in front of them, creating a harsh wind along with it. The necklace raised towards the portal and pulled Hikari towards it.

"Do I go?" She said fighting it at first.

"Yes! Go." Kikyo nodded.

"You'll be fine." Kagome said and Hikari walked in, still scared for her life. In this portal, she entered a small room with white walls. In this room was a small chest. She walked over to it and noticed that the pendant on the necklace fit a small engraving on the box, but she could not get to it so easily.

"Hm..." She thought for a moment, wondering what to do. "I don't know!"

"**Hikari Kuhichi. If you wish for the Crest, you take down the barrier by allowing the blood within your veins to touch it." **a deep voice came from out of no where. Hikari jumped and looked around, but saw nothing. She felt like she was being watched. Taking a deep breath, she looked at it again, and noticed a single cup that seemed to be floating above the chest.

She walked closer and raised her wrist over it, taking her other hand and using her demon nails to slice through the skin. She did it deep enough that the blood would keep flowing, but at the same time would be able to stop. The blood dropped into the cup, and like a funnel, came out of the bottom and slid down the barrier. Her blood seemed to be creating a pattern very similar to the ones that were on the boxes. Suddenly the barrier shattered, and out of reflex Hikari jumped back.

She looked towards the box and smiled when she saw that it wasn't guarded by a barrier any longer. She nodded to herself and realized that she truly was a Kuhichi. She found a bit of herself and her past. She picked up the box and pulled off the necklace. She stuck the pendant in and the box opened. A small white light seemed to just float inside. She excitedly picked it up and turned around to get back to Kagome and Kikyo, but was stopped by four extremely tall men in white coats.

"You... Hikari Kuhichi. Why do you take the Crest?" one of them said.

"My friends want to protect it from this demon named Naraku. He has some how found a way to get here and take it, so we made sure we got here first." Hikari explained, trying not to stutter.

"She speaks the truth. She tells no lies." Another one of them said and they stepped aside, "Remember child... once you leave this place, you have one minute to decide whether to return it, put it in yourself, or give it to someone you trust. One. Minute."

"Okay." Hikari said and they moved aside, so she walked out of a portal.

"Do you think she is okay? She's been in there for hours!" Kikyo asked Kagome.

"Y-yeah, she'll be fine." Kagome began pacing around, worried for Hikari's sake. Suddenly the portal opened again and Hikari came out with floating blue hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Kagome..." Hikari said, her voice sounding like an echo. She stepped forward towards Kagome and smiled, even her smile seeming to glow blue, "I can think of no one better to give this too... The Kuhichimizu Crest is yours."

"Wait... wh-" Kagome was stopped when Hikari pushed the crest through her chest. It just moved through her body and stopped inside of her. Kagome's body had tensed up as the immense power of the Crest was molded with her own. For a while the area glowed, but then calmed down. Kagome fell to the ground knocked out and Hikari stopped glowing.

"What happened?" Hikari said trying to catch her balance.

"You gave her the Crest..." Kikyo knelt down and picked Kagome up, holding the woman over her shoulder, "We have to get out of here. Let's get back to the others..." The two began walking out of the Shrine and Hikari helped Kikyo on the way out. Before they left, Kikyo explained what had happened with Luna and the villagers all seemed to be so glad.

"She has finally found what was missing. Live your life to the fullest, milady." one of the villagers said, and they let her pass. Kikyo and Hikari carefully carried Kagome down the hill, heading back the way they had came, which was obviously harder since they were carrying Kagome the entire way.

It had been a couple of hours since Kagome and the rest left. Rin and Shippo recently went off to play hide and seek, but were told to keep it close. Miroku was getting used to the sick feeling and Jakishiro and Sesshomaru were beginning to feel a bit better, but they still felt like shit. The two of them were laying on Kirara and AhUn for some comfort. Sango was doing her best to take care of them all and keep an eye on the kids, but that was a full time job in it's own. Inuyasha just slept the entire time they were gone.

"He'll never find me here..." Rin whispered as she hid herself in a small cave. She looked around to see that Shippo had not spotted her and smiled. Suddenly she heard something behind her and slowly turned to see what it was. Her eyes widened and she went to scream, but was stopped when a hand covered her mouth. Shippo ran around a corner to a rock that he thought Rin might be hiding behind, but to his dismay, she wasn't the one that was there. His body froze and he fell to the ground.

"Kohaku..." A very small voice called out and Kohaku returned with Rin in his arms. She was struggling as much as she could, but was not being let go, "Pick up the boy and let's go..."

"Yes, Kanna." Kohaku said and picked up Shippo. To do this, he removed his hand from Rin's mouth and she immediately screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he ran off towards the scream. Jakishiro attempted to do the same, but was too weak. Sango ran off with Sesshomaru, but by the time they got there Rin and Shippo were being carried into the air. Sesshomaru drew his sword and went to jump, but was also too weak. He fell to one knee, and used his sword to keep himself up.

"RIN!" He yelled as the children disappeared from sight.

"Hehehe..." An evil laugh echoed through the air.

"Naraku!" Sango yelled as the children vanished from sight, "Bring them back!"

"Bring me the Crest... and they will be spared. I will be waiting near the Bone Eaters Well. You have two days, after I'll kill one child." Naraku said, not showing himself as his voice just echoed through the area, and then was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the ground, "DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Sango struggled while helping him to his feet and then back over to the group.

"We have to go get Kagome!" Sango said in a panic, "Naraku's got the kids."

"What?" As if on cue, Kikyo and Hikari made their way back over to the group, carrying a knocked out Kagome. They laid her body down gently and then looked back to Sesshomaru.

"He's... fucking god the kids!" Sesshomaru let out a low growl, "Where's the Crest? He said give him the Crest and the kids will go free."

"That might be a problem..." Hikari said and glanced over to Kikyo.

"What why? You have it don't you?" Jakishiro asked in a panic.

"Yes, but..." Kikyo said, looking down to Kagome, "Kagome IS the Crest... I don't think it will be easy to just hand her over to Naraku..."

**End Of Chapter Twenty Two**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

They had moved away from the mountain, but Sesshomaru still felt sick. They waited for Kagome to wake up, but were afraid of her reaction once she did. Sesshomaru almost couldn't stand to look at her for shame of allowing this to happen to her son and his daughter. A slight shift came from Kagome's direction and they looked to see her eyes flutter open. She sat up and looked around at everyone, and was expecting a few smiles and relieved faces, but got neither.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked and Sango moved closer to her.

"While you were on the mountain, Shippo and Rin went to play." She began to explain, "I was trying to keep an eye on all of them, but with Miroku feeling so horrible, and everyone else was sick as w-."

"What happened?" Kagome interrupted. Sango putting it off was just making her worry more.

"Naraku..." She said and Kagome looked at her in terror, "He's got Rin and Shippo."

"Oh god..." Kagome grabbed her stomach and turned away from everyone, suddenly throwing up on the other side of a tree. Once she was done, panic took her over.

"Kagome calm down!" Inuyasha said, "We are going to get them back!"

"Yes, but how?" Kagome asked holding her stomach, "Let me guess... He wants me, right?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

"Then I'm going to him." Kagome said and everyone began yelling and arguing.

"No! Kagome, that is not even an option." Hikari shook her head, "We can find another way."

"Oh, and while we are sitting here discussing it, can you imagine what is likely happening to those two?" Sesshomaru said, immediately regretting it when he saw the look of horror return to Kagome's face, but he shook it off.

"We have to give him what he wants..." Kikyo said, hating what she had just suggested.

"WHAT?" Sango yelled.

"She's right..." Kagome said, "There is nothing else we can do without endangering the kids even further... I should have brought them with me on the mountain."

"Kagome, you had no clue that it was so safe up there." Hikari said and stood up, "We were all shocked about everything up there. I thought we would have to fight some people to get the Crest in all honesty, so your concern for the children was in the right place."

"I agree with Hikari. I can't say I thought I was going to be alive again." Kikyo explained, "In a way, I kinda wish we could all go and live up there. It's like the place is completely untouched by this world."

"Alive again?" Inuyasha went over and poked her cheek, "I thought I smelled something different about you!" He suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, "You're warm! Your skin is so soft!"

"Inuyasha, I love you and I am glad you approve, but I am extremely worried about two children who are currently in the hands of the most despicable creature known to the living world." Kikyo bluntly explained while giving him a quick hug back.

"Yes, right. And when it comes to it, I agree with Kikyo." Inuyasha said and they all looked to him, "I think giving Kagome to him is better than leaving them like that. At least with her powers, and this new found strength from the Crest, she would have and easier time defending herself against Naraku then two children would."

"Well said." Miroku nodded to Inuyasha, happy at his sudden increase in maturity.

"Yes... Unfortunately, I believe it might be the best idea..." Jakishiro stepped forward and looked to Kagome, "I hate the idea of handing you over to him, but you do have a better chance of surviving compared to the children..."

"I'll be okay..." Kagome said to Jakishiro and then looked around at everyone. They were all very worried for her safety, but they knew it had to be done, "Where do we go?"

"The Bone Eaters Well... Two days." Sesshomaru said, sounding like his old cold-hearted self again.

"I see." Kagome looked at him and he looked away, keeping his stoic demeanor. This saddened her. She lowered her head and then sighed, looking back up to everyone, "You know what he's going to do to me.. right?" This caught everyone's attention. Horrific things went through their minds. Visions of Kagome being tied down, beaten, raped, and abused in many ways went through their minds.

"This fucking sucks." Sango said.

"I know... So when he makes me attack you, kill me." Kagome said standing up and dusting off her kimono.

"Whoa! What?" Hikari looked towards her in shock.

"Naraku is probably going to use me the same way he is using Kohaku." Kagome explained to them, "I will be forced to attack you all, told to kill you, and I probably won't have the strength or ability to fight, so when I end up attacking you all... FUCKING KILL ME!"

"Kagome, I would rather die." Sesshomaru looked at her as if she were insane.

"No! You will have two kids that you need to take care of, while I would have been freed from Naraku's grasp and lived free." Kagome told him, but Sesshomaru shook his head. He turned away and walked off, leaving the group there in shock.

"Kagome, you can't expect us to kill you." Sango told her, "I've already lost my brother to Naraku... I can't lose you too..."

"You won't... Now you all get some rest..." Kagome said, "We'll have to get moving in a few hours... I need to go talk with Sesshomaru." She walked towards where she saw Sesshomaru go, and the others laid down, trying to rest their troubled minds.

"Why did you follow me?" Sesshomaru said as Kagome entered the clearing he stood in, about one hundred feet away from everyone else.

"I am sure you can figure that out." Kagome walked over to him and set a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her, keeping a blank face, "I don't like this any more than you do... But I couldn't handle the thought of taking your life... Even if I was being controlled."

"I refuse to kill you, Kagome." He stated, not wanting any back talk from her.

"Well one of you is going to have to do it!" Kagome shouted at him, "Or would you rather me die knowing that I took the life of the man I love?"

"Love?" Sesshomaru kept his stoic demeanor, although her words seemed to clutch his heart in a way that no one ever could.

"You heard what I fucking said." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, slightly angry.

"I don't want to be forced to kill you..." Sesshomaru told her, sitting down under a tree, "But if that is what you wish... Then I will do it. No one else will be allowed to."

"Good." Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The two stayed in silence for a while, but then Kagome stepped over to him, "Will you not say it back?" She knelt down next to him and stared straight into his eyes, "Do you not feel the same way?" Nervousness once again came over her body, feeling her hands begin to tremble when he didn't respond.

"_I refuse." _He thought to himself, not breaking his gaze with her, _"I refuse to give into her, if the only reason is because she feels she is going to die. I doubt she would have said it if it were a normal fucking day." _Sesshomaru turned away from her, staring off into the distance.

"I see..." Kagome closed her eyes and did her best to accept it, "Goodbye then." She stood up and walked off in a different direction than she had come. Sesshomaru of course was too stubborn to notice this and just sat there.

It had been about four hours since Kagome and Sesshomaru parted ways. He had fallen asleep under a tree and Kagome had just kept on walking. She moved as quickly as she possibly could, trying to get a big distance between her and everyone else, but her human body could only take her so far.

"Damn it!" She tripped over a high root and fell, "Why the hell can't I move like everyone else? This is so stupid!" She cursed herself and then stood up again. She jumped when thunder suddenly crashed over head and it began to rain, "Oh this is great... This is just great!"

"Hehe..." A sudden chuckle from a familiar sounding voice came through the trees. "Need some help, wench?"

"You..." Kagome narrowed her eyes as Bankotsu made himself known. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome stepped back slightly and reached for her bow, only to realize it wasn't there.

"Forget your weapon?" Bankotsu smirked as he held his large sword Banryu at her throat, "I am here to take you to Naraku. Come with me, and I won't cut your head off."

"I was already on my way there." Kagome stepped away from him and began walking towards Kaede's village once more.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Bankotsu yelled and charged her. Kagome turned towards him with wide eyes as he swung Banryu down towards her body. She jumped off to the side, barely making it out of the way, "You will respect me, wench! Now come!" He grabbed onto her arm and began dragging her off.

"LET ME GO!" Kagome struggled against his grasp, but was not freed, "I can walk on my own damn it!" She went to hit him, but stopped when her vision blurred, "Oh shi-... Wha-.. I ca-"

"What is wrong with you?" Bankotsu stopped walking and turned towards her, letting her arm go. She fell to the floor and raised a hand to her head.

"I... feel weird." Kagome said and suddenly she passed out, collapsing at his feet.

"Wha- WHAT THE FUCK! Wake up you stupid bitch!" He yelled angrily, kicking her in the ribs. He glared at her when she didn't move and then stomped his foot to the floor, "GOD DAMN IT! Now. I gotta carry this bitch all the wa-.. Stupid. AH!" He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder rather harshly, holding his Banryu in the other hand.

The next morning had finally come and no one had any clue where Kagome and Sesshomaru had gone. They looked around for a few minutes, relieved when they saw that Sesshomaru had fallen asleep under a tree, and assumed that Kagome was some where near by. Sango went over and gently shook the demon lord awake. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around at everyone, his usual stoic demeanor taking place.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, "She came to talk to you last night."

"She did." Sesshomaru stood up, "Our conversation was finished and I assumed she returned to you all." He glanced around at the newly horrified faces, "I take it she did not return to you."

"No... She didn't." Hikari shook her head.

"Then she went to Naraku on her own." Sesshomaru stated casually.

"What? You didn't try and stop her?" Kikyo stared at him in disbelief.

"What would you have me do?" Sesshomaru glanced at Kikyo and then turned away, "She has it in her mind that she is going to die. If we are going to save her and the children, we need to get as many allies and strong fighters as we can... This isn't going to be easy." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. He obviously had a plan, but didn't know if it was going to work.

"What will you have us do?" Jakishiro came forward and asked.

"Gather your men, all able to fight." He told him, "We shall separate here and return to Kaede's village as soon as possible. Maximum time we have is maybe two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Miroku asked, "Why so long?"

"That is about how long it will take for Kagome to be weak enough for Naraku to take her over completely. We need to get her back before then." Sesshomaru explained.

"Okay, so what about the children?" Kikyo asked.

"I.. don't know. I do not trust Naraku to keep his word." Sesshomaru said.

"Neither do I." Inuyasha stepped forward, "Kikyo and I will head back to Kaede's village. Sango, do you think you can find Koga and bring him to battle?" 

"Yes." Sango nodded, a new found determination being seen on the woman's face.

"Hikari and I will gather as many fighters as we can in my Lands and I will also send word to Lady Ai, so she will hopefully be able to send troops as well." Jakishiro explained, "This is going to be a huge battle, so no one falter. Strengthen your hearts for the hardship to soon come."

"Two weeks?" Sesshomaru glanced to everyone and they nodded, "Good... Now, move out." He spoke softly and everyone ran in different directions.

**End Chapter Twenty Three**

**I know this one was very short, but that will change. I kinda went through a major writers block and I am sure it might be showing. I will try to do better, but please remember that I am not a professional and that I do this for fun. I am glad you all enjoy my stories, but with what's been going on in my life right now, I feel this strange and very stressful obligation to keep updating these stories... So please give me a bit of a break... 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

It has been a few hours since Kagome had woken up and she was not feeling very well. The cell she was in was dirty, dark, damp, and she constantly felt like something was touching her. Her body was weak for some reason, and she couldn't move very easily. Her breathing would some times get heavy as a strong and painful feeling shot through her chest.

"_What is happening to me?" _she asked herself. She turned to look towards the door when a light suddenly shot through and someone stepped in. She closed her eyes and continued laying there, acting like she was asleep. _"The last thing I remember is... Bankotsu... Shit, he took me to Naraku didn't he? I doubt he let the kids go then..." _She began to cry, trying to hold it in, but she couldn't help it. Of course her sobs were heard and a voice rattled her brain.

"Get up." Naraku was standing outside of the cell door, staring in at her. She sat up and turned towards him, her eyes narrowed in a fierce glare, "Don't look at me like that."

"Where are the kids!" Kagome snapped at him, forcing herself to her feet and over the the cell door, "You better have let them go, otherwise you will never get the Crest!"

"They have been freed." Naraku smirked at her, "But I can't say I gave them right back to your precious half demon. They've been dropped off in the middle of no where."

"You bastard! They're just kids!" Kagome reached out violently and tried to grab him with her left hand, but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me." He tightened his grip on her and forced her arm up against one of the bars to the cell, pushing it harder and harder.

"Ow... Wait, please stop! OW!" Kagome winced and begged for him to let go, but he didn't. "Please! Stop! That hurts!" Suddenly her arm snapped, bending right in the middle and causing the bone to pierce through the skin. Kagome screamed and he let go. She fell backwards, holding her arm and glaring up at him, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"What are you complaining about? You can heal yourself quite easily." Naraku opened the cell door and stepped in, staring down at an extremely scared Kagome, "Now do it."

"Heal myself?" Kagome asked and he nodded. She inched away from him and held her right hand over her wounded arm. She did what she usually did and concentrated her energy, but something was different. It healed so fast that within one minute it was done and the pain was gone. "How the hell?" Kagome stared at her healed arm in shock, "I didn't know I cou-.. The Crest."

"Well at least everything has been confirmed." Naraku smirked and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him. Kagome jumped up and ran to the door, wanting out.

"Don't leave me in here... Please." She looked desperately at him, almost as if she truly thought he would allow her to leave this prison.

"Shut up and stay in your cage." Naraku glanced back to her for a moment and then walked out of the room, _"Dumb human... Did she seriously think she would get sympathy from me?" _He shut and locked the door behind him, leaving her trapped in the dark once again.

"Rin... Shippo..." Kagome allowed a few tears to drop down her cheek and then closed her eyes, "Just be okay. Please be okay..."

**With Shippo And Rin...**

Shippo and Rin had been dropped off in a very strange area. They looked around and saw nothing but ice and snow. They didn't understand where they were, or how they got there. Shippo grabbed onto Rin's hand when he noticed that she was very scared.

"Where are we?" Rin asked, trembling slightly.

"I don't know Rin, but we have to find our way to some kind of village or something." He said and began leading her along what looked like a path that someone had recently built. "Maybe we'll find someone if we go this way..."

"O-okay..." Rin held onto Shippo very tightly and followed him.

**With Naraku...**

"HEY! GOD DAMN IT NARAKU! SERIOUSLY! WHY BRING ME HERE IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME DOWN IN A FUCKING CELL! LET ME OUT!" was all Naraku and everyone else had been hearing for the past hour. Kagome was counting on irritating Naraku to the point that he would let her out of this stupid cage. "I'M NOT GONNA STOP YELLING UNTIL SOMEONE COMES AND TALKS TO ME! WHY AM I EVEN HERE! STOP WASTING MY FUCKING TIME!" Every now and then she would have to stop yelling and catch her breath. Something was making her feel weak, but she didn't know what.

"Oh my god... Shut her up, already!" Lira held her head.

"She is going to continue yelling until something is done. Shall I go knock her out?" Bankotsu asked, grabbing the handle of his Banryu.

"I'll take care of her." Naraku stood up and walked down towards the cellar. He opened the door to where Kagome was and she was already glaring at him, "What did I tell you about looking at me like that, you stupid wench?"

"I do not want to spend my time down in a fucking cell." Kagome told him, grabbing onto the bars in front of her with both hands, while she placed her head through the middle of two, "Let... me... out."

"And what makes you think I will do that?" Naraku asked.

"Because I won't stop screaming until I get out of this damn place!" Kagome said.

"And what if..." Naraku pulled out a small dagger and grabbed onto her hair, placing it at her throat, "I just decide to end you right here."

"Yes, do it. At least then I won't have to deal with this place." Kagome stared blankly at him, speaking dully.

"You are certainly becoming irritating." Naraku said.

"And you are boring me. Let me out." She practically demanded him.

"For someone with ultimate power, you sure don't try to use it." Naraku raised an eyebrow down at her.

"I'm not stupid. I don't trust you. I use my power to escape and suddenly something goes wrong, whether it be some kind of thing you did while I was sleeping, or the fact that you more than likely still have the kids locked away somewhere." Kagome stared at him, looking at him as if he were an idiot.

"You're irritating me." Naraku said and suddenly reached out for her. He grabbed her by the neck and smirked when he watched the fear enter her eyes, "Someone so fragile as you should not be talking so big and bad, don't you think? I could easily snap your neck right here, and you couldn't do anything about it. Now I suggest you keep your mouth shut. You're staying in this cell." He let her go, allowing her to drop to the floor in a coughing fit. Her face had turned red, tears formed in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She glared up at Naraku who just walked out of the room and once again left her in the dark room alone.

"Is she done bitching?" Kagura asked, walking down the hall towards Naraku.

"Yes. I believe she is done for now at least." Naraku smirked and grabbed Kagura's wrist, pulling her into a room. He placed her on a bed and repeated his previous behavior towards her by opening the front of her kimono and caressing her breasts.

"Naraku..." Kagura whispered as she pulled him into her.

**With Kagome...**

"Why do I feel so weak...?" She mumbled. Her eye lids seemed to get heavy as exhaustion took her over. She fell asleep on the bed, but was suddenly in the middle of a large field, "What the hell?"

"Kagome?" an unfamiliar voice spoke out to her.

"Yeah?" She turned to see a large group of blue haired people standing a few feet away, "Whoa... What is going on?"

"Kagome we are the Kuhichi clan, those who protected and or took the Crest into themselves." the woman said, "You're the first person that has absolutely no relation to the Kuhichi Clan to take in the Crest, so we thought it might be a good idea to teach you a few things. No one else here will speak, but me. I will be the one talking. Do you accept?"

"Well... Yeah, I kind of have to. I don't understand exactly what the Crest is..." Kagome stepped closer to her and the woman smiled.

"The Kuhichimizu Crest is the combination of Demon and Priestess power that has been collected over the years. It first started out as a simple necklace, but as it grew and became more powerful, it took on a more spiritual form..." the woman began to explain, "Every Kuhichi, whether Priestess, Demon, or Human that has died wielding it is now within the Crest itself, living on to protect the balance of the world."

"What do you mean protect the balance of the world?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Demons, half demons, humans, priestess... We all must live in one world together. Many die, but many are born and live their lives. Naraku plans to corrupt this balance, and you are the only one that will be able to stop him."

"Okay, I get that, but how? How am I supposed to stop him." Kagome asked, "I don't feel very different... I feel weaker. I can't move very well, my breathing is weird..."

"Yes, all side effects of the Crest."

"Oh wow... Reminds me of my time."

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"Well we have this problem where certain medicines that we take have side effects." Kagome sat down and shook her head, "It's stupid how taking a pill that was originally for a headache can cause side effects worse than the original problem..."

"I see what you mean." the woman giggled slightly and stepped over to her, "But the Crest isn't making things worse... It is going to give you power beyond your wildest dreams."

"I just want to kill Naraku and be with my kids." Kagome held her knees against her chest.

"Kids? I thought there was only a son."

"Rin... I consider the girl my daughter whether Sesshomaru likes it or not." Kagome narrowed her eyes in sadness, _"Why didn't he say he loved me...? I thought..."_

"Well that's very sweet Kagome, but right now you need to concentrate on killing Naraku." she said.

"Tell me how then..." Kagome sighed and looked up to her.

"Practice... It will take two weeks for you to be able to master such power, and within this two weeks, to make sure that Naraku can't use you, we are going to put your body within a coma like state. Do you accept?"

"A coma like state? I don't understand."

"In other words you will be asleep while we train here. To those on the outside, you will be dead. You're body will turn cold and your heart will stop beating, only to be revived when set free."

"I... I-Oh whatever. I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Kagome stood up and rolled her eyes.

"You're fighting for the ones you love. Just look at it like that."

"So is my body in this coma like state yet?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. It is. Now we begin to train." the woman smirked and suddenly she pulled out a long katana. The people behind her all drew their own weapons, some holding fans, swords, bows, chains, daggers, and spears.

"Uh.. Wait..." Kagome backed away and suddenly they all charged her, "WAIT!" She turned and ran off, doing her best to dodge them.

**With Naraku...**

"Only twenty minutes and the woman is asleep..." Lira kicked Kagome's side, and was shocked when she did not wake up, "What the hell?"

"Is she dead?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, her heart is beating." Lira shook her head and knelt down next to Kagome, "Wake up wench!" She kicked her again, but Kagome's body continue to lay limp on the dirty bed.

"What is going on here?" Naraku entered the room with Kagura and they explained to him that she wasn't waking up for some reason, "What? What did you do to her?"

"We have done nothing. We came in here to see why she had stopped screaming and she was like that." Lira explained desperately.

"Her heart... it just stopped beating." Naraku narrowed his eyes in anger, "Stupid bitch. Her friends will suffer for this."

"I don't understand... What happened?" Bankotsu asked.

"How did she just.. die?" Lira asked as well.

"I do not know, but get that corpse out of here." Naraku turned and left, "What a waste. The Crest is gone now. Oh well... Only five more jewel shards to get and the entire thing is complete."

"Koga has two and Kagome's group have the other three, correct?" Lira asked.

"Yes, but they've scattered... Right now I do not know which of them is carrying her shards. We shall go after Koga and see whether he wishes to continue to live or not." Naraku told them and they nodded to him, "He's in the Northern Territory. Kill him. All of you, go."

"Yes!" and like a military group, Lira, Bankotsu, and the silent Kagura had run off to follow the orders that had been given to them.

"Kohaku, get rid of the body." Naraku demanded and a young boy emerged from the shadows like the possessed person that he was. He nodded, saying nothing to Naraku and headed to Kagome's motionless body. He grasped her wrist and began dragging her through the castle until they came to the outside. He kept going until he had come to a tall cliff over the ocean. Without any hesitation, he kicked her body over the edge, dropping her into the water below.

**End Chapter Twenty Four**


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N. PLEASE READ! **

**I have been noticing that under certain subjects on that there are a LOT of guy on guy and girl on girl stories... I wanted to know if anyone else would like it if FanFiction added a feature that would allow a reader (who does NOT enjoy sifting through things like that, or ONLY WANTS stories of this kind) pick 'guy on guy' or 'girl on girl'. Let's face it, not everyone likes having to sift through 'Inuyasha and Miroku' stories when they aren't into that. So if anyone out there actually agrees with this idea, please tell me so I know I am not the only one who would like a feature to choose.**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

It has been two weeks since everything has happened and Kagome's body was still at the bottom of the ocean near Naraku's hide out. Sesshomaru and everyone else have finally come together, meeting at Kaede's village for a final attack. Many people demons and otherwise have all come to help defeat Naraku and his armies.

"Any news of the children?" Kaede stepped over to her sister.

"No... Nothing." Kikyo shook her head.

"Sango and Miroku are out looking for them, but it's been six days since we have seen them as well." Hikari came over to them and sighed, "Sesshomaru is worried, whether he shows it or not."

"Yes he is. Kagome is in the hands of Naraku, Shippo and Rin are missing, while Sango and Miroku are also out there..." Jakishiro looked around. A large group of demons from his lands were lined up and ready for battle.

"At least he and Inuyasha seem to be getting along..." Kikyo said as she pointed towards the two brothers. Sesshomaru was explaining the battle plan to Inuyasha, who seemed to be listening rather well. "I'm glad that Inuyasha and his brother don't hate each other anymore."

"I am as well, but about the children..." Hikari stepped forward, "I don't know if it means anything, but one of the soldiers came to me and told me about two children that had shown up at his village two days before he was called out. Apparently they had been walking for a while and were tired and hungry."

"Do you think it could be them?" Kikyo asked.

"I really don't know, but if it is, they are way away from where this battle will be taking place, so they are safe..." Hikari explained.

"Yes, but if it is not the children, then we are still going to have a problem." Kaede shook her head, holding her hands behind her back, "If Sesshomaru is not in the right of mind, this battle may not go as easy as we hope... Keep your guard up and help him to the best of ye abilities."

"Are you all ready?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came over to the group ready and willing to fight.

"Yes, we are." Kikyo nodded.

"Naraku's troops have made it to the border." Jakishiro told them, "He will be here within the hour, so let's move away from the village as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Sesshomaru stated and then turned to the troops. "NARAKU AND HIS MEN HAVE MADE IT ACROSS THE BORDER! WE WILL MEET THEM BEFORE THEY MAKE IT TO THIS VILLAGE AND WE WILL ANNIHILATE ANYONE THAT DARES STAND IN OUR WAY!"

"Can't say I thought he'd yell..." Hikari and Kikyo giggled to one another.

"NO MERCY WILL BE GIVEN TO THE ENEMY!" He continued his speech, "THEY WILL DIE FOR DARING TO THREATEN OUR LIVES AND THE LIVES OF THE PEOPLE WE LOVE! TONIGHT WE FIGHT NOT ONLY TO PROTECT EACH OTHER, BUT TO PROTECT OUR RIGHT TO EXIST! WE WILL SHOW NARAKU THAT WE WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! WE ARE NOT WEAK!"

"Not a bad speech..." Kaede raised an eyebrow and continued listening to Sesshomaru.

"THIS IS WAR! SOME OF US WILL DIE, BUT WITH EACH OF US THAT FALL, TEN OF THEM WILL BE TAKEN WITH YOU!" Sesshomaru raised his sword into the air, "THIS WAR IS NOT TO DIE FOR YOUR CAUSE... BUT INSTEAD... MAKE THE OTHER SON OF A BITCH DIE FOR HIS!" With that the entire army began to shout, cheering their leader on. Everyone was ready to fight and were prepared to die, so hearing him speak so confidently helped them a lot.

"Nice speech." Kikyo stated as Sesshomaru came back over to them.

"Let's get going. Jakishiro, lead us on." Sesshomaru nodded to Jakishiro who gave the command. A loud horn could be heard echoing over the hills as the army began to move, marching in unison towards the battlefield that await their arrival. In front was Sesshomaru with Jakishiro by his side. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kaede, and Hikari stood behind them with weapons drawn and seriously determined looks.

**With Kagome...**

She stood in the same field that she was before. The odd feeling having been gone for days now. She seemed very different, compared to the way she was before. A strong and independent demeanor was kept, along with a very strong aura that seemed to be overwhelming those around her. Although it was only two weeks, it seemed like at least a year. She had been training and training, becoming as strong as she possibly could to make sure that she could defeat Naraku.

"You're ready." the woman who trained her spoke out.

"How do I get out of here?" Kagome asked as she turned to them all. They said nothing, but waved goodbye. Her vision blurred slightly and for a moment everything went black. Something on her chest was holding her down, although she felt as light as a feather, cold, and wet. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she stood on the ocean floor. A white aura shot out from her body, creating large waves and a whirl pool above her as the water separated. In a single leap, she landed down on the cliff. Her eyes widened in shock when nothing was there. The castle, Naraku, his servants, they were all gone.

"Two weeks, huh?" Kagome sighed and glanced around for anything that would give her a clue to where exactly she was or where she could head towards. She could see nothing. "Damn it..."

She began walking off into a random direction, not realizing the difference between north and south. Having been under the water and in a comatose state for two weeks, everything felt a little off. How was she able to survive under the water in the first place? She didn't know. She was told that her body had been thrown off a cliff because Naraku thought she was dead. She knew about Sesshomaru and the army he brought to fight Naraku. She knew where Shippo and Rin were, along with the location of Sango, Miroku, and even Koga. All of this had been told to her by the very knowledgeable people that taught her how to control the Crest, and now all she had to do was get to them.

"_Which one first... Shippo... Rin. They are safe, but Sango, Miroku, and Koga..." _Kagome had made her decision and in a flash, ran off towards where she knew Sango was. Her sense of direction and location was still off, but one thing she had learned to do was sense the aura's of those she cared about.

**With Sango and Miroku...**

"Shit, shit, shit!" Sango cursed herself as she glanced around a large rock towards her younger brother and Kanna. They had arrived and been fighting for a good two days, and for some reason Sango could not hold them off. They had captured Miroku, and that is the only reason she had not made a run for it. Upon hearing the rattling of a chain, Sango jumped into the air, just barely dodging Kohaku's sickle.

"Kohaku..." Kanna's normally low voice looked to the boy, "Stop playing around and kill her. The monk will be dead soon and we can finally return to Naraku."

"Yes, Kanna." Kohaku said in a robotic voice and charged at Sango, throwing his sickle towards his sister.

"Kohaku no!" Sango dodged the chain, only to be attacked once more by her brother's katana. She quickly drew her own katana and stopped it, pushing Kohaku back slightly, "Brother please!" Tears dropped down her dirt covered cheeks as she looked into the dull eyes of her younger sibling. _"I'm gonna have to... I ca-.. I can't kill him, but Miroku..." _Sango glanced over to the body of the man she loved. He was tied to a post with multiple wounds in his stomach from her brother's weapon.

Kohaku went to attack again, swinging his blade rather forcefully towards Sango's upper torso. She easily stopped it with her sword and kicked Kohaku back, but he flipped back to his feet and ran at her, catching her off guard. She felt his blade slice through her stomach and winced as blood splattered over the ground. She jumped back, holding the wound with only one eye open. She stared at her brother as he brought up his sickle and walked towards her. Her vision was blurring and she couldn't fight back anymore. Exhaustion and fear had taken her over. She felt helpless, like she could do nothing against her little brother. He raised his sickle and swung it down. Sango closed her eyes...

"Stop." Kagome's voice suddenly hit the ears of her best friend. Sango's eyes widened and looked towards a very different Kagome. She had grabbed Kohaku's wrist and prevented him from attacking her. Kohaku jumped away, but before he and Kanna could run off, she appeared behind them, striking Kohaku on the back of the neck and knocking him out. She swung her hand around, white energy surrounding it and much like a blade, sliced Kanna's head clean off. The mirror the young demon held shattered and she seemed to disintegrate, turning into ash.

"Kagome...?" Sango stared in disbelief.

"Sango, are you all right?" She went over to her friend and held her close, "I was scared I was going to lose you..." Tears dropped down Kagome's cheeks as Sango hugged her back.

"Kagome.. what happened to you?" Sango asked, glancing her friend up and down as she pulled away, breaking the hug, "You look so... different."

"You mean the green eyes? Extremely long hair? And the outfit?" Kagome smiled widely as she sort of modeled for her friend, "It is awesome!"

"Well yeah, you look.. kinda hot..." Sango giggled slightly, but then remembered. She jumped up and ran over to Miroku, untying him and laying him down, "Miroku...?" She leaned down and listened for a heart beat, but nothing came. "N-no... Mi-Miroku!" Her eyes widened and she began to cry, "Miroku, I am so sorry! I didn't want this to happen! My brother killed you. Miroku! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried and cried. Kagome went over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sango... it's okay." Kagome smiled to her friend and held her hand out over Miroku's body. Within a few seconds, his entire form began to glow and heal rapidly. Sango stared at Kagome in shock and then looked back to Miroku. After a few moments, his eyes opened.

"Sango?" Miroku blinked a couple of times and sat up, "What's going on?"

"You... were dead." Sango was shocked, dumbfounded, confused, all of the above, but none of that mattered right now. She pulled Miroku into a tight hug and placed a passionate kiss against his. Once the kiss was broken, she looked him straight into the eyes and demanded, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Got it?"

"Y-yes." Miroku nodded, his cheeks slightly red.

"Kagome, how did you bring him back?" Sango turned to her and asked, "Wait, what are yo-..." She looked down to her own wounds and noticed that they were disappearing. "Kagome...?"

"The last two weeks have been very hectic for me..." Kagome said as she stood up and pulled Sango and Miroku up with her, "All I have been doing is training, fighting, training, and fighting..."

"How did you get away from Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"He thought I was dead and dumped me in the ocean." Kagome said casually, like it wasn't a big deal at all. She walked over to Kohaku and sat him up, "Now for this one..." She closed her eyes and both her and Kohaku's body began to glow. Sango and Miroku watched in awe as color began to return to Kohaku's cheeks and scars from previous fights and battles disappeared. Suddenly, Kohaku woke up yawning, like he had only been taking a nap.

"Who are you?" Kohaku asked.

"My name is Kagome. Kohaku, what do you remember?" Kagome asked him, and Kohaku seemed to daze. His eyes began shooting from left to right, up and down. His memories seemed to return in a flash and he began to cry, holding his head. "Hey, hey, hey... Calm down, Kohaku. You're safe now. Nothing that happened was your fault, and your sister is standing behind you and I am sure she would love to give you a hug."

"Huh?" Kohaku turned towards Sango and his eyes widened. His body tense and he froze. Sango had tears dropping rapidly down her cheeks.

"Kohaku!" She ran at her little brother and pulled him in her arms, "I am so glad... so glad you're back. I was afraid you would never be yourself again."

"I killed them..." Kohaku just sat there, "I killed everyone. I've done so many horrible things."

"No, it wasn't you that did that Kohaku." Miroku stepped forward and placed a hand on the young boys head, "You would never do such horrible things. That was Naraku. He took you for granted and used his power to control your body and make you do things you wouldn't normally do."

"Miroku is right Kohaku." Sango said, smiling sweetly to her brother, "If anyone knows you, it is me, and I know that you would never have done those things."

"How are you still being so kind towards me?" Kohaku asked, "It's my fault that our village is the way it is... It's..."

"It's not your fault." Kagome said to him, pulling the Jewel Shard from his back. Sango almost freaked out, but when she saw that nothing happened, it made her even happier, "And anything you think you have done wrong, you haven't. You have just been manipulated like a lot of us. You will also be able to exact your revenge by helping us in the battle. Are you ready for that Kohaku?" Kagome smirked down at the boy and Kohaku stared at her. He smirked back and nodded. "Good. Then let's go."

"Oh, wait. Kagome." Miroku stepped towards her, "The entire reason we are out here is to find Koga."

"Koga is dead." Kagome said bluntly, "Naraku had Kagura and a lot of demons attack his home, and killed everyone all to get the Jewel Shards. He thinks I am dead, so the Jewel is the only way he would be able to get the power he wants."

"Didn't you have three of the shards, though?" Sango asked her as both her and Kohaku stood up.

"I did, and I still do." Kagome pulled them out of her bra and smiled, "I put a barrier around them a long time ago, so Naraku was unable to sense them. Otherwise he would have the entire Jewel about now."

"Oh good..." Sango said in relief, "Poor Koga though... We couldn't get to him in time."

"We will avenge his death... Naraku will die and everyone else with him." Kagome said, "Now where is Kirara? We have to get going."

"She is..." Sango looked around and then whistled really loudly. Kirara suddenly flew down from the skies and dropped by Kagome. "There."

"Hey Kirara!" Kagome hugged her, and then looked back to Sango, "We have to get going, so how long do you think it will take us to get back to Kaede's village?"

"Probably five hours if we don't stop and are moving at our fastest..." Sango sighed and shook her head, "That is way too long. The battle has probably already begun..."

"Kagome... Shippo and Rin... They are still out there somewhere." Miroku said, sounding worried.

"They're safe. I would rather them stay where they are at then come to the battle with us." Kagome told him and then looked to Sango, "Let's get going.. We can't waste our time..."

"Right... Kirara!" Sango and Miroku jumped onto the large feline's back. Kohaku quickly joined them and they looked to Kagome.

"I'll be fine." She said and Kirara took into the air. Right behind them, Kagome began to fly. A bright white light of pure energy formed in the shape of two large angel wings on her back.

"Whoa..." Sango blinked as she stared at Kagome.

"She's come far in such a short time..." Miroku smiled as they began to fly towards the battle.

**End Of Chapter Twenty Five**

**Yes! I feel like I am getting back into the hang of things. Idea's are flowing and I don't feel like I am rushing things. Thank for all of your support!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Sesshomaru and his army have met Naraku on the battlefield. He looked around desperately for the sight of Kagome, but saw nothing, which only made him worry more. He took in a deep breath and glared up at Naraku who was sitting on a large black thrown surrounded by his own sick miasma. The roar of the armies anticipating a very intense battle echoed through the ears of the leaders. Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't take their eyes of Naraku, assuming he would probably attempt some sneak attack to get the more powerful people out of the way. Jakishiro was actually more worried about Bankotsu, since he was the one who had attacked him and was so easily able to defeat him once before.

"I take it you're all wondering where your little wench is?" Naraku finally spoke up, both armies silencing themselves as he spoke.

"What have you done with Kagome?" Hikari stepped forward, yelling fiercely at Naraku.

"She's dead." Naraku smirked, showing that he was quite confident.

"That is untrue ye filthy wretch! Kagome will not die so easily!" Kaede insisted.

"Tell me you old fool. Do you really think it was an easy death?" Naraku narrowed his eyes at her, "I told her to stop struggling and let me have my fun, but she insisted on fighting." Although he was making up his own little story to get everyone worked up, it was working.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Naraku, despising what he was telling him, "You... raped her?"

"Then killed her." Naraku said and that was the final straw.

"ATTACK!" Sesshomaru commanded the troops and the armies ran at each other. Naraku as usual kept his distance while Kagura and Bankotsu also charged into battle. Kikyo purposely took on Kagura, knowing that her arrows would dispel her winds. Inuyasha kept fighting the lower demons to keep them off of Kikyo's back. Jakishiro and Hikari immediately went after Bankotsu, while Sesshomaru did his best to keep an eye on Naraku, but at the same time defend himself from the demons that were trying to distract him.

Hours went by and everyone's numbers were dwindling. Kikyo was almost out of arrows, and Inuyasha was beginning to sweat. Sesshomaru wasn't tired, but too had lost a lot of energy fighting the small fry. Although they were not powerful, their numbers had him constantly on the move. Jakishiro and Hikari have both been injured fighting Bankotsu.

"_They're not stopping..." _Kikyo thought to herself as she looked around. Countless bodies lay dead on the field, blood splattered everywhere, swords, spears, arrows all through out the area. Young boys, older men, sons, and fathers have all lost their lives, leaving the world way too soon. _"This is going to go on forever..." _

"Lira." Naraku suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. A black portal appeared next to him and the woman who once served Sesshomaru stepped out, staring down at them all.

"Yes, Master Naraku?" She replied to him.

"You know what to do." Naraku said and Lira smiled, nodding to him. She lowered herself to the floor and waved her hand along her own body. She began to transform. Within moments she had the same look as Kagome and smiled to Sesshomaru.

"What the hell!" Hikari's eyes widened as she saw this. Bankotsu took this time to attack, but was stopped by Jakishiro. Jakishiro grabbed onto Bankotsu's Banryu and

"Hikari!" Jakishiro yelled and Hikari snapped out of it, "Now!"

"Yes!" Hikari jumped forward and placed her hand on Bankotsu's chest. A sharp spike made of ice shot through his chest, practically ripping his body in half. Once Bankotsu fell, Hikari and Jakishiro dropped down, trying to catch their breaths, only to be forced to watch what was happening.

"That isn't Kagome!" Kikyo yelled as she saw the look on Sesshomaru's face, "It's a fake!"

Lira, still looking like Kagome, stepped forward towards Sesshomaru and stopped about five feet away. A few tears began to float down her cheeks as she stared at him, "Why, Sesshomaru?" she spoke out, causing Sesshomaru to take a step back. She sounded just like her as well. He stared in disbelief at this and stepped back once more, "Why didn't you say it back? I told you... and you refused to say it back... Now, I will never know..." Lira suddenly lunged forward, a dagger forming in her hands. Sesshomaru, shocked and heartbroken at what was just said didn't even move. The dagger pierced his chest, right into his heart and Lira smiled up to him, "Die, okay?" She still spoke as sweetly as Kagome, keeping up this act until suddenly a sacred arrow was shot towards her. She removed the dagger from Sesshomaru and jumped back, barely being missed.

"SESSHOMARU DAMN IT!" Kikyo yelled and ran over to him. Kagura tried to attack her, but Inuyasha sent another Wind Scar towards her.

"Stay away from her you stupid bitch." Inuyasha said towards Kagura.

"Sesshomaru!" Hikari ran over to him as well. He didn't fall. He just stood there with his head lowered, allowing the shadow from his bangs to cover his eyes.

"WAKE UP!" Kikyo yelled, smacking him across the face, shocking everyone. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in anger and he looked over to her, "Kagome has had to deal with enough of that shit. I'll be damned that you die because you can't fight this fake bitch."

"You.. hit him." Hikari just stood there in shock, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Now, I don't know whether Kagome is really dead or not." Kikyo continued on, hissing through her words, "But I will not rest until I find proof. Why the fuck would you believe a damn thing that Naraku said in the first place?"

"You... really hit him..." Hikari was still shocked.

"Snap out of this trance you're in and kill him so if she is dead, she will be avenged, but if she isn't we can hurry the fuck up and find her." Kikyo said and saw that Sesshomaru had finally calmed down.

"I understand." Was all he said and Kikyo backed up, nodding to him. Sesshomaru raised Tokijin and looked over to Lira, who was scared. "Lira... You disgust me." was all he said and he darted forward, slicing through her. Since she looked like Kagome at the time, everyone did have to look away. With that, Sesshomaru turned to Naraku who was angrier than ever.

"Looks like I will have to get into this battle after all." Naraku stood up and held out his hand. A black sword surrounded in a black aura formed in his palm and he tightly closed his fingers around it. Within a flash he and Sesshomaru were now locked in an intense battle.

It seemed like forever since the two had begun battle, but it had only been about thirty minutes. Every kept an eye on the two, wondering who would come out on top. At this point, unfortunately, it looked like Naraku had the upper hand. Sesshomaru had been wounded multiple times, and with each wound he gave Naraku, it would heal.

"_Instant regeneration..." _Sesshomaru thought to himself as each wound inflicted vanished within seconds, _"When the hell did he get that power? How do I kill him!" _Naraku noticed that Sesshomaru was thinking and took this chance to inflict a fatal wound. With a quick swing of his sword, he sliced through Sesshomaru's stomach, sending him flying back a few feet. He fell onto his side and looked down at the wound. His eyes widened when he noticed that his skin was slowly being eaten away by the black aura that was surrounding Naraku's sword. _"Shit!"_

"Ah... So you have finally noticed?" Naraku smirked and stepped forward towards Sesshomaru, "With each part of your body that my sword cuts, your flesh will be eaten away."

"Bastard..." Sesshomaru looked at him, fangs showing. His eyes flashed red and he was about to transform, but realized that for some reason he couldn't. He tried again and failed again.

"So you've noticed that too?" Naraku smirked, "The dagger that Lira stabbed you with sent a poison through your blood. You won't be allowed to transform for twenty for hours. I know, it's temporary, but you won't be alive long enough to allow the poison to leave your system."

"Shit..." Sesshomaru attempted to stand, but was kicked back to the floor by Naraku. He was once again stabbed through the chest, right down the middle. His grit his teeth and winced, trying not to yell out in pain, but now the aura that was eating away at his flesh was inside of his body, which actually scared him a bit.

"Now..." Naraku removed his sword from Sesshomaru's body and raised it again, "You will die."

"NO!" Inuyasha went to run for Sesshomaru, but was stopped by Kagura's Dance Of The Dragon attack. He quickly grabbed Kikyo and jumped away, only to turned back to his brother in horror. Jakishiro too tried to move, but was too weak after his battle with Bankotsu. Distracted by Naraku attacking Sesshomaru, they all didn't hear the large boom that shook the earth only a mile away. Everyone watched in horror as Naraku swung his sword to cut Sesshomaru's head off, but then widened their eyes when someone had grabbed Naraku's wrist.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled and looked to see a unfamiliar woman standing behind Naraku.

"INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU!" Everyone heard Sango's voice and turned towards them. Kirara landed safely on the ground and looked around.

"Sango, you're all right!" Kikyo said happily.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Naraku yelled at the female who had stopped his chance for victory.

"What? Don't believe in ghosts?" Kagome revealed her face to him, causing everyone to gasp in shock. Naraku's eyes widened and he jumped away from her and Sesshomaru.

"Ka..go..me..." Sesshomaru looked up to her in shock.

"Kagome, is that really you!" Kikyo blinked in shock.

"Yeah, it's her all right." Sango gave a big smile as Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. He froze, staring up at her. The wings that were on her back were so bright, he almost couldn't see her completely. She was like a shadow to him. She dropped the wings and knelt down next to him. He almost pulled away in disbelief, but decided not to.

"Kagome...?" Sesshomaru asked, still wanting to know whether it was really her.

"It's me..." She said, smiling to him. She set her hand on his chest and began to heal him, also being able to easily remove the aura that Naraku had placed on him. After only a few seconds, Sesshomaru was healed and he stood up.

"Naraku said that..." Sesshomaru continued staring down at her. He looked like he was happy to see a ghost for the first time. "He had.. raped you."

"Say what now?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and then looked back to Naraku, "You're an idiot. You have me for like... a day and threw me over a cliff because you were fooled into thinking I was dead, so you tell them that you raped me? How pathetic."

"Hold your tongue wench." Naraku hissed at her.

"Fuck off." Kagome said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me." Kagome said, "Fuck. Off. You. Pathetic. Son. Of. A. Bitch." With that she smiled and turned back to Sesshomaru. Naraku suddenly charged out of rage and swung his sword towards her, but was stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed him by the face and slammed his head into the ground below.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Sesshomaru hissed, releasing the poison from his claws. Naraku pointed his sword at Sesshomaru gut and a ball of black energy formed, threatening to bust a whole through his body. Kagome quickly erected a barrier, between Naraku's attack and the two of them. The ball of black energy was released and hit the barrier, only to be bounced back towards Naraku. A giant explosion filled the entire area, causing everyone except Kagome and Sesshomaru, to be blown back by the force of the wind.

Once the explosion stopped and the winds calmed down, everyone looked around to see that Kagura, Bankotsu's body, the enemy army, and Naraku had all been destroyed in the explosion. They were all skeptical about it at first, but after a few more moments it had sunk in. Naraku was dead. Kikyo began to giggle. Sango joined her. Miroku then joined. Everyone joined. Naraku was dead! It was all over! His reign of terror had finally ended with them. All except for Sesshomaru and Kagome joined in the joyous laugh.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked her, but got no answer. After a few moments, she glanced back towards him and then nodded. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked over to Jakishiro. He was being held in Hikari's arms while she cried.

"Oh no..." Kagome said and ran over to him.

"You can't die..." Hikari said, begging him to stay with her.

"Hikari, I can heal him. Stay back." Kagome knelt down next to him and was about to try and heal him, but Jakishiro grabbed her hands.

"No, child..." he said, sounding very tired. His skin turned pale, his breathing began to calm, "I am a very old man. I have lived a long life and I think it's time for me to go."

"Jakishiro." Sesshomaru walked over to him, staring down at him.

"It's okay, son..." Jakishiro waved his hand, as if to wave his own death off as nothing, "I am very proud of you, Sesshomaru. More than you know..."

"Jakishiro..." Sesshomaru knelt down next to him and took his hand, "Let Kagome heal you."

"No, no. I am glad to go like this. I was able to fight by your side." Jakishiro told him, his voice becoming weaker, "Take care of Kagome, okay? You two are a beautiful couple... And Hikari... I leave you my Kingdom, okay? I knew your parents a long time ago, and there is no one else I would want to take over my role as leader..."

"Jakishiro.. please." Hikari spoke through sobs, unable to control herself.

"Hikari..." Kagome set a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay..."

"We fought hard... We..." With that, Jakishiro's eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Jakishiro..." Hikari shook him slightly, "No, no... Jakishiro..." She stared down at him with wide eyes, almost like she had never seen someone die before, "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and held Jakishiro close to her. Kagome stood up and stepped away, trying to hold back the tears that she felt coming. Hearing Hikari scream and cry the way she was made everything she felt even more powerful. Sesshomaru let go of Jakishiro's hand and turned away, staring at the ground.

"Go to him." Sango came over and whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome wiped her tears and walked over to Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed. She set her hand on his cheek and he opened them to look at her. Kagome was shocked as a single tear dropped down his cheek, but didn't show it for his sake. She knew he wouldn't want anyone to know, so she kept quiet.

"I'm so sorry..." was all she said. He stared at her for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him as tightly as he could without hurting her. She returned his embrace and she cried. She cried because she knew that he didn't want to. She cried because so many people had lost their lives, and she cried because everything was finally over.

**End Chapter Twenty Six**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

All was finally well. It was the end of Lord Jakishiro's funeral and the sun was going down. Hikari was dressed in one of the most beautiful Kimono's that she had ever worn, and for once she felt like she no longer had to serve anyone. Being named Lady of the Eastern Lands was the highest honor that Lord Jakishiro had given her, and she swore to do her best. She was trying to get used to people always doing things for her, being called Lady Hikari, and being so respected by those she was around.

Shippo and Rin had been with Jaken and AhUn during the entire battle. AhUn had sensed Jaken a few days before and ran off towards him to make him fight in the battle, but soon after he found Jaken, he could sense that the children were let free in a strange area of the Eastern Lands. During the battle, he kept them safe and protected. Once the battle was over, AhUn flew them back and the children happily returned to the sides of the people they considered their parents, while Jaken apologized for going missing for such a long time.

"Excuse me!" Miroku suddenly called out and everyone turned towards him. He made sure that the only people that were in the room at the time were those who knew about Kagome, "I know... to some this might be an inappropriate time, but... I wanted to ask this before we finished saying goodbye to Lord Jakishiro once and for all..."

"What Miroku?" Sango asked him as he stepped over to her.

"Apparently this is how they do it in the future..." Miroku asked, both him and Sango glancing over to Kagome who just winked at them, "I hope... I am doing this right, but um... Sango..." He dropped down to one knee and held out a small box. He opened it and showed her a beautifully carved ring with a large sapphire in the middle, "I know... I've been a flirt for so long, but with everything that has happened between all of us I have realized... There is no other person in this world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with... than you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god." Sango's stomach curled from shock, nervousness, happiness, excitement. She freaked out, not knowing what to say. She glanced back to Kagome who just motioned for her to answer, "Oh my god, yes."

"Really?" Miroku said and she nodded. He glanced over to Kagome who gave him a thumbs up and then put the ring on Sango's finger. He stood up with Sango and kissed her. Everyone smiled and clapped, congratulating them all. Kagome of course was the first, and then moved out of the way to allow everyone else to hug her. She took in a deep breath and stepped out onto the balcony of the castle, staring down at the kids running around in the garden below.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru stepped up to ask her, "How come you're out here?"

"No reason... It's just..." Kagome turned to him and sighed, "Naraku is dead... I can go home now."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well you know I'm not from here, and my family is going to want me to come h-" Kagome was stopped when he stepped forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened and he pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss.

"Don't leave me." He placed his forehead against hers.

"Huh?" Kagome tensed up, surprised at what he had said.

"Don't leave me, please. Kagome, I love you." He finally admitted and everyone behind him went quiet. They all looked to him and listened to what he had to say, "I should have said it before, when you first said it to me, but I thought the only reason you were saying it was because you thought you were going to die in Naraku's clutches... I was foolish and I'm sorry, but Kagome I don't want to go on living if you are not in my life."

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome stared at him, her heart beating fast.

"Don't... leave me..." Sesshomaru practically begged her.

"Sesshomaru, I am not going to leave you." She said with a smile, "My parents probably figure I am not going to go back to the future. There is nothing there for me. Everything I want is right over there..." She pointed over to Rin and Shippo, "And right here..." She then looked to him and placed a hand on his chest, "You're stuck with me."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her lips, trying his best to ignore the 'awwws' he was hearing from everyone behind him.

**The Very Near Future...**

"What if they don't even like me?" Sesshomaru said checking his kimono for anything that might give a bad impression.

"You'll be fine. Stop freaking out!" Kagome giggled and shook her head. A few days ago, they had found that Sesshomaru could indeed travel through the wall just like his brother.

"Yeah, but you said your little brother liked Inuyasha a lot, so what if he doesn't like me?" Sesshomaru asked, "We are so damn different."

"It's not about whether they like you. They just need to know that I am with you." Kagome said.

"I still want them to like me!" Sesshomaru looked down the well nervously.

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself." Kagome said and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I'll just be myself. Stay calm..." Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and got ready to jump into the well, "You ready?"

"Yep! Just give me a moment..." She picked up her large yellow bag that was full of things that she knew that she would no longer need since she would be staying with Sesshomaru. "Let's go!" She smiled and hopped over the lip of the well, both her and Sesshomaru jumping in. They were suddenly surrounded by a what looked like the night sky and...

**End Of Story My All**

**This obviously was short and gives a hint of a sequel. Love you all! **


End file.
